


Loveless

by Deathwish_Nine



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Corruption, Angel!Reader, Angst, Biblical References, Dark, Demons, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Sebastian, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Original Character(s), Possessive Sebastian, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathwish_Nine/pseuds/Deathwish_Nine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prideful and righteous, no one could touch you, an angelic being of ethereal beauty. That is until a certain demon enters the picture, causing a whirlwind of chaos. </p><p>And sin never tasted so good...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncertin Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is by far one of my favorite anime characters and I couldn't help but write this. I always had the idea lurking around in my brain and finally decided to post it on here. Updates for this are planned at least once a week, I'll try my best to keep rolling them out to the best of my ability.

If there was one thing that you hated the most in the universe it would be serving someone beneath your status. And you were stuck doing exactly just that. 

A young woman by the name of Aveline Beaumont was your ward. A human, a creation that was supposedly far superior than your own. You couldn't help but roll your eyes at the reminder that something so fragile, so weak was thought to be above you. But a job was a job, and you would perform your duties perfectly without rebelling. You wouldn't want to be made an example of in the same way as the morning star. You were too good for that, to be thrown from the gilded gates and cast aside. But despite the inherent disdain for the human race, the young girl seated before you had wormed her way into your heart. It was a great achievement on her part. You were hard to impress after all. 

Aveline fidgeted with her fingers, the nervousness creased her brow and she chewed at her bottom lip. The fourteen year old girl averted her gaze towards the greenery that passed by through the carriage window. She could not meet your unwavering gaze, scrutinizing and intense. "Calm yourself, we will arrive shortly Aveline. Remember what I've told you." You stated gently. 

Oh and the theatrics, you'd forgotten about that part. Sure most of what you said was the truth, but you had spun them on occasion. Twisting your words until they were hardly recognizable. No one had even noticed though, not yet at least. And it needed to stay that way. 

"Patience and bravery, is the key." She breathed. She had memorized the words as if they were an oath. Her light brown eyes met your own as a relaxed sigh passed her lips. Her expression relaxed and she offered you a small smile. "I haven't seen Ciel in a long time. And to think I'm only visiting on terms of business is somewhat shameful. I haven't ever written a letter either..." She mumbled, the guilt radiated in her voice. 

"And you're meeting with this boy will be smooth. You, child, can conquer even the highest of mountains." You soothed. 

Alright, so you felt bad for her. Aveline needed to burst forth from her shell, to take the world by the reigns and follow her dreams to her hearts content. That's how the greatest of humans had achieved all that they had. And you had to mold her, guide her towards her true path, and strike down any foe that endangered her potential growth. For you though this meeting was going to be nothing but torture. You would be unbelievably bored out of your mind. Hopefully, something would keep you entertained for a while. You're body stiffened suddenly, purely out of instinct and an irritated sigh passed your lips as gazed out of the window. Speaking of bad influences, there was one right outside the carriage. 

The carriage came to a stop and the door opened. The driver stepped to the side allowing the young girl to exit as you followed behind her. A dark haired man with porcelain skin stood at the foot of the steps to the Phantomhive Manor. His smile was natural, almost too perfect, slightly strained from what you could tell. And his eyes a deep red were sinister. His aura was overwhelming, intense in every sense of the word. A demon. You had never seen power as passive as his and for the slightest moment you wondered what his full capabilities were. 

Instead of taking your usual position behind the young lady under your protection, you swiftly stepped in front of her. The butler's eyes narrowed slightly in amusement as you faced him. You were natural born enemies. Of course he knew what you were. He had probably sensed you before you had even realized how close in proximity the two of you had been. You were too focused on the young misses to even notice his aura earlier. You smiled at him, eyes cold and unemotional as you stood protectively in front of Avaline.

She stared at your back slightly confused. Sure within her society, you were nothing more than her maid, but within your own you were one of the higher ranks among you angelic brethren. 

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian Michaelis, at your service." He informed with a polite bow, he offered you a mischievous smirk as he rose back to his full height, drawing a frown to your lips. You didn't like where this situation was going. Why was there even someone of his nature here in the first place. Had someone within the household made a contract with the devil? 

Disgusting.

Such a tainted being shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the mistress. His unholy presence was irking you with each passing second. 

"Lady Aveline of the Beaumont family, sir. And I'm (Name)." You introduced the young mistress and yourself. Sebastian's eyes darted to the young brown haired girl standing behind you. 

"Right this way, the young master has been awaiting your presence." Sebastian stated before he turned and entered the large home. You followed after him, stiff and on edge as you glared into his back. Aveline's eyes darted nervously between you and Sebastian. She nudged you gently as you walked side by side, your eyes still trained on him as she failed in getting your attention. Sebastian stopped before a set of double wooden oak doors and knocked. He announced his presence along with Aveline's before opening the door. You gestured for her to step inside, offering her a reassuring gaze before it snapped back to the dark red eyes of the demon standing before you. Aveline graceful stepped into the room, offered you one last glance before Sebastian shut the door behind her. 

His gaze hardened once Aveline had disappeared and his brow furrowed. His posture turned rigid and the tension in the air built with each passing second. 

"What business do you have here?" He demanded. 

A scoff passed your lips as you regarded him with a glare. Sure the appearance he took was an attractive one, but that didn't distract you from the fact that he was potentially dangerous. "I should be the one asking questions, filth." You practically hissed the words as a teasing smirk appeared on his lips. "We're not that different you and I. What do you want with my master?" He continued. 

His master? You stared at him in shock. It was impossible. Someone so young, had made a deal with _him_... You stared at him in shock. The boy was only thirteen. "You made a deal with a child?!" You asked incredulously. 

"He's exquisite." Sebastian replied simply, an intense hunger filled his gaze as a sudden rage bubbled up within your being. It was unforgivable, disgusting. He was what you truly despised in the world, not the humans that struggled to survive day by day, trying to make themselves better. 

You pressed your lips firmly together as your body relaxed. "I want nothing with him. He's tainted. Aveline is my only concern." You informed the demon. It was better to get this out of the way before any misunderstandings were to take place. You were strictly here for Aveline and Ciel was beyond saving. Sebastian relaxed as well and his gaze softened, unemotional and curious. He stepped close to you as a troublesome smirk came to his lips. You glared at him as he continued to move closer and closer, you held your ground, unyielding and unafraid. 

" _What_ are you doing?"

His breath fanned your cheek and the hairs on the back of your neck stood as a chill raked down your spine. You appeared unfazed as his eyes bored into your own. His interest was piqued. He had never met an angelic being so proud, so unfazed by a demon such as himself. His smirk grew wider as he moved yet again, his lips barely brushing against the edged of your ear as he whispered almost sensually. "A proud being carried on wings of the feather. It reminds me of something I'd seen a long time ago. I wonder how long it will take for you to fall?" 

A smiled pulled at your face at his words. "I'm not that weak, fool."

He leaned back and his gloved fingers moved to gently hold your chin, tilting your head back as his eyes gazed down into your own. "We'll see who the fool is." He countered.

Your hand shot up smacking his gloved hand away from your face as you continued to stare up at him. "I do love a good challenge." With that he offered you one last smirk before you walked away from him. 

You had left Sebastian to his business as you prepared your lady's sleeping quarters for the few days that you would be around. Apparently her meeting with Lord Phantomhive had been a good one. It was a blessing that her father had listened to your advice and sent her out here to do business with Ciel instead. He was a frigid old man and children got along well with other children after all, especially those with large hearts. Aveline entered the room giddy and enthusiastic as she bounded about the room. Her elegant blue dress appeared as a mess of frills and silks as the fabric swiveled around her ankles. 

"The Phantomhive garden is beautiful! Have you seen it (Name)?" Avaline asked. 

A gentle smile touched your lips as you watched the rays of light that the young girl emitted. It was as if she were the sun itself. "I can't say that I have." 

"I'll have to show you then. Have you seen their cat? I was surprised I got to pet it. I don't remember Ciel having one before. Come to think of it, Sebastian seemed really distracted when it was around." Aveline continued as she thought of the raven haired butler. Your brow narrowed at the thought of the dark haired butler and your silence had called the young girl's attention to you. "W-what's wrong?" She asked worriedly, her eyes appeared almost fearful as she froze to stare at you. 

"I don't want you going near him, Aveline. He's dangerous. Do you understand me?" You asked calmly. She remained silent, in thought. "Do you understand me?" You repeated more firmly. 

She nodded her head before her eyes wandered down to the ground. Her brown eyes then meekly met your own as she twiddled with her fingers awkwardly. And you resisted the urge from rolling your eyes. She must have interacted with him already and took a liking to the despicable man, considering the look that she was giving you at the moment. "So... He can't be my friend?" 

A sigh passed your lips at her question. Why? You continued to question the heavens why he had to be here, why she had taken a liking to him and why you had to be down on the ground to begin with. "No, Aveline!" A pout formed on her lips as she clasped her hands together. "Oh but please!" She begged. "He's so nice." 

A headache formed at the words that passed her lips and you cursed the black haired man. You could hear imaginary laughter from the other side of the manor. This was all part of his plan wasn't it? Fine if he wanted to play games then it was alright by you. You weren't going to back out of this nor any other challenge this leech brought your way. "Fine, but only if I'm around, understand." 

"Deal! Now let's go find that cat. I hear Sebastian has a closet full of them hidden from Ciel." Aveline stated as she grabbed your hand dragging you out of the room. A chuckle passed your lips at the idea . "Where'd you hear that?" The idea itself was preposterous. Sebastian had an obsession with felines? Now you were curious. "Alright, Ave. Show me where this closet is." 

"It must be in his bedroom. Finnian said he saw a cat around that area of the manor a few days ago." 

Well it looked like you found something to keep you entertained after all.


	2. Animal

You had never expected a clowder of felines to burst forth from the butler's closet and out of reflex you grabbed the mistress lifting her into the air. An excited squeal passed her lips as she stared down at the mass of kittens and full grown cats that stared up at you both. Aveline pushed at the fingers gripping her waist as her eyes widened with each passing second. "(Name) put me down!" She ordered happily. Her feet gently touched the floor as you released her and the fluffy animals all meowed and purred, trying to get her attention. A gasp left her lips as her smile grew wider. She glanced among them searching and with each cat her eyes darted to her happiness diminished. 

"Its not here, the kitty I saw earlier." Aveline muttered. 

"Its probably around somewhere." You stated as you moved about the butler's room. It was well kept. Clean, polished and dusted. Exactly what you expected from the man. You were sure that if you moved something, the cats hidden in the closet, he would notice.  
A mischievous smirk tugged at your lips. If what Aveline had told you earlier was true, Sebastian would have a fit if his precious feline friends disappeared. You glanced at the pocket watch that was hidden within the folds of your dress. It was just about time for tea. 

"Head to the garden for tea. I'll take care of this... mess." 

Aveline pressed her lips firmly together, grabbed one of the kittens with a grey coat, snuggled it close to her chest and marched out of the room. A sigh passed your lips at her actions. Your hands landed on your hips as you stared down at the small creatures that stared back up at you in interest. You weren't surprised by their obedience. They sat before you, silent and at full attention, not a single tail flick came from any one of them. A smirk found your lips again. 

Now what were you going to do with them? 

Within fifteen minutes you had every single one of them placed into the carriage you had arrived in with Aveline, gave the driver specific directions on what to do with them and then returned to the manor as if nothing had happened. A content smile held your lips as you walked up the stairs. A familiar face caused you to stop moving. 

You glanced up at the large painted portrait of a young woman with blonde hair seated in a chair, a man with blue-black hair stood confidently behind her a small smirk on his lips. He was oddly familiar as well, but the woman stuck out more to you then the gentleman. You stared at her, eyebrows knitted in confusion. Had you met her before? A sudden feeling of danger assaulted your senses and you glanced over your shoulder, distracted. 

Sebastian stood behind you as a small smirk pulled at his lips. His eyes though, they were cold, emotionless. An annoyed huff escaped you as you returned your attention to the painting. 

"Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, the late lord and lady of the house." Sebastian informed. 

So they were dead, it made sense considering that Ciel, a boy of the age of thirteen was in charge of the entire Phantomhive estate, let alone the company. What a horrible thing for someone so young to experience. It reminded you of the young misses. Her mother had passed only a year ago and in the time you had appeared by her side. In her sudden state of vulnerability, she needed you more than ever. Ciel's hurt must have been clouded with despair, hate and vengeance. And that was when he summoned Sebastian. It was a shame that he hadn't endured for a little while longer. There was no doubt in your mind that he would have been rescued. 

"I'm assuming the boy had you take his father's appearance, the resemblance is uncanny. You could be twins." You muttered as you folded your arms beneath your chest. "But the woman... What was her name before she became a Phantomhive?"

"Dalles. Rachel Dalles-Phantomhive." He stated simply. 

A sigh passed your lips as a somber expression held your features. She was under your protection at one point in time, brief as it was, you had grown attached to her. And for the first time your heart had ached when you parted with a human. That was why you refused them, despised them. Yet somehow that young girl, Aveline, had wormed her way into your heart. Rachel though... your heart ached for her still. She was dead, there was no doubt about that. Despite, knowing that she is in a better place you couldn't help but feel the sadness that pulled at the strings of your heart. Your heart wouldn't be able to handle the circumstances of her death, so you remained silent, tight lipped as your gaze met the black haired man standing behind you. 

"Let's serve your master and my mistress. There's much that needs to be done." You said as you marched in the direction of the kitchen. Sebastian followed behind you in silence. 

You could feel it. The way his eyes wandered your body, hesitating over the curve of your waist and backside before continuing down your legs. 

Men, they were all the same no matter the species. The carnal desires of a demon were no doubt significantly higher than that of human or any other creature for that matter. But Sebastian didn't strike you as the sort. You wondered what sin he was and began thinking.

If he were Lust he would have tried to tempt you, seduce you into sharing his bed... Along with every other individual within the household. He wasn't the greedy sort either, he would have eaten Ciel without so much as making a contract. And on top of that he must be starving, he was after all waiting for his perfect meal no matter how long it took. He definitely wasn't the lazy sort, not sloth. Not envy or pride, he would have torn Ciel to pieces by now. 

Wrath... Was that the sin he represented? 

A small smirk came to your lips. 

Oh this is going to be fun, you thought. There were so many ways you could torment him. And being Patience, was well... a blessing in this situation. It would take him enough force to move the Earth to get you to budge at all, to so much as lash out at him in some sort of divine punishment for being tainted. 

You stood side by side kneading dough between your hands for the pastries that your were expertly crafting. Sebastian was focused on his own work at hand, far to busy to pay attention to your creeping hand that reached for the bag of flour. After all, who would expect an angel to try their hand at mischief. You held the bag gingerly as you eyed the unsuspecting butler carefully.

A thunderous clap sounded within the confines of the kitchen as you slammed both of your hands down onto the bag, all the while aiming it at the butler. Your hands had touched, tearing the bag open on both ends coating you both in over a pound of flour. Sebastian stilled and slowly turned to face you. You had ruined his precious art. He would have to start all over again, too much flour would ruin the consistency of the dessert.

His eyes burned with an intense rage and a smile pulled at your lips. The damned snake was Wrath after all. 

A chuckle passed your lips and you could have sworn that his eyes flickered a bright magenta before returning to their deep red color.

"Wrath, how interesting..." You muttered. 

And just before his hands could reach for the smooth skin of your neck, to choke the air from your lungs, you had vanished. A sigh of relief escaped you as a satisfied smile pulled at your lips. You slipped into another dress suitable to your station. You stepped outside to join your mistress and Ciel in the garden. You had yet to meet the Phantomhive boy and you were eager now. You wondered what sort of child he was, he must be similar in personality to his mother. _She_ was gentle after all. But he also summoned Sebastian, maybe he wasn't the sweet boy you were expecting him to be.

A white gloved hand blocked your path from entering the garden and you rolled your eyes at the black haired man. He simply glared down at you in silence. "Ciel is having a private conversation with the lady, all others are forbidden from interrupting." He stated. You clenched your hands at your sides as you leveled him with a glare equally as intense as his own. He was lying. You could see through the words that left his mouth. There was a reason he hadn't wanted you to meet Ciel. 

Was he worried that you'd steal him away?

A scoff escaped your lips at the mere thought. Ciel was tainted, there was no way he could be saved, even Sebastian should know that, yet he still deemed you as a threat. A bird flapped in the distance, a familiar white one. It had also caught Sebastian's attention, though you both ignored no matter how important it was at the moment. It perched itself in a tree behind you waiting patiently for you to approach it. You turned from Sebastian and greeted the white pigeon, gently stroking its delicate head you removed the letter tied to its foot before it took off in flutter. Sebastian eyed you curiously as you slipped the message into your sleeve and offered him a slight bow out of courtesy. You would respect his wishes so long as he didn't touch a hair on Aveline's head.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully and you wondered when _he_  would notice that his precious pets were missing. At the latest you hoped tomorrow morning. You had tucked Aveline into bed and waited for the young misses to fall asleep before you had sneaked out of the room through the window and onto the roof in silence. You pulled the rolled letter from the confines of your sleeve and read its contents again for the third time that day. It was signed WIlliam T. Spears. 

A Reaper was requesting your aid on exterminating a demon that was feasting on the souls of individuals around and within the city of London. It had started a few nights ago and was becoming a nuisance for them. You thought they had a better hold on when it came to life and death, and they were letting a rat feast on humans. 

"Oh, hunting are we?" A voice stated at the edge of your ear. 

Your body went rigid at the sudden feeling of _him_ standing behind you. You leaned your head to the side to offer him a glare as the paper in grasp burst into a million tiny lights of gold before vanishing. How was he always sneaking up on? Were your senses immune to him or were you simply too distracted to notice? The thoughts rattled in your brain as your brow furrowed.

"I have other duties that I have to take care of while I'm here." You stated simply. 

Sebastian's eyes appeared soft, teasing almost as a smile pulled at his lips. "Do be careful, it would break my heart to hear something happened to such a precious dove." He mocked.

"I'm not as fragile as you think. And demons, especially you, don't have hearts. Don't make me laugh." You countered as you stepped away from him and he moved. Suddenly, he stood before you, blocking your path.

A smile pulled at his lips. "Fragile? No breakable, yes." 

A sigh escaped your lips as your eyes, hard as steel and determined, avoided his gaze. He was right. You couldn't fight him on this one, but your pride ate at your ego. There was no way you would admit it, not to him at least. 

"Get out of my way, foul creature. I have business that needs immediate attention." You hissed.

"Oh, Lady Aveline isn't your priority?" He teased. 

Your gaze snapped towards him as your brow furrowed and a scoff passed your lips. 

"One of your filthy brethren is devouring more souls than those four eyed fouls can count." You informed as you crossed your arms. 

"Hmm," his eyes burned with a sudden hunger as he gazed at you. "Do you need assistance?" 

"No." Your response was instant, dull and devoid of emotion. 

The nerve of him! As if you'd ever let him get that close. Even if the despicable butler was on a leash, his kind was never to be trusted around a mass of souls so vulnerable. 

"And Aveline?" 

A smirk pulled at your lips at his words. He was baiting you. "She'll be fine. Even with a dog around. The moment she's in danger I'll know." You said as you walked away from the raven haired man. 

His eyes were trained on you, predator and prey, you were his target. And no matter how long it took he would get what he wanted. It was only a matter of time after all. 

A harmonious flap of your pristine white wings and you were gone. You hadn't noticed his eyes trained on you as you left the manor.

Sebastian's fingers reached out as a single feather descended towards him slowly. A hunger far more intense then he had ever felt before burned him to his very core, a dangerous smile flitted to his lips and his eyes burned bright in the darkness of the night. 

Sure there were no ill feelings between Reapers and Angels, you both had a common enemy after all. It was rare though, for the Reapers to ask someone like you for aid. They were proud of their work in the process of death, but this, they couldn't do alone. 

They were all at least familiar faces. That ginger haired fool was the only one that seemed to irk you. William though... He was somewhat more easier to get along with.

You stood beside them on the rooftops looking down on the streets of London with your arms crossed beneath your chest. 

"The Phantomhive boy might get involved with this as well. I hear the Queen calls for her dog when she needs to protect her people." You stated. 

"You're familiar with that little brat?" Grell asked as he gazed up at you from his relaxed position. He laid across the roof, his hand supported the weight of his head as he gazed out in boredom over the city. His eyes the color of crimson, brought the devious butler to your mind. And your brow twitched. 

Why in the seven hells would you even think about him? 

You internally yelled at yourself as you answered the reaper's question. "The lot of them unfortunately, even that filthy butler." 

Grell had jumped to his feet and an anger burned in his gaze. "My Sebastian?! You've been staying in the same house as him?" Grell asked incredulously as his hands reached out towards you. 

William's death scythe extended and lightly poked the red haired man in the hand. "Watch your manners Grell." He said as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. Grell gingerly tended to his injured hand as he feigned serious injury whilst complaining like a child. 

A sigh escaped you as your mind raced. How were you going to draw out this creature that hunted in the darkness, filled a human's mind with sweet words and empty promises. It would sense your presence from a mile away. 

"We need to bait it out. It's hungry after all," you said as you stuck your foot out and kicked the red head male's rear launching him off the roof. "Thanks for volunteering, Grell." 

He fell unceremoniously and landed on the cobblestone ground, faced down, with a loud thud, that followed with an uncomfortable groan, high pitched and feminine. "You fucking bitch!" 

A giggle escaped you as you turned to face William. Finally, the adults could speak in peace. And your expression turned serious once again. "This thing won't come out, unless it has a reason to. We need to tempt it... with the best." 

William's gaze darkened as his eyes held your own. "An unorthodox method, especially for you. You want to put a child in danger? I never thought I'd hear something so vile come from your mouth." His voice was venomous.

Your glare met his as a snarl pulled at your lips. "You think I'd let them get hurt? Have a little more faith, I'm not Sebastian." 

"No, but you're starting to act like him." William retorted. 

"Watch your tongue, cue tip." You snapped as you offered the brown haired man a glare.

You were awaiting an equally rude response and your brow furrowed as time passed. William had a mouth on him and no response from him was extremely uncharacteristic. 

"What is it?" You asked. 

Grell too seemed to perk up from his position on the dirt covered ground, his attention drawn west. The same exact direction that William was staring off into.

"Another one." William stated simply as leapt from roof to roof. You followed after him as Grell kept up pace with you both and came to a stop in a darkened alleyway. 

How small, fragile and vulnerable... The poor boy had never stood a chance. Those souls were the easiest to tempt. His body laid in the corner of the darkened street barely visible in the veil of black that covered the night.

"Poor thing." Grell said with a toothy smile. 

William played the child's cinematic record, reel tape floated through the air, documenting the boy's short life. 

You knelt down beside the body, your fingers brushed against the cool flesh of his cheek as his messy brown hair covered his shut eyes. 

It wasn't there. The soul was gone and whoever had taken it had just done the deed. You rose to your feet as William stamped a set of documents that he procured from thin air. 

"We just missed the bastard." You mumbled as you gazed into the horizon. The view was bleak, even with the rising sun trying to peak through the crowded buildings of London. 

"I should be going. I have to tend to Aveline. Plus, it's only a matter of time before Victoria sends her guard dog." You said. 

"I should go with you and visit Seb-chan..." Grell stated enthusiastically to himself, he clasped his hands together and love filled smile pulled at his face. 

"This paperwork is going to make a whole in the department. I'd better get started. We meet again, here, when them moon is at its apex." William grumbled in annoyance. 

"Don't be so romantic." You teased as you rolled your eyes at his words, you bid him goodbye and ignored Grell's whining. He was definitely a character and maybe if you weren't stressed with a demon running rampant, you'd throw a few jokes the redhead's way. 

You had returned to the Phantomhive manor in haste and you marched down the hall, searching room after room for the butler of the house. You opened door after door, slamming them all open and shut as you searched in a frenzy. Then, you spotted him pushing a metal cart down the hall, no doubt holding Ciel's precious breakfast. He glanced over his shoulder at you in mild surprise as your eyes burned with pure hate. 

Your fingers reached for him, grasped the lapels of his tailcoat in an iron grip and pulled him towards you. Your noses were practically touching as his eyes were wide with surprise. 

He had never expected you to get up close and personal with him. Your lips parted slightly and you inhaled. 

The anger you had felt faded if only slightly. It wasn't him. He hadn't taken the child's soul. A demon that wasn't lying, you'd never thought you'd see the day. To say you were surprised was an understatement, but you didn't let the bewilderment you were feeling show through your expression.

"I didn't realize you were this forward." He said with an impressed smirk.

The tone of his voice had caught you off guard. The energy that flowed off of him was overwhelming, intense in every sense of the word. It was weakening your body, your hands relaxed against him. His eyes burned bright swirls of red and magenta as he smirked.

Within an instant he had moved, swift and unhinged his lips touched yours.


	3. Monster

His lips were sweet and feather light to the touch. You had never felt something so sensual before in your entire existence and your brain froze. Your eyes were wide in bewilderment as his hands moved to rest on your shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze. Despite his lips being pressed against your own, his eyes, dark and full of hunger, were slightly open and his irises burned a bright red. He expected you to move to do something, anything. And you stood there as stiff as a brick, a deer caught in headlights. He pulled away from you a triumphant smile graced his devilish lips as the pads of his gloved fingers brushed at the apple's of your cheek.

"Am I that delicious?" He questioned in a low, seductive tone.

You could still feel them there, the soft touch of his lips, and your fingers trembled as they came to rest against your soft plump ones. Your eyes finally met his, actually seeing him for the first time since he had caught you off guard

And without warning, your wings appeared, and snapped with an intense ferocity. The deadly sharp feathers missed their target, his delicate neck, as it tore a jagged line across the beige colored wall. Your eyes burned as anger overwhelmed your mind. It had been a long time since you had experienced such rage, but Sebastian was your target at the moment not that despicable human woman.

A chuckled passed his lips as a large smile stretched across his face. "I see you've finally lost your patience." And he was poking fun at you, this was unforgivable. You would rip him to shreds.

A loud explosion shook the manor, causing Ciel to run forth from his room as he called to Sebastian. Aveline appeared by his side her eyes wide as she stared at the gaping hole in the wall of the manor.

"Is the manor under attack?" Aveline asked worriedly.

Aveline's face visibly paled as she heard a roar of Sebastian's name that sounded unmistakably like you, no doubt you were trying to kill him. A nervous laugh passed her lips as a sigh escaped Ciel.

Sebastian's eyes glowed a vibrant red as he dodged and blocked the blows that you aimed in his direction. A smirk touched his lips. He was enjoying every bit of this tantrum that you were throwing. And all over a simple kiss.

"How dare you?!" You yelled as you charged for him again. Your fist clenched as you aimed for his face.

"What's wrong, (Name)? I thought you would have enjoyed it. After all, when was the last time a man touched you?" He stared at you almost innocently as a smile touched his lips.

Your face burned red with rage and embarrassment. Consumed by anger, you hadn't noticed the swing of his foot until his black shoe had struck you in the side, which sent you flying. You landed on your feet and brushed the small trickle of blood that escaped your lips with the sleeve of your dress. You held your hand out as you internally cursed the man before you.

Apart of you had enjoyed the sensation of his lips against yours. And it scared you, lashing out at him was the only way you knew how to express the rage that you had felt at yourself. A demon, the worst of all the creatures in existence, was the one that had caught your attention. You feared the heartache that would await you if you fell for him. Demons were incapable of love. 

A golden hilt formed into existence, hovering in the air a few inches from your grasp, as the rest of the blade materialized with a vibrant yellow glow that sparkled with small white particles that reflected the light of the sun. 

"(Name)!" An irritated scoff passed your lips as you tilted your head in the mistress' direction and with a swift flick of your hand the sword was gone. She was running towards you in her nightgown, her cheeks inflamed with anger. She came to a stop before you and opened her mouth. And with simplest glare towards the young girl a cough passed her lips. She opened her mouth again and no words escaped her. Her eyes widened as she coughed some more and her throat released raspy noises. All the while Sebastian watched you with interest.

"Aveline, my dear you must have caught a cold. Come, let's return inside and get you properly dressed, then I'll make you some tea." You said as you tried to put on your best smile. 

Your blood was still boiling, you would love to rip him limb from limb but the misses was present. You offered the black haired demon a glare as you walked away with the young girl. You'd deal with him later. Aveline couldn't witness the fight between the two of you, it would be far too gruesome. 

The young girl gingerly sipped at the tea that you had given her and with a light snap of your fingers you offered her a small smile. Her voice had come back, though it was never gone to begin with and you spent most of the day with her as she nagged on and on about a fluffy white, blue eyed cat. 

“What happened to the other one that you had?” You questioned. 

“Ciel took it away! He’s allergic…” Aveline complained.

“Then you simply cannot have one. I’m sure that’s why Sebastian keeps them all hidden in his room.” You muttered as you offered the young girl a passion fruit flavored fruit tart with a dark chocolate crust accompanied by thin sugared strips, bits of mango and raspberries. 

“I’ll be sure to check it out later then!” She said with excitement.

A delighted smile lined her lips as she eagerly grabbed her fork. It was her favorite desert after all, but that didn’t mean that she needed to have it before dinner. Aveline was spoiled beyond measure. Since the passing of her mother, she was given anything she set her sight upon. It was one way to keep her happy and to shut her annoying mouth. Those were the exact words her father had said to you. 

You gave her a small bow as you exited the room and wandered the manor. A maid with short red hair and cracked glasses held a feather duster as she tried to dust off a blue and white porcelain vase. She wobbled and her arms quacked as beads of sweat previously fell down her face. 

And it tipped as a wail passed her lips. The vase had disappeared just before it struck the ground and the maid stared at the ground, the spot where it should have shattered, dumbfounded. Then she turned and bowed, as if she had known you were there the whole time. 

“Forgive me Sebastian!” She cried. 

A scoff passed your lips as you approached the human woman. Your index finger flew out striking her in the forehead and a pitiful cry passed her lips as a red sore appeared in the center of her head. She stroked the wounded spot gingerly as you placed the vase down on the intricate wooden stand it was originally on. 

“ **I** am not _Sebastian_.” You practically bit the words out as you brushed past her. 

How dare she mistake you for that _thing_ …

You knocked the door to Ciel’s office gently and allowed yourself in as you offered the young boy a small bow. He stared at you in slight surprise before an uninterested look filled his gaze and he returned his attention to the paperwork before him. 

“Ciel-“ 

“You should address me as Lord Phantomhive.” He clipped. 

A laugh escaped your lips at the boy’s words and he glanced up at you, glaring. He was an arrogant brat, the exact opposite of what you expected. You placed your arms behind your back as a smile touched your lips. 

“You’re nothing like I expected. I thought you’d be more like your mother.” 

Sure it was insensitive to say such a thing, but he had gotten to you too. Striking you at your ego, your very pride. He was only a _human_ after all. What right did he have to address you in such a way, a being created stronger much more durable than him?!

His eyes widened as he rose to his feet and he slammed his hands down onto his desk. You cleared your throat before a word could escape his lips. 

“Forgive me, I meant no disrespect. I was a friend of Lady Rachel,” You offered him another bow as a solemn expression contorted your features. “She didn’t deserve death so early in life.” 

The doors to the study swung open and you rose to your full height as bright red eyes caught your attention. His hand had gripped your throat, rough and unforgiving as a frown held his features. A cough escaped your lips as you struggled for breath. 

“What are you doing in here? I thought I made it specifically clear that I didn’t want you around my master?” He questioned and his grip tightened. 

Tears filled your eyes as you heard the young boy yell in protest. A stream of blood slipped down the butler’s cheek as his grip on you loosened, allowing air into your lungs. Your wings were pointed, touching the soft flesh of his neck, waiting for him to make a move. 

“And I told you I wanted nothing with him,” You practically bit out the words as his hands moved from your neck. The pristine white feathers disappeared and you returned your attention to Ciel, his eyes stared at you in slight wonder. “I’m actually here on business.” 

“Has the Queen sent a letter in regards to children being murdered in and around London? Don’t worry I know about your _position_. The Grim Reapers are investigating and they’ve asked me for help.” You informed the both of them as you glanced between Sebastian and Ciel. 

“We have and our investigation is separate. Why tell us this?” Ciel questioned.  


“I can’t track it, it’s a _demon_. It takes off before I can get close enough. It’s feasting on the souls of vulnerable children, its like a rabid animal. Someone has to put it down.” 

“Oh, so you need _my_ help?” Sebastian asked with a small smirk. And you couldn’t help but roll your eyes. “Aveline will serve as bait.”

Ciel’s dark blue eyes met your own as he stared up at you. He folded his hands as he contemplated the idea. A pleased, sinister smile came to Sebastian’s lips as his eyes burned their natural demonic red before returning to their usual dull red appearance. 

“You’re willing to do that? I suppose you angels are no different than demons.” Ciel stated. 

A knowing smirk came to Sebastian’s lips and you offered him a pointed glare. “She’ll be _perfectly_ fine. Aveline knows what to do when a dangerous situation arises.” You explained. 

“If you insist.” Ciel stated and with a wave of his hand he had you dismissed alongside his butler. 

You stepped out into the hall and Sebastian followed after you once he had shut the door behind him. You could feel his eyes watching you and a blush dusted your cheeks as you held your head high. You cursed your body and heart for thinking of him, yearning for his touch. 

You would not fall so easily… 

Well you hoped so at least he was making it harder and harder with each passing day. It was those damned good looks, his soft voice, the way his eyes looked at you, tempting and unforgiving as that _awful_ smile held his lips. 

You internally fumed as he approached you from behind, gaining on you, closer and closer until his hand had grasped your arm and he had tugged you into an adjacent hall darkened by the fading lights of the setting sun. A startled gasp left your lips as his arms wound around you from behind. 

You could feel his breath on your cheeks as his lips gently touched the shell of your ear. Your body tightened as his fingers brushed down along the sleeve of your arm as his other arm was crossed over your body, hand cupping your chin as he tilted your head gently to meet his sultry bright red eyes

“What’s the matter (Name)? Cat got your tongue?” He questioned gently in a teasing tone. 

Then you felt it, the wet feeling of his tongue on your ear before his pointed teeth gave your earlobe a light bite. Your eyes widened as your body stiffened and you wrenched your body free, elbowing him in the gut allowing him to release his hold on you, before your hand struck him hard across his face. 

“Give it a rest already. I get that you’re a demon, but stop trying to mate with everything that has two legs.” You grumbled with a glare. 

Sebastian turned to you and offered his usual smile as he stepped closer to you and you remained still, unwavering as your eyes met his bright red ones. “What have you done with those precious feline beauties?” He questioned. 

You raised an eyebrow elegantly at his question. “They were given homes, I made sure of it. Ciel can’t have them around after all… He is allergic.” You informed innocently with a small smile. 

You could feel the anger radiating off of him in waves, but you were only helping the master of the house. It wasn’t your fault that his butler couldn’t do his job. 

“Ciel can handle a couple of irritants here and there, it’ll boost his immune system.” Sebastian countered and you laughed at his words. The demon was trying to find any way to excuse the fact of him having numerous cats parole around the manor. 

You had briefly mentioned to Aveline of the errands that you and Ciel needed to take care of personally within London. The details had been vague, but the young girl had agreed. She was no doubt enthused by the fact that she could finally speak with Sebastian since you had set rules and regulations for the young misses when it came to the butler. You remembered the open mouthed, wide-eyed expression on her face when you had actually handed her a hand written list.

After some time you had left Ciel and Aveline alone in the streets of London. You weren’t that far, a couple of rooftops away and Sebastian lurked in the shadows as he trailed behind the pair, a safe distance away. 

“Oh my Sebastian is here~!” Grell practically sang the words as he watched the butler with heart-shaped eyes. And apart of you felt bad for the red haired male, considering that Grell didn't seem like the demons type after all of the advances he has thrown your way. 

“Shut your mouth, you’ll blow his cover.” You whispered with a snap. 

A sigh escaped William’s lips as he watched the scene carefully. 

Ciel and Aveline suddenly stopped and the young girl’s attention shifted to a man within the shadows. You could barely make out the words that passed his lips, even with your heightened senses, as his tooth smile glimmered in the moonlight. Your brow furrowed as you spotted a reflection, a glare that blinded you.

You shielded your sight as a startled yell escaped Ciel. “Sebastian!” 

The butler reacted, charging in swiftly and removing his young master from danger. Once you had regained your sight, you noticed the butler’s missing tailcoat and his bloodied right sleeve. Your eyes wandered as you frantically searched for Aveline’s bright colored yellow dress. Then you spotted her being carried off by a creature enveloped in darkness. 

Blinded by rage you surged forward with sprouted wings and angelic blade in hand. You charged with both hands gripped on the sword as you charged across the rooftops. Sebastian ran parallel to you across the rooftops. A flurry of black spears shot out at you. You weaved in and out, avoiding them as an _almost_ worried gaze filled the butler's gaze as he glanced at you. 

With a ferocious swing you had cut down one of the black spears evenly in the center, allowing you to continue forward. You hadn’t noticed them aim for you again, sharp and deadly. They had struck you between the shoulder blades, pulling a pained scream passed your lips. You could feel your flesh burning from the hellish power and your blade fell from your grasp. 

You could barely make out Sebastian yelling your name as he changed direction; towards you. A second fire, much more intense than the first had struck you in the neck, sending you plummeting to the ground. Sebastian had caught you in his arms and you could practically hear Grell screaming in protest. 

Your eyes stared up into Sebastian’s as he laid you gently on the ground as tears slipped from your eyes. And without warning he had ripped the darkened blade from your neck, causing a torrent of blood to escape from your lips followed by a violent cough as your wounds struggled to repair themselves at a rapid pace. 

You breathed heavily as you struggled to rise to your feet. Sebastian placed a gentle hand on your shoulder as his eyes narrowed. Ciel was by his side and the young boy stared down at you with a somber expression. You could see William from the corner of your eye playing the Cinematic Record of a young child hidden by the darkness.

“It’s not her. We’ll get here back.” Ciel said as he disappeared from view. 

A scoff. “This is all your fault, the girl’s _death_ is on you.” William said referring to Aveline. 

She wouldn’t die that easily that much you knew for sure. _You_ were still protecting her. There was a reason that you were tasked with protecting humans that would one day influence the world for the better. You had a back-up plan, you just hoped it would last long enough for her to see the light of the next day.


	4. Unsteady

Your wounds had woven themselves together leaving faint marks against the flesh of your skin. They weren't healed completely, internally the muscles ached and burned with an intense ferocity. A frown held Sebastian's lips, his eyes on you as you moved about the manor as if nothing had happened. You could feel the disapproval coming off of him in waves. 

"What?" You asked, annoyance evident in your voice. 

"You're in no condition-" 

"Since when did you care? _I_ have a demon to kill," You interrupted him with a snarl as you marched away from him, fists clenched. "First I need to find the bastard, then I'll bury him in the ground."

"Sebastian," The butler shifted his gaze to the young blue haired male. "We're going to see Undertaker." Sebastian gave the young boy a smile with his usual response, 'yes, my lord.' 

A set of dark blue eyes then glared at you as he pointed is elegant cane in your direction. "You are too, this is your fault after all." He stated simply. 

Your eye twitched slightly. When did he get the idea that he could order you around? You weren't his lap dog, but he was right. 

This was your fault. 

And you couldn't blame the boy for the anger that he felt towards you. His friend, your ward, had been kidnapped. With a simple nod of your head, you agreed. 

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder to regard the old head butler, the red haired maid, a gardener boy and the cook. "Tanaka, Mei-Rin, Bardory, Finnian," the last three stood to attention at the sound of Sebastian's commanding voice. "Watch the manor." 

The three of them saluted Sebastian as an enthusiastic 'yes' escaped them in unison, followed by Tanaka holding his signature cup of tea as a 'ho...ho...ho' passed his lips. 

You stared at them in wonder. They didn't seem like normal bunch. the maid was always causing a mess, the cook was a disaster in the kitchen, the boy tore the hedges and flowers to shreds and Tanaka... Well he was just Tanaka. 

And with that you had soon enough found yourself in a small uninhabited shop. It was dark and quite honestly, creepy. Well that was to be expected since you were visiting an undertaker. Coffins were displayed through out the room as you held your composure, that is until one of them shifted, the lid opening just a crack. 

The dead shouldn't move, you knew that much and you summoned the angelic blade, getting ready for a swing as a startled yell passed your lips. Ciel's mouth practically dropped open in shock as his eyes widened and Sebastian moved at the speed of light. He appeared behind you, his gloved hands grasped yours tightly as you held the hilt of the blade, stopping the deadly swing. And then a white haired man appeared from within the wooden coffin as a laugh passed his lips. 

You barely noticed the fluorescent green and yellow color of his eyes from beneath his hair and a sigh passed your lips. A Grim Reaper... 

What the fuck was he doing in there? 

Now you were angry, this man had nearly taken your heart from your chest with that scare he had just given you. You cleared your throat as he introduced himself to you. It seemed that Sebastian and Ciel were pretty used to this, the former especially so. A large, almost inhuman smile graced his lips as he stared at you and his hands moved to grasp yours, causing you to stare at him in shock. Sebastian's hand struck out, swift and with exact precision knocked Undertaker's hands away from you. The demon butler's aura darkened as he offered the white haired man a prominent glare and you couldn't help the curiousness that you felt at the _strange_ turn of events. 

"Oh, Sebastian~ Well isn't this interesting." This man reminded you have a snake as he slid to stand behind the butler, placing a hand on the demon's shoulder.

"Undertaker, we're here on business." Ciel said getting straight to the point as his eyes narrowed.

Undertaker moved to sit behind his desk and folded his arms, his elbow rested against the desk for support as his smile fell. He tsked Ciel with a wave of his index finger as a single visible green and yellow eye stared at the young boy. "You know the rules, make me laugh and I'll give you whatever you want." He stated. 

An irritated sigh escaped the young boy and you opened your mouth to speak. "How about I give you a bit of information? I hear you Reaper's are interested in the concepts of death." You said plainly.

Well sure it wasn't your place to be divulging such information, all of the information concerning the mortal body after death was top secret after all. Though who would know? This would be strictly between you and the individuals within the room, no one else. You would make the exception, all to find Aveline. You had a job to do and you'd make sure that no matter what, she turned out unharmed. You'd move the Earth for the brat.

"Oh~" The Reaper seemed to grow in excitement as he leaned across his desk towards you, a large smile on his lips once again.

"Consciousness exists once the heart has stopped. I'm surprised you don't remember." You couldn't help but throw in the little jab at the end. Grim Reapers were once human after all. Reaping the souls of the recently departed was a so called punishment they were given for a set amount of time for taking their own life. He hummed at your words. "For how long?" He pushed. A sigh passed your lips.

"Until the soul is retrieved... Minutes. Longer than that and you'll need an _exterminator _." You stated.__

"Hear, that Earl? Your parents might still be around~" The Undertaker stated as he made creepy grabbing motion with both of his hands towards the young boy.

Ciel stared at him in shock and a scoff passed your lips. "Don't listen to him, what he's referring to is something dark and twisted. Your parents moved on a long time ago." You stated as you crossed your arms. 

Undertaker pulled out a map and circled locations across the city and a few further out in the outskirts. "This is where those tiny little bodies were found. No apparent cause of death, but we all know what that means." Undertaker said with a smile.

A scoff passed your lips as you stared down at the small red dots. These attacks were random. Nothing was consistent about them. And that demon had baited you instead taking Aveline from right beneath your fingers. Fists clenched you stormed out of the gloomy shop into the streets of London. You had noticed the butler follow behind you, leaving his young master behind, until a gentle hand came to rest against your shoulder. 

"We'll find her, (Name)." He stated soothingly. 

Your brow furrowed at his words and you tried to shake his grip free as you offered him a glare. "Stop pretending like you care, it's disgusting." You growled as tears stung your eyes. 

You could feel all the pent up rage you held towards him burst forth to the surface. He hadn't even done anything wrong, except for a little harmless teasing. The frustration of losing the girl had gotten to you. The thought of losing her under your watch was tearing you apart. This was the main reason you had resorted to treating humans with such disdain. That and your arrogance of course. 

"You feel nothing that matters! What would you understand? You're just worried about your next meal like an animal scavenging in the dark." Your words were filled with anger as you glared at him. 

Sebastian's eyes darkened as he stared down at you, his grip tightened on your shoulder. It was a reassuring gesture, one that he had learned for his own benefit. You had caught them, the subtle affectionate gestures, longing glances in your direction... all just to gain your attention. In an effort, to no doubt manipulate you. You could see through him, through the facade he had placed. 

_(Name)..._

You heard it. Her voice loud and clear, ringing in your ears and your eyes widened as a relieved sigh passed your lips. 

She had called out to you, just like you had instructed her whenever she was in danger. In your excitement you had vanished with a resounding flap of your wings, unknowingly bringing the demon butler along with you. 

You appeared in front of an abandoned church in the outskirts of the city and a scoff passed your lips. Then you felt it, the intense fatigue that wracked your body. You fell forward into the butler's chest as his arms wound around your waist and shoulders. With half-lidded eyes you turned your gaze up to see his smiling face and a feigned worried expression within his gaze as you offered him your best glare. He was an excellent actor you'd give him that, teleporting yourself would have been a walk in the park, but you had brought _this_ fool along with you as well.

"I told you to _stop_ with your games." You grumbled as you pulled away from him and trudged in the direction of the church.

You slammed the double wooden doors to the church wide open and stepped inside. Your gaze instantly landed on a man with dark black hair dressed in rags. A scoff passed your lips at his appearance. An appearance befitting his standing. A large smile lined his lips as you stepped towards him with a slight wobble in your step. Sebastian trailed behind you, his gaze taking on a darker hue than normal. Maniacal laughter left the demon's lips as he pointed a finger in your direction. He glanced between you and Sebastian as his smile continued to grow wider and wider.

"A _demon_ and an _angel_ working together? I thought I'd never see the day." He clapped his hands loudly, applauding you and Sebastian as his eyes drifted towards the butler.

"I must say that young boy you had by your side seemed like the most exquisite specimen I've ever seen, though I must admit I had to take the easier target." He added as his tongue slithered from the confines of his mouth to lick his lips. Sebastian's eyes darkened further at the mention of the young Earl being stolen out from beneath his nose.

"Where is the girl?!" You yelled.

The despicable creature didn't even have to respond, you heard her voice call out to you once again within the back of your mind and your gaze shifted from the demon towards the confessional booth at the edge of the room. A growl passed the man's lips. He had noticed the change in your demeanor, the calm that washed over your senses. You had barely caught the jagged spear coated in black darkness that was aimed directly at you. You lept out of its path, Sebastian following suit as you both trained your eyes on the demon before you. And the shimmering golden blade appeared in your hand once again.

A laugh passed his lips as more dark matter was thrown in your direction. You dodged them as your brow furrowed in pain. And the demon's smile widened. He charged forward and slipped into a crouching position as his foot lashed out at you. You were able to block the blow in time with the flat side of your weapon. Your body was thrown a few feet backwards and near instantly you were in heat of battle again swinging the blade of your weapon with expert precision, aimed for the demon's neck. He leaned back as his hand flung out, a dark ball of energy fired at you and you grit your teeth as your wings shielded you, taking the full force of the blow.

Fatigue had worn out your body far too much from the near death situation you had experienced the night before. The effort needed to hold up your weapon caused your muscles to protest in pain causing you to grind your teeth. From the corner of your eye, you spotted Sebastian approaching the confessional booth. Despite the pain, you swung the double edged sword relentlessly. A few of your attacks had struck their target as blood streamed down his arm and face. He was a slippery bastard but you'd kill him.

"(Name)!" 

Aveline had screamed your name in fright and you shifted your gaze. Sebastian had untied the young lady and from this distance you could see the tears in her eyes. Your heart filled with relief at the sight of her unharmed, despite her disheveled appearance. 

"Pay attention!" A burning sensation tore through your left arm as blood splattered to the ground. Your eyes widened in surprise as the attacking demon's hand wound around your neck, an iron grip choking the breath from your lungs. 

"Tell me, how'd you do it? How'd you stop me from _taking_ her?!" He yelled as he threw you. Your body struck the pews of the church hard, breaking through a couple of rows and blood escaped your lips. 

Just as you were about to rise to your feet, hand on the hilt of your blade, Sebastian stepped between you and the demon. His eyes burned with rage, red and unforgiving. You stared at the butler's back, speechless. He came to your defense, you had never expected such a thing to be possible. Lady Aveline was then by your side, her arms wrapped around your neck as she sobbed into your shoulder. 

"You actually came!" She cried and you wrapped your arms around her, drawing her close. 

"You're defending her?!" The demon yelled incredulously towards the butler.

"It's the Phantomhive hospitality to treat our guests, especially important ones, with the utmost care." Sebastian informed simply as he stepped forward.

And a sinister smirk pulled at his lips as darkness stretched out of him. It covered the ground, the walls and came to a stop just before your feet. Out of instinct your body responded, your muscles stiffened at the sight of his true form and your wide eyes burned a bright angelic blue hue. You brought Aveline closer to you. You couldn't let her witness this. _This_ would be something she'd _never_ be able to forget; a never ending plague that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Your eyes focused on the fight, of a demon destroying one of his own kind mercilessly. Aveline shivered in your arms; the wails that echoed of the walls were near deafening. 

Then it was silent.

The darkness had vanished and Sebastian was kneeling beside you. Your eyes darkened to their natural hue as your gaze met his. You couldn't pinpoint the vanishing emotions within in his gaze.

Rage...And was that jealousy?!

You nearly laughed at the thought as your mind shifted to the child in your arms. You turned your attention to Aveline and held her at arm's length, inspecting her for any wounds. A relieved sigh passed your lips and you returned your gaze to the demon butler. A small grateful smile touched your lips, he responded with a small smile of his own as no words needed to pass between you.

I had arrived to the Phantomhive Manor just in time, giving Sebastian enough leeway to prepare dinner. Aveline had rushed to Ciel's side to tell the boy of the horrific ordeal that she had experienced and thanked him profusely for sending his butler with you. You offered as much help as you could in the kitchen, despite the severe injuries you had endured. It would take time but your body would heal completely within a day or two. You couldn't help but stare at the butler as you worked. He acted as if he hadn't noticed your curious gaze and continued on with his business. You were starting to see him in a different light now. Maybe he wasn't as bad as you had originally thought, though you would like it if his teasing mild out.

He had defended both you and Aveline when it wasn't necessary for him to do so. And his so called excuse of 'Phantomhive hospitality' sounded like a load of crap. You were sure that Ciel had a certain set of rules, but for the demon butler to have gone all out on his target was a little bit of a stretch. Your unwavering gaze must have irritated him as the butler turned his attention to you, just as you were passing by him with a large bag of sugar in your grasp. 

"What is it?" He asked as he stopped working on the process of curing a pork thigh.

"Nothing, I just-"

The sudden feel of his fingers against your neck had silenced you and you with held the hiss that nearly passed your lips. His eyes were glued to the angry, bruised purple flesh, before they met your own. And there it was again. His eyes brightened dangerously to their demonic red as his jaw tightened in anger. You brushed passed him irritated.

You glanced over your shoulder towards him with a cold gaze. " _Stop_ playing games."

You hoped this time he had gotten the message. You were tired of the worried glances and other strange things you had seen him do and feel. He was a _demon_ ; incapable of the emotions you or anyone else could feel. Yet the imitations of those very emotions were very real; to the point were soon enough you were sure that you'd begin to get confused. You wanted to leave this place soon, maybe you weren't so cut out to challenge this demon at all. You just hoped that Aveline's business here would be over in the near future.


	5. Golden

Finally, you were leaving the Phantomhive Manor. You'd be rid of the butler for good now. A relieved sigh passed your lips as you prepared Aveline's belongings for departure. 

And of course there was no possible way you were leaving without incident. On your way to meet the young misses in the foyer with her belongings in tow, Sebastian had cornered you. The luggage had fallen to the ground unnoticed as he stepped closer. 

His gloved hand rested against the wall beside your head and his eyes burned into yours, intense and filled with hunger. You offered the man a glare as his other hand moved to rest against your waist. 

"I never thought that you leaving would have such an effect on me." He muttered as he leaned in closer with a somber expression. Wide eyed and unprepared, you inched your head away as his other hand moved to grasp your shoulder, firmly. 

A shallow sigh of relief passed your lips as his head came to rest between your shoulder and the crook of your neck. This wasn't going were you thought it would have. His lips wouldn't touch yours and you thanked the heavens. Then your eyes landed on Finnian as he rounded the corner. 

He opened his mouth to speak and hesitated. He stared at both you and Sebastian in silent surprise. Your face burned a bright red in embarrassment and you pushed Sebastian away from you none to gently. Tight-lipped and wide-eyed you grabbed the luggage you had dropped and disappeared quickly down the hall. You missed the small smirk that touched Sebastian's lips in that moment as he watched after you. 

The red flush dissipated and you continued forward until you were outside standing before a simple, yet elegant carriage. Ciel and Aveline stood outside - offering one another their heartfelt good-byes. 

A sneeze escaped the young Earl and he offered Aveline an annoyed glance, then his gaze shifted to the sleeping kitten within her arms. A sheepish smile found her lips followed by an insincere apology. 

Ciel fidgeted, struggled and stiffened to hold back yet another sneeze in vain. A red hue touched his face - his allergies were peaking and it was only a matter of time before he'd lose his mind. 

"Aveline dear, why don't you wait in the carriage." You ordered. 

Aveline stared at you in mild surprise - she moved towards the carriage, albeit slow as she contemplated your words - then disappeared behind the wooden door. 

A sigh of relief escaped Ciel; Sebastian stood behind him, a neutral expression holding his face and his eyes were locked onto your own. Finnian, Mey-Rin, Bardroy and Tanaka appeared shortly after standing further back - behind the head butler. 

You offered a bow - not too low nor too high, a bow appropriate of your position as Aveline's personal servant. The distinct flap of wings called your attention, small and delicate. Your gaze shifted as you stood straight, eyes set on the grey pigeon. 

How distasteful...

A golden bow wrapped around its leg bearing an all to familiar family insignia prompted you to hold your arm out. The others looked on curiously and the bird landed on your hand. Your fingers pulled at the message attached, the pigeon - Vincent as Aveline called him - took to the sky once more. 

Your gaze shifted between the butler and the earl. Messages from the Comte were never a good sign. Your eyes darkened, cold and hard as your lips pressed together. 

Your gaze met Ciel's hard set face - his back was straight, his hand tightened on the handle of his cane and his words were firm: "Sebastian, take care of Lady Aveline's belongings, when your done report to me at once." A swift turn and the Earl marched up the stairs, you followed behind him not once glancing back at the butler to notice the satisfied smile that touched his lips. 

Ciel seated himself in a green arm chair within a private seating room - his elbow rested against the arm of the chair, his hand rested against his head, and a bored, uninterested look clouded his one blue eye. The seat across from his remained vacant and you handed the boy the folded letter. 

"I don't usually share confidential messages but this - I can not ignore." You were straight to business. 

Ciel sat upright and his eye focused on you before he pulled the letter from his grasp. He read it a couple of times and his brow furrowed. The door opened, Sebastian entered, offered a bow - unseen by Ciel - and took his place on the other side of the Earl. 

"The Comte's food taster was killed by poison. You want Aveline to stay here until all is figured out, I'm assuming?" Ciel asked and he placed the letter down onto the round oaken table before him. 

A simple nod of your head and with pursed lips your gaze hardened. "Comtesse Beaumont died of an unknown poison years ago at one the Beaumont manors. I don't know much of the details but I refuse to put Aveline in danger. Any one of the estates are potentially dangerous - even if it's just the Comte being targeted." 

Ciel hummed in response and he clasped his hands together, elbows rested on both arms of the chair. "I'm assuming you also want this conversation kept strictly between us. I'll have to notify the Queen that your stay is much longer, I'm sure you know." 

A grateful smile touched your lips and a sincere glimmer filled your eyes. "And I'm sure she'll give her favorite Earl anything he requests." 

A chuckle escaped Ciel at your words as he rose from his seat, walked to the door and excuse himself and vanished. 

Sebastian turned his gaze to you and your lips turned down into a frown. 

"An excellent turn of events, don't you think?" He asked. 

"No." Curt and straight to the point, you turned away from him to leave. 

You'd have to deal with him now, indefinitely until this assassin was found. 

Aveline had found you just as you were leaving, an annoyed cry escaped her lips as she backed you into the room. 

"Ah but I miss being home! Do we really have to stay longer?" Aveline moved behind you to sit in the chair Ciel had once been in and your eyes shifted to the letter still on the table. Sebastian's eyes met yours and with the speed of a humming bird he had pulled the letter away, unnoticed.A sigh escaped Aveline as she sunk down into the comfortable chair. 

"Well I suppose it must be important," her gaze shifted to you, dissatisfaction visibly in her brown eyes. "What's the reason anyways?" 

You offered a bow - an apologetic one, both for the lie that passed your lips and for the blatant disrespect you have caused for concealing such important message. 

"I have personal business that I must attend to in London m'lady, please forgive me." 

A sigh passed her lips, shoulders slumped and her eyes - bored - held your own. "I supposed there's nothing we can do then, do hurry though, I miss father." 

"Of course m'lady." You said, you rose to your full height and left the room - Sebastian followed behind you. You were gone, faster than the mortal eye could see - moving about the manor at near light speed. Sebastian kept pace with you and you shot him an annoyed gaze once you had settled comfortably into the confines of your room. 

It wasn't extravagant, far from it to be exact and located right across the hall from Sebastian's own room. Thankfully you hadn't seen much of him. His eyes darted around the room, serving the neat and tidy luggage and books you had brought from France. 

You had grabbed an ink-welled pen and a thick sheet of paper - calligraphy inked the sheets as your hand moved, fast, precise and unnatural. Within seconds the letter had been written, sealed and tucked safely into the folds of your grey dress. 

"Angels sleep?" 

You turned to Sebastian and found him staring down at the full sized bed. He could tell that it was freshly made, slept in. 

"Yes, we replenish energy faster and believe it or not we do dream. I suppose you don't." You said with a small smirk. 

A playful sigh passed his lips as he shook his head. "Recreationally, but we don't need it." 

"Now that's a benefit I would like." You said. You stepped forward only to have him step in your path. A mischievous smirk pulled at his lips, his fingers ghosted along the sleeve of you arm and his eyes brightened to their demonic red. 

"Is it? Maybe I could share it with you..." 

Your eyes narrowed, your hands slapped away at his fingers and without a word you left the room - Sebastian followed yet again. 

The furrow in your brow deepened, the demon butler was still following you and for what purpose you didn't know. 

The bright sun above shined down, the birds whistled and the soft breeze touched your skin when you stepped outside. You slammed the door behind you hoping it would strike the butler in the face - his hands caught the heavy wooden door and a smile touched his lips when your gaze met his own. 

A soft roll of the eyes and you turned your attention elsewhere. You held your hand out in the air and a bird, a puffy little creature with light blue feathers perched itself on your fingers. A soft whisper left your lips and the bird stood to attention as you tied the letter you had written to its leg - and with a flap of its wings the bird was in the air. 

A soft clap drew your attention back to the butler. 

"A true animal charmer. A letter to the Comte?" Sebastian asked.

"An excuse to stay, a ruse of sorts to deter his enemies for the time being. Investigating a murder in France while in England can be a nuisance." You said with a nod of your head. 

Above all you were worried about Aveline and to an extent Ciel. What if they attacked the misses here? You didn't want to place either of them in danger. 

"(Name), you never did tell me how you stopped that demon from devouring Lady Aveline." Sebastian said. 

His eyes were cold, stone like and serious. His posture was rigid and his eyes held yours. 

"She wears a necklace - it belonged to Paul and I came across it after some time - it protects against unnatural harm. Demon, reaper, not even an angel could touch a feather on her head." You informed. 

"Poison would take her life then?" 

Your silence was all he needed to confirm his question and he stepped closer to you. His fingers brushed against the plump flesh of your cheek, gentle and sweet his eyes held yours. 

"We'll protect her." 

Your gaze softened - barriers broken, leaving you vulnerable to his demonic charm - and a soft smile touched your lips. 

The sudden sound of chainsaw revving - a contraption yet to be invented in the modern world - filled your ears followed by the dramatic cry of an all too familiar voice. Sebastian suddenly lifted you into his arms and dashed away just as metal collided into the ground where you had both been standing. 

Your feet touched the ground once again and you stood beside the butler with your arms crossed beneath your chest.

"Oh Sebastian, just let me get a piece of her okay?" Grell asked. 

"Grell, what are you doing here?" You countered. 

The red haired man pointed a finger at you. "You shouldn't be standing so close to him." He retorted in irritation. 

"Grell, what are your doing here?" Sebastian asked. 

The butler's eyes were cold, unforgiving as they held the love struck fools p eyes. 

"Oh Sebastian don't look so angry~" Grell wrapped his arms around himself and his eyes turned to you and he glared. "I came to ask the feathered bat to do her duty as a judge." 

Feathered bat? 

You had nearly lost it. Sebastian's hand came to rest on your shoulder and you glared at him. 

"No." You answered firmly. 

A cry passed Grell's lips. "But the other two are here. You're the last one." 

"I said no." 

William stepped out of the thick woods, you briefly glanced at him before making eyes contact with Sebastian. 

"I thought you would have shown them the Phantomihive hospitality. Didn't you notice them?" You asked.

A smirk pulled at Sebastian's lips and his gaze, dark and resolute met yours. 

"What kind of butler do you take me for, (Name)? I noticed them long ago, but they seem to be your guests." He replied. 

"The other two virtues have gathered; Patience is all that's left. Judgment is in two days time." William informed. 

A sigh escaped you. If they were both here it meant one thing and one thing only. Whoever's judgement was coming up was important - centuries of waiting to be forgiven were finally here. 

"Alright, but the demon comes too. Those are my conditions." You said. 

Your gaze firm and cold landed on William and his lips pressed together firmly. He could tell you weren't going to back down from this decision. Sebastian's eyes filled with amusement and his gaze locked on William. The Reaper nodded his head and walked away - you could practically see the irritation towards this situation wafting of him. 

No doubt he was upset by the amount of paperwork that needed to be done now. Grell all but cheered at the prospect of the butler being so very close to him. 

You clapped your hands ushering the red haired Reaper off in William's direction and he protested, angry and heart-broken. He had come her to see Sebastian above all else. 

"Goodbye, Sebastian. See you soon~" Grell offered the demon a wink before disappearing back into the woods behind William. 

A satisfied smile came to Sebastian's lips and he said with a mischievous look in his eyes: "You just couldn't stand being too far away from me?" 

A smile touched your lips, innocent and sweet - a deceit worthy of being the greatest of sins. You clasped your hands behind your back as you tried to find the right words. 

"I suppose you're not as bad as you seem."


	6. Court of Fools

Ciel sat alone in his study waiting for his butler to bring him his afternoon tea. Then there were so many things to do. A guest was arriving at the manor for dinner, Aveline was staying indefinitely and Ciel had gotten another letter from the Queen. 

Yet another investigation he had to conduct. 

A sigh passed the young boy's lips and his eyes landed on a pure white feline that sat before him on his desk. The damned thing had startled him causing the Earl to jump in surprise. It had appeared so suddenly and its big blue eyes stared up at him, innocent and pure. 

A disturbed expression lined the boy's features when the cat moved forward and jumped to land in his lap. It curled, nestled into the boy and a loud purr escaped the feline - it's bright blue eyes stared up at the young boy, mesmerizing him. 

He stared, a stunned expression on his features. His allergies hadn't kicked in, not a single sneeze wracked his body nor itch tickled his nose. 

Just as the door to the study opened the cat had moved, swift and precise out the window behind the young boy. Sebastian entered the room a tray in his hands with the long awaited tea that the Earl had been anticipating.

A scoff passed the young boy's lips.

"Took you long enough." 

Sebastian paused, his hands still rested on the tea kettle as his eyes surveyed his master and then he continued. 

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked. 

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Sebastian stated. 

Sebastian continued his afternoon routine of serving Ciel tea and he said: "(Name) has requested that I accompany her to Reaper HQ - a personal matter on her part." 

Ciel's dark blue eye turned to Sebastian, he brought the tea cup to his lips and sipped gingerly.

"Whatever (Name) has to do I'm sure she can handle herself. In the mean time help investigate the Beaumont murders - then report all your findings to her. Don't forget, we also have our own investigation to conduct." Ciel informed. 

"As you wish." Sebastian stated with a bow placing his right hand overbid heart before he left still holding the empty tray ticked beneath his arm.

You waited for the butler patiently in the hallway with a sweet, almost too innocent smile on your lips. Sebastian stared at you curiously as he pulled the door shut behind him. 

"What?" He asked.

"You really are a dog. No matter what that brat tells you to do you do it. I never thought your leash would be that tight." You said. 

It was the truth. If Ciel had told Sebastian to jump, the butler would no doubt ask 'how high' - all because of the contract that bound them to one another.

He stepped close to you, tilted his head to the side and a smirk pulled at his lips. 

"Oh let's not tease, (Name). You're not that different either - you just pretend your connected to Aveline. There's no foundation. She'll forget you eventually, am I right?" He said and his eyes held yours. 

"All the better then. I don't have to worry about _another_ child." You stated. 

It was a lie. Each one of the little children you had guided through out your long existence affected you, some more than others and the thought - the feeling of being forgotten was painful. Even if it was a safe guard to keep humans from remembering that supernatural entities existed, it cut a whole into your heart and the disdain and pain you felt shrouded the rest of your emotions - twisting and turning your mind into that of fiend. 

"It's okay she won't remember much of you either," your fingers pulled at the lapels of Sebastian's tail coat and his tie. You smoothed the wrinkles out of his clothes and smiled. "Anything that's unnatural actually, tends to happen to humans that are destined for greatness." Your eyes met the butler's and you patted him gently on the chest before stepping around him and leaving. 

You had arrived to Reaper HQ without incident and was guided into a large room. It was enormous - not nearly as large as the chambers at _home_ but still it was extravagant and exquisite. Carved wood and fine gold details lined the walls and furniture of the circular room. Your eyes landed on the two individuals staring one another down - an equally annoyed expression on both of their features. 

These two sticks in the mud - you couldn't handle them on a normal day, how in the hell were you supposed to function now? 

"Temperance and Chastity, fighting already?" You asked as you descended the steps toward the center of the room. 

"A disagreement." The blonde haired woman's head snapped towards you - her glasses almost fell of her face when she turned abruptly and her fingers pushed at the frame, keeping them in place - and she practically hissed the words. 

For some reason Chastity couldn't stand you - something along the lines of forgiving without context. It was your job to forgive, to be merciful that didn't mean that souls weren't punished. 

The brown haired man sighed. "Katherine doesn't seem to agree with me. The boy acted in defense. He might have slaughtered a human, but he was protecting one of his own. Had he been a fool and acted like the redhead I would take a different stance. I'm not saying, Bernard shouldn't be punished. Just not to the extent that you want!" Jeston all but yelled the last bit to the blonde hair woman. 

"Either way he's forgiven." You all but muttered. 

A frustrated cry passed Katherine's lips. "Out of all of _us_ I can't stand you the most! You look at none of the facts. You throw out judgement as you please!" 

"I don't have to - the trial hasn't even started yet and your dragging yourself through a mine field. Get a hold of yourself - the both of you. I don't wanna be stuck in here for two days again." 

"Actually, they called us here early because of what happened last time. The trial isn't for another three days. The Reapers didn't want to have another incident." Jeston informed. 

"Great," You grumbled. "So much for getting this over with quickly." 

Katherine scoffed. "As if you have somewhere to be." 

" _What_ is your problem?" You asked.

"Oh it just seems like anyone can be forgiven for their sins - let me ask, does a demon get the same treatment?" 

For some reason Sebastian's face - perfectly sculpted and deep red eyes filled with mischief. You nearly choked.

"Silence, Kat. You know the answer to that. Don't play on an individual's nature or you're no different from _them_." Jeston informed. 

His gaze was firm and resolute as he gazed down at the petite blinded haired woman daring here to speak. 

"Oh~ The swift hand of justice moves into to save the day."

Hours had passed and a resigned sigh had finally passed your lips. You leaned back in a chair with your arms behind your head and a bored expression on your features. 

"800 more years of service!" Chastity exclaimed. "He took his own life when he was mortal. I'm not asking for much." 

"He had a sentence for over 500 years and you want to add more? Don't be ridiculous Kat! No - no, maybe another 200 years of service." Jeston exclaimed as he jotted down notes. 

This was taking forever. It was already into the late hours of the morning and you were surprised you had yet to hear a call from Aveline. The young misses was left to the mercy of the Phantomhive servants. They were an excellent bunch but you didn't want to be away for too long - only a prayer to you would get you removed from this circus of fools. 

"Just let him go!" You grumbled.

"No!" They both yelled to you in unison and a sigh passed your lips. 

Well at least they could agree on something. 

_(Name)..._

In an instant you had departed leaving the two other angels with a resounding flap of your wings at the sound of Aveline's voice ringing in your ears.

You found yourself in the young misses room. She sat on her bed with tears in her eyes and she glanced up at you - the drops of water cascaded down her cheeks like rainfall. 

"What's wrong?" 

She wasn't hurt. You could sense no sign of injury or smell any blood. 

"What do I do without you here?" She asked as she brushed at her eyes with the back of her nightgown sleeves. 

You stared down at her in silence, eyes cold and detached. Sebastian's words had gotten to you earlier and had it not been for him you would have been comforting. 

"Get over it. I'm not your mother." 

She flinched at your harsh words, down casted her gaze and the tears fell rapidly - faster than before. 

You regretted those words the moment they had passed your lips. It was uncalled for - harsh to her fragile mental state, yet the more rational side of you told you that she needed to hear the truth. 

She needed to change to become less childish and you - you hadn't noticed a change within yourself. A change that was sure to cause a whirlwind of destruction.


	7. Angel Heart

When you had returned to the manor you couldn't help but stare in shock. The entire place was in disarray. Finnian, Bardroy and Mei-Rin had caused nothing but a mess. The only explanation to this was Sebastian wasn't around.

"Woo~ (Name)-chan! Please help us clean this up before Sebastian returns." The red haired female stated. Comical tears streamed down her face as she pointed to a broken set of dinnerware. 

It had been beautiful, elegant white China with blue floral designs. At least the girl had made it up the stairs and into the foyer, further than usual from what you had heard.

Then there was Finnian in the garden. 

"(Name)!" He all but cried. "I tried to trim the hedges but got carried away!"

He had gotten scissor happy was more accurate. There were no rose bushes left and the rest of the garden had taken a beating as well.

You held out your hand as the boy cried actual tears and he handed over the garden scissors.

And last Bardroy who was in the kitchen.

His usually smooth styled hair had inflated into a golden fro and soot covered his once white outfit and face. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head whilst he held a flamethrower in his other hand.

"The young master went out and I thought I'd try to have dinner ready for him and the lady before they returned." He explained sheepishly. 

You snatched the flamethrower from his grasp, brow furrowed in anger and yelled at the three of them collectively as they stood before you in the hall. 

"Now when are they coming back?" 

"In two hours." Finnian muttered. 

Two hours? That was plenty of time. You didn't have the same restraints on you as the demon butler. He finished all of his tasks at superhuman speed but never at his full potential. It must have something to do with Ciel, but there wasn't time to dwell on that. 

You clapped your hands signaling them to come to attention and they stood straight, awaiting orders. 

"Get rid of the mess you all made. I'll handle everything else." And with that you had gone to work. 

This was by far from what you wanted to do after getting out of that shit show called judgment. It had been three days since you had been able to relax, three long days and these fools had ruined it. You understood now why Sebastian hated them with every fiber of his being. 

You replaced the China that Mei-Rin had destroyed with an exact set. New rose bushes had been planted and the rest of the garden had regrown back to its original state. All thanks to your supernatural abilities. The kitchen was scrubbed free of soot, the charred meat was thrown away and a new meal had been prepared. All within the hour. 

You had tried your best to get it all done and over with as quickly as possible and the idiotic trio stared at you in wonder. Once finished you had taken a seat in the patio. You fiddled with the sleeves of your dress as a somber expression covered your features. 

Aveline hasn't called out to you once in days and you couldn't locate her unless she did. Not only that but you couldn't even tell if she was safe, unharmed. You felt bad for the way you had treated her and the guilt was eating away at your heart. There was no way that you could take back the words that you had said. Treating her as if nothing had happened would probably cause the young girl to resent you more. A sigh escaped your lips.

The sun had set in the distance and the sky darkened. You missed being home, you wanted nothing more than to return and to forget about all of your responsibilities. Only in your dreams would that be attainable. You had no choice but to continue doing what you were doing for the rest of your existence. It had been like this for as long as you could remember and you just wanted it to be done and over with already. And suddenly your body stiffened. 

A sense of danger suddenly overwhelmed your being and your eyes widened. You stood to your feet fast as a unnatural darkness grabbed for you. 

It was large, an abyss of black matter that swirled around you and your hand reached out to call for your weapon. _It_  had caught you first as if it knew what you were trying to do. The black mass captured your arm, holding tight, the tendrils moved like a wave, raging and furious. It didn't burn, surprisingly they were cool to the touch despite the hellish creature it obeyed. 

You struggled as the thing continued to latch onto you. The fear that you felt was overwhelming beyond measure. You would die here. A demon, much more powerful than you, had caught you. It would devour you, mercilessly. The strangest of things had happened then. It hadn't moved in for the kill - it hesitated, stalling.

It softened and the sense of danger vanished. It's hold had become a comforting embrace as a body came into form behind you. An arm was wrapped around your waist, still encompassed by waves of darkness, and the other moved down the expanse of your arm almost sensually and a familiar voice touched your ears. Your body relaxed on reflex and your brow furrowed in annoyance. At this point you shouldn't have even been surprised. 

"Oh~ Don't give up fighting now. I was just getting started." Sebastian said as his eyes burned their unnatural red hue. 

"Why do you keep coming after me? What do you want from me?" You asked in a soft voice. 

You sounded weak, vulnerable, even you had noticed it. Maybe it was because the way Aveline had been treating you and you knew that it would only get worse. The attachment, the need for someone to care, it didn't matter who it only mattered that someone would, even if it was a demon. 

And your heart was slowly allowing the butler past your walls.

A smirk touched his lip and he whispered into your ear - his words dark and husky. A hot blush flamed across your cheeks and you turned your face away from him. He voiced his filthy fantasies causing your blush to darken and the amount of embarrassment to increase by tenfold.

"E-Enough - I don't need to hear your filthy thoughts." You grumbled. 

A chuckle escaped his lips. He still held your outstretched arm captive in a loose hold, from your fingertips to your shoulder. Darkness marked the flesh of your hand, a stain against your flesh. A feeling of disgust should have wracked through your brain, spiraling your emotions wild, and yet you felt nothing. 

The want, the need - the innate emotions - to rip Sebastian apart weren't present and it didn't seem to bother you. Maybe you didn't even notice that they weren't present at all. 

A sense of familiarity pulled your attention away from the raven haired man and causing the blush from your cheeks to vanish. You glanced off into the distance, eyes focused on the expanse of trees that went on for miles. 

You hadn't noticed the softness of _his_  hair tickle the flesh of your cheek when the wind blew. Nor did you notice the gentleness of his fangs when they grazed against the nape of your neck. 

No, your mind and body was focused on the uninvited guest - a being like you. And your body stiffened. No Angels had any business here. To come here, the Phantomhive Manor, you wondered what they wanted. 

Aveline? Ciel? Sebastian? 

Your body stiffened as a frown found your lips at the thought of it being either one of them. Whoever was here, it wasn't a good sign. 

A sudden gasp mixed with a moan passed your lips, overcoming your thoughts and reeling your mind back to the butler you had ignored. Your hand moved to cover your mouth in shock. How uncouth...

Then your realized it was all because of Sebastian and your wrenched yourself free from his hold. He had regained his human appearance before your eyes landed on him, the darkness disappeared into his being and he smirked. 

Your fingers brushed at the flesh of your neck, the spot that his eyes were focused on. His dark red almost brown eyes were filled with nothing but triumph and mischief. 

He had left a mark, bruised - swollen and red against the natural glow of your skin. 

"You were a little distracted so I took advantage of the opportunity." He said with large smile.

Your weapon formed into existence then and you pointed the blade in the direction of the woods - the area you had sensed another angelic being. 

"You _dear_ butler have an intruder." You informed. A permanent frown had found your lips. 

His actions would not go unpunished that was for sure. You cursed him mentally, fuming as the rage continued to bubble within you. It would only be a matter of time before you exploded. After all, even you could only be so patient for a short while. 

"I know I was just giving them a show. How about one to die for?" He asked as he stepped closer. 

Sebastian's eyes burned red once again, filled with lust -pure carnal desire - and the flush on your cheeks reappeared for the third time that night at the implication of his words. 

"Seriously! Just give it a rest already!" You yelled over your shoulder as you turned and disappeared from sight. 

An endless amount of trees filled your line of sight as you now stood in the middle of the woods. Sebastian appeared at your side not too long after and his eyes scanned the area for any movement. 

The feeling of being watched had vanished and your eyes turned to glance at Sebastian, you shrugged as a sigh passed his lips. 

"If you wanted to get me away from the Manor for some alone time together you should have just asked." He teased. 

"Sebas-" You were cut off just before you were about to scold him by a sudden sense of danger. One that had come to late. 

A golden hook chain imbued with blue light launched from within the trees above capturing the butler by the ankle. The golden hook had wrapped around his foot and was embedded into the flesh of his ankle. 

A growl escaped his lips as he was pulled up and into the air. 

"Sebastian!" You yelled and you reached out for him, hand outstretched. 

His hand grabbed yours tight and you yanked him back towards you, brow furrowed as you struck the chain of the holy weapon with your own. 

A ring, loud and obnoxiously so, rang through the air as the chain gave way releasing the black haired man. You turned, moving to stand between the butler and the assailant in the trees and the sword in your grasp escaped your hands - thrown with exact precision and enormous momentum into the trees above. 

The leaves rustled and branches fell to the soaring blade and then a man landed on the ground before you, unscathed. Cerulean blue eyes glowed in the darkness of the night and your eyes widened at the sight of the man before you. 

"Ruhiel?!" 

The red haired angel stood tall, proud and his cold eyes glanced between you and the butler. His lips twisted into a snarl and his bright blue eyes narrowed in your direction and his weapon retracted, disappearing into the confines of his white suit sleeves.

"I'm actually glad I listened to that dumb broad - for once she was actually right." He said.

"What are you talking about?!" You asked almost incredulously. 

"You can't possibly think defending that thing behind you is okay." He snapped. 

You kept your eyes focused on the man before you - you couldn't look away, not from him at least. Ruhiel was the greatest of hunters, known specifically for his ruthless streak against his enemies. The unmerciful bastard would strike you hard if you weren't paying attention. 

"He's under contract Ruhiel -" 

"And that justifies it?!" He yelled. 

"It makes no sense that you're here for this demon! What is it that you really want?!" 

"You! You're becoming just like _him_. The betrayer. You're no different. I always thought you were strange and no one believed me. The amount of emotion you express is a potential threat to everything we uphold." He hissed. 

Ruhiel extended his arms, a set of two hook-chains flew from his sleeves and he yelled: "I'll just get rid of you both!" 

Dodging three weapons at once wasn't as easy as you thought it would be. Small cuts marked your skin from barely escaping alive and Sebastian wasn't holding up as well either, despite the mildly annoyed expression on his features. 

"Don't underestimate him. He's one of the best. That holy weapon he keeps swinging around - he has a lot more." You informed.

"And yours? It seems quite useless in comparison." Sebastian stated backhandedly as he threw a set of sharpened cutlery knives at Ruhiel. 

The angel blocked them without a sweat and charged. He changed his target to the butler and a scoff passed your lips. Sebastian weaved and bobbed away from each weapon that came towards him and suddenly his eyes widened. 

And in his stupor he had been struck through the shoulder. He gritted his teeth as the mark on his hand burned a bright purple, visible beneath the white fabric of his glove. 

You reached for the chain of the weapon stuck in his shoulder until a strange movement caught your eye. You tried to move but the swirling chains around you moved fast and caused your eyes to widen in fear. And the constricted, causing a yelp to escaped your lips. They interlocked around you keeping your arms tight and bound.

"You can watch as I kill him, (Name). Don't worry you'll follow him soon after." Ruhiel said as he moved towards the butler. 

You struggled against your restraints and your brow furrowed as you glared at Sebastian. 

He was gritting his teeth painfully and a sweat had broken out on his face. The mark on his hand burned brighter. His master was calling and Sebastian, to your surprise was refusing to answer the call. Never in your entire existence had you ever witnessed a demon refuse an order. 

"Go to him!" You yelled without realizing it. 

The image of Ruhiel standing above him was being burned into your memory. The fear of losing a friend because of you would tear you apart. His death on your shoulders would ruin you. And when had Sebastian become your friend? A vile creature such as him... You didn't know and it didn't matter now. He just needed to leave. And if that meant abandoning you to answer his master's call than so be it. 

Sebastian glared at you, eyes bright red with anger and his hand moved to grab at the weapon in his shoulder. At the exact moment he ripped it from his flesh your wings had appeared, forcing the chains around you apart and effectively distracting Ruhiel long enough for Sebastian to leave.

"It's just us now." You said as you struggled for breath. 

Ruhiel glared and he hissed his words. "I'll rip him limb from limb once I'm done with you." 

"We'll see about that!" You yelled back as your body prepared itself to spring into action. 

And his attacks were relentless. You dodged the ones aimed at your face, trying to stay on the move. A groan of pain passed your lips when golden metal grazed the flesh of your leg, waist and shoulder. Each hit was taking their toll and at this rate you'd lose your life. You needed to act quick, it was the only way you'd gain the upper hand on him.

The only way to win this was to get in close. Ruhiel had to be less than an arms length in front of you for any sort of plan to work. Your eyes focused on him, he was a long ranged fighter and he wasn't moving. His weapons swung out around and moved in close.

Then an idea struck you, an incredibly stupid one. 

While submerged within the depths of your mind, thinking and planning you had evidently screwed up, having stood still for too long had been your down fall. But then again it was only a matter of time before you had gotten caught. Pain. A pain you had never felt before struck you to your very core and a scream passed your lips. Everyone at the manor must have heard you, possibly even the heavens. Your body collapsed to the ground and your fingers trembled as they reach for the sharp metal that had punctured through your right wing. 

White feathers were stained red and you had even lost a few, they fluttered to the ground, slow and dripping blood. 

This was not part of your plan. Uncontrollable tears streamed down your face as your eyes focused on the ground and a pair of dark brown polished shoes came into view. 

"Everyone has abandoned you, Heaven, that demon - what'd you expect from him? And that weapon of yours." He said with a scoff. "And now you're going to die, (Name). But you don't deserve the mercy of a swift death. I'll watch until the last breath leaves your pitiful body." 

He raised his hand above his head, the chains of his weapon snaked out from the confines of his clothes, spiraling in the air - a tornado of death. Your eyes met his and you glared at him through your tears and a small smirk pulled at your lips despite the fear in your heart.

"That's where you and I are different, Ruhie-" a scoff escaped him at the sound of the name you had given to him years ago "-and you're not as smart as I thought you were." 

A glimmer of light shinned in the distance catching your eye. You didn't even need to look to know what was coming, you just knew. And it was coming fast.

The sword struck like a spear ramming Ruhiel through the chest. An instant death that wasn't as painful as the one he had planned for you. Blood splattered along your body and he coughed up some blood as well on pure reflex. His body dropped, eyes empty, cold - the blue glow had disappeared from them - and you moved just before his body knocked you to the ground.

Your eyes stared down at him in pure shock. You - you of all people had killed another angel. You held your breath as fear tugged at your heart, not for the people that you cared for but for yourself. The consequences of this - killing another guardian of humanity was the beginning of the end for you and everyone that was involved. But you didn't have a choice, Ruhiel would have murder you, Sebastian and Ciel Phantomhive. The young earl, despite him being human, would have been butchered for making a contract with a demon. 

Water touched your cheeks, drops of liquid that were definitely not your tears and you glanced up. A storm cloud had rolled in fast and rain fell from the sky. Your brow furrowed and your pressed your lips firmly together as salty tears stung your eyes. Your fingers brushed at the weapon that was embedded in your wing and whimper passed your lips. There was no way you were pulling this thing out. 

"(Name)!" 

You glanced up and your eyes widened in surprise. You stared at the butler that came to kneel before you in confusion. He had returned. Was it because Ruhiel had been a threat to his precious master or was it for you? Your mind was a confused mess, the spiraling chaotic emotions within you had taken over the more rational part of your brain. The very same thing that Ruhie had fought with you about. 

A tear, flesh being ripped open, brutal and fast. A scream that sounded nothing like your own and then darkness consumed your mind in an instant. 

It must have been hours that had passed once you had opened your eyes. Your breath caught in your throat as you sat up in an unfamiliar room. Out of instinct your hand gripped your shoulder and you stared down at the bruised red flesh. You could feel the dull burn within the confines of your back where your wings were tucked away. They were healing. Sebastian must have pulled that stupid thing from your wing when you weren't paying attention. 

An annoyed sigh passed your lips at the state of your attire and the whole situation all together. 

A thin white gown was all that was covering your body and top it all off, you were in room within the manor that you had never been in before. You glanced around the room and slowly but surely a light blush pulled at your cheeks. Your hands gripped at the covers of the bed and you brought the fabric up to your neck, covering your body. This room was Sebastian's. 

Why of all places had he brought you here, you wondered. He was asking for a swift death that was for sure. 

"Ah you're awake." Speak of the devil, the despicable man walked into the room with a smile on his lips. 

You glared at him from behind the blankets as you brought your legs closer to you. You would ruin him. He would witness a new kind of rage if the next few words out of his mouth didn't please you. You would be the cause of death for one Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantmohive better have the Undertaker on standby, because one of you was going to end up dead... Or very close it at the least.


	8. Red Crossing

"How long was I asleep for?" You asked the butler. 

"Two days and despite that your body still hasn't completely rested," Sebastian stated as he poured a cup of tea as a smile pulled at his lips. "There's no surprise there. After all your kind sits in the clouds playing harps."

You glared at him as he handed you the cup of tea. "Any answer as to why I'm in your room and not my own?" 

His smile grew wider. "An inconvenience the master apologizes for, but our servants have redecorated that wing of the manor." 

"Hmm, well I suppose that - that doesn't make any sense," you said as you brought the cup to your lips. "And Aveline?" 

"Fretting like an abandoned child and connected at the hip to my master." He informed with an annoyed tone as he handed you a sealed envelope bearing the sigil of the Beaumont Family. 

Sebastian went about tiding the room as you nursed the warm cup of tea. He even laid out a new set of clothes for you at the end of the bed without so much as a dirty remark fired your way. You were surprised to say the least. You expected something from him concerning your undergarments, but he remained silent allowing you to gather your thoughts. 

Your brow furrowed as you pressed your lips together firmly. All of your brothers and sisters would be after you now. Your eyes shifted down to the still unopened letter in your hand with an all too familiar seal. 

Whoever had sent Ruhiel to you would spread word that you had no doubt killed him. You weren't safe nor was anyone in the manor. Leaving the Phantomhive residence was your best option. You couldn't protect everyone in the manor and the only person guaranteed survival was Aveline. 

You had torn open the letter and read its contents. It was safe for Aveline to return now? Your brow furrowed as you glanced over the letter quickly before tossing it aside on the night stand. You needed time to think. The arrival of the letter, the timing was too convenient. 

"What happened to Ruhiel's body?" You asked suddenly. 

Sebastian froze and he turned his gaze to you as a crooked smile pulled at his lips. "I've taken care of it." He said and he moved closer to you. 

"Aveline and I are leaving at dawn tomorrow." You informed him with a blank expression. Your eyes searched his face. And he stiffened the smile on his face fell and he stared back at you. 

"You haven't healed yet." He stated 

"I'm not dying. I'm well enough to travel." You countered. 

"A storm is coming." He added. "The journey will be unsafe." 

"I'll take us back then, personally." You stated as you loved the empty cup of tea on the nightstand. 

"I suppose there's no changing your mind then." Sebastian said.

He wasn't expressing his true feelings and nor would he, but from the brief conversation Sebastian sounded like he didn't want you to leave. 

You weren't just running to protect Ciel and everyone else in the manor. You were running from the emotions that were bursting through your chest. The feeling of wanting him to hold you, comfort you. He had truly taken over your heart, but your mind had not given up its fight. 

You rose from the bed and moved around him to grab the clothes he had left for you. "I need to get things ready." You said as you turned away from him. 

You moved towards the door and the butler moved, fast and blocked your path. Your eyes met his bright red ones with defiance. Without a single word you stepped around him diverting your gaze and his hand had grabbed your wrist, tight. 

The iron grip on your wrist would no doubt leave a bruise on your already fragile body and your steely eyes met his again. His brow furrowed as he stared down at you. 

You remained silent and your gaze softened. His hands grabbed hold of you, drawing you towards him into a warm embrace. Your hands moved, hesitant and trembling. Your fingers gently found purchase on the fabric covering his back, holding tight and you rested your head against his shoulder. 

"Aveline needs to return home. We have to leave tomorrow... I'm a little surprised that your trying to stop me." 

"Oh~ It's not that I'll miss you. I'll miss teasing you." He clarified and his hand swiped across your back, ghosting over your flesh. 

The fabric of your dress loosened and you scrambled, hands moving to hold the cut dress together. Your face burned a bright red as you pulled away from the butler. 

"You've lost your mind, haven't you." You bit the words out as your temper bubbled. 

"Now, now don't loose patience. As head Phantomhive butler I'm obliged to assist you." Sebastian said as he walked towards you with a smirk on his lips. 

Your ears picked up a ruckus coming from behind you and your eyes widened slightly. Ciel and the others were approaching the door and the smirk on Sebastian's lips only seemed to widen. 

You grit your teeth in frustration and side stepped him, dancing on your toes around him as he tried to reach for you, the clothes he had given you earlier still in your grasp. With a swift flick of your hand, you had unfolded the dress in a blur of movement. You stood before the butler with an annoyed expression on your face accompanied by a hot blush and fully clothed in the attire he had prepared for you. 

"Not even a peak?" He asked, his voice teasing as his fingers reached out towards you.

Before you could respond the door bursted open, an annoyed looking Ciel stood in the doorway. 

"Sebastian what is - " The raven haired man glanced over his shoulder curiously at the young boy. He flushed and stammered trying to find his words before he yelled: "S-say something next time!" 

The torn dress on the ground must have given something away - something scandalous. 

Ciel stormed off leaving the staff behind him in confusion and an embarrassed Aveline trailing after him. 

You followed suit leaving the room without so much as a glance in the butler's direction. You hadn't paid much attention to the servants as you stepped passed them in a hurry and found your way outside.

Your mind wandered as you walked the grounds of the Phantomhive Manor until you found yourself in the middle of the woods. The same spot where you had killed your own blood a few days prior. 

A heavy breath had passed your lips, one you hadn't realized that you were holding. You grit your teeth as your hand clutched at your chest holding tight to the silken fabric of your dress, the other finding purchase in your hair. A single tear escaped your watery eyes as a bitter laugh passed your lips. 

_I'm not sorry, Ruhiel. I'd do it again if I had to..._

Those words rattled in your mind over and over again. Your heart ached; not for loosing someone you had known but for loosing apart of yourself. It was happening already, Ruhiel had sensed it, others had as well. You were beginning to change and all because of one person. 

A relieved sigh escaped you as a smirk pulled at your lips. 

"Oh~ I think you belong in a sanitarium~" An all too familiar voice quipped. 

You directed your attention to the redhead seated in a nearby tree, a large smirk evident on her face. 

"Grell, how unfortunate it is to see you." 

She hummed. "Unfortunate for you, a soul was reaped not too far from here. An angelic one... took quite a while to clean it all up," she licked her lips and you pressed your lips firmly together. "I wonder who could have done it~" 

"That is unfortunate. It seems we'll have to take care of this one ourselves then. The grim reaper association shouldn't have to deal with such a burden." You replied without so much as a flinch and your eyes narrowed. 

Grell's gaze never left yours as she landed on the ground before you, eyes glaring as she stared you down. "But it is my problem. This all comes back to us some way or another."

"Don't get involved in something you can't handle." You stated unwavering. 

"Then don't get yourself into shit you can't deal with on your own and don't pull Sebastian into it!" 

A smile found your lips as a laugh escaped you. "Of course this is about him. When isn't it? Get over him Grell," you stepped closer as a mischievous glint filled your eyes. "He'd pick that boy before he ever looked in your direction." 

An irritated huff passed her lips as she reached for her death scythe and a sudden hand landed on her shoulder. Then a squeal passed her lips as she latched onto the butler that appeared suddenly.

Sebastian's hand shot out as he pushed the redhead's face away from him. He successfully avoided entangling himself with the reaper and offered her a glare. 

"What are doing here now?" Sebastian asked.

"Business! But I can mix it with pleasure it shouldn't be too hard~" Grell answered readily. 

"I might turn into a pillar of salt..." You added with a smirk and Grell's glare intensified. 

Before Grell could even offer a retort Sebastian stepped in. "You're trespassing Grell and taking away my precious time," he pulled out his pocket watch as and a sigh escaped him. "Preparations need to be made before our guests leave-" 

"This duck is leaving~?!" 

The amount of animals this reaper compared you to was starting to get on your nerves, yet you remained silent as your anger grew more and more. 

"Oh thank goodness, that means I finally get Sebastian all to myself~ I won't keep you waiting then, Sebas-chan~" Grell said with a wink before leaving. 

Sebastian turned to face you, a blank expression on his features as he awaited an explanation. 

"She came with a warning, the Reaper's are investigating and it's all the more reason to leave before my siblings come snooping around." You said stepping passed him. 

"(Name)..." 

You glanced over at Sebastian and your eyes stared blankly at the heavenly arm in his hands. He held the golden hook-chain out to you. 

It should have burned him, no unholy creature should be able to grasp such a thing. It must have been because Ruhiel had passed. 

You stared down at it. Your mind screamed not to reach for it - to not be tempted. More power... having two for yourself meant you could protect everyone. You reached out without hesitating and they snaked around your arms, hiding beneath the sleeves of your clothes and disappearing from sight. 

They had listened to your call, despite that they held tight to your core and vanished - much like your sword until you call upon them in battle. It was uncomfortable to say the least, almost restrictive - it would take time for them to get used to you being their master. 

You gave Sebastian a light smile. "It would be a little worrisome if anyone found you with that." 

"Oh~ So you worry about me now?" He asked in a teasing voice.

All you could do was sigh in irritation as he continued to poke and prod at your feelings for the rest of the evening.


	9. Sweet Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated for this fic and I hope it's a good chapter to come back to. Updates will be a lot more frequent than before. Enjoy!

Daily life returned to normal - the normality that had been consistent without the chaos of the Phantomhive household. It was quiet, serene, at the Beaumont Manor - a welcome notion. 

There appeared to be no activity within the beige painted walls of the estate. The rest of the servants had been granted the evening off and with little much else to do, you busied yourself with looking after Aveline. 

A content smile tugged at your lips as you moved about the manor, cleaning up after the misses as she paraded about. Your gaze drifted and you found yourself staring out the window. 

Snow fell from the sky and it would continue well into the morning. There would be no signs of travel to and from the manor any time soon. A blizzard was coming. 

Is it snowing in England, you wondered and a familiar face filled your mind. Smooth like porcelain, sleek black hair, a slight smirk on parted lips and bright red eyes - dangerous and seductive. 

Sebastian filled your head and an involuntary sigh escaped you. The man was nothing but trouble. Staying as far from him as possible was the best you could do, no matter how much you wished to see him. 

No, that wasn't right...

Your brow furrowed in confusion as you slammed a closet door shut. There was no need for him to plague your mind, you didn't want to see him nor feel his presence near; he's a demon for heaven's sake. A heartless creature that cared only for themselves. 

His attention to Ciel - the meticulous detail and fervor he served that boy with was nothing but a facade. Still you couldn't help but think of the Phantomhive butler and you began to wonder if their was something wrong with you. 

You killed one of your own in his defense. Not only were angelic beings small in numbers on Earth and you killed the best fighter. 

Aveline approached with a skip in her step, a sparkle filled her light brown eyes. "Ciel sent me a letter!" 

An empty smile touched your lips as you turned to her, you were still focused on other things like the target you had placed on your back. 

Ruhiel's words echoed in your mind. Someone had told him to keep an eye on you and you wondered which of the others it could have been. Her snotty expression and the dark blue of her eyes - Kat was the first person you thought of. She never liked you, not once in her entire existence. 

It was only a matter of time before the council was called again, for an entirely different reason. 

(Name)...

A soft call, muffled and far, touched your ears and your eyes focused on Aveline. She stood before you with a frown on her lips, a worry in her eyes. 

"Did you hear me?" 

You nodded your head, offered her a reassuring smile and patted her shoulder. "Of course. I'm sure Ciel would love for you to visit." 

Aveline' brow creased and her shoulders dropped in concern. You hadn't heard a word of what she had said nor the call that should have rattled in your head like a prayer. Instead, you stepped past her without so much as glancing back, still wrapped in your own thoughts. 

A tug on your sleeve and you glanced over your shoulder. Aveline held a tight grip on the smooth fabric with a pout on her lips. 

"Is this about Sebastian? What happened to you anyways?! They wouldn't tell me!" Aveline yelled as her brow furrowed. 

His eyes burned bright red filled your mind and a light reassuring smile touched your lips. 

"Sebastian ran into some trouble and I had to step in - everything's alright now." 

The young girl sniffled and rubbed away the tears that began to form in her eyes. And she nodded her head in understanding. "Don't do it again." She muttered beneath her breath. 

You nodded your head, focused on her for the first time. "Of course."

"Oh - One of the caretakers was looking for you earlier - something about one of the messenger pigeons." Aveline said as she began to compose herself. 

She smoothed the wrinkles from her dress with a swipe of her hands and stood straight, a light smile touched her lips. Her hands still held tight to the letter from Ciel. 

"I'll look into it. Now back to your lessons." You said as you walked with her down the hall and back towards the ballroom. 

A heavy sigh escaped her and she reluctantly stepped into the room. You continued on your way to the bird cages in near the back end of the home. And you stood before them, silent and emotionless. 

Feathers laid about one of the cages, and the other pigeons in the room called frantically to one another. One of them was still and cold as stone when you lifted it into your hands, feathers soft against your fingers. 

"When did this happen?" 

The man behind you jumped, startled by your question. He hadn't even realized you had noticed him standing in the darkness of the room with a broom in his hands. He was an older gentleman, the depth and tiredness audible in his voice.

"He was fine this morning - then suddenly dead." He explained. 

You turned to him with the pigeon in your hands, and he took the bird with a deep sadness in his grey eyes. "Take care of this and mention nothing to the lady." You said as stepped out of the room. 

A strike of lighting struck through you, to your very core and your chest tightened. You doubled over, hand tugging at the fabric covering your chest as a strangled gasp for air escaped you. Sweat lines your brow as you struggled for breath, panting. 

The chains around you tightened painfully and a growl escaped you, teeth gritted in agony. It took every ounce of strength and will to remain on your feet. 

Ruhiel's weapon was difficult to control. It'd warm up to you eventual, sooner than later hopefully. 

Tensed muscles and with a wobble in your step, you stood straight and continued on your way. 

Dinner arrived and you stood to Aveline's side as she ate dinner with her father. The Comte smiled in your direction as you tended to her every need. A curiosity filled his caramel colored eyes. 

"(Name)," your eyes shifted to him. "The Phantomhive boy will be visiting within the next week or so - please make sure Aveline is well prepared." 

You remained silent and offered a small nod of your head. The words wouldn't pass your lips and the slightest movement had sent your head reeling. 

Aveline's gaze landed on you and her brow furrowed in uncertainty. "We can worry about that later. Get some rest (Name)." 

In a daze you left the room, leaving the cart of sweets and tea behind. In your haste you rushed down the hall and you froze, startled by the person that had appeared suddenly. 

Yellow-green eyes stared at you and you remained impassive by the reaper's appearance. He glared down at you, face expressionless. There was only one person you knew with neatly combed brown hair - one of the only reaper's you liked to be exact. 

William's gaze didn't falter as you remained firm. 

"Is there something you need?" 

The harshness of your voice had caught even you off guard. Was that really how you sounded, wounded and barely able to speak with a tremor in tone. 

"It's interesting - an angel is dead and your wounded." 

A smile touched your lips, bitter and cold. William continued, voice firm and posture stiff. 

"His cinematic record - you're on them and defending that demon butler." 

A scoff escaped your lips as your fists clenched. "What was I supposed to do let him die?" 

William sighed in frustration and crossed his arms. "I suppose you couldn't help yourself considering your nature." 

As if you couldn't get angrier with the Reaper before you. Now he was playing this all up on the type of person you were. You hated your title more than ever, to be know as patience - merciful and forgiving. 

Not once had you killed a demon without sorrow and pity. And the others, they'd always made fun of you because of it. Ruhiel wouldn't listen to reason and in his rage, he held no qualms in wanting you dead. You had no choice in taking his life, it was his or yours - and you wouldn't give up no matter the consequences. 

"The sparkle from your eyes - they aren't as bright." 

You blanched at his words, eyes wide. His gaze avoided your own as he continued to speak. Your mind raced and you swallowed the bile that built in your throat. The ache of your chest hadn't diminished and only increased in pressure. 

"It doesn't matter. They won't last anyways." 

He hummed, eyes on you once again. The thoughts in his head swirled about, calculating - analyzing your situation and how Sebastian had fit into it all. 

"It matters and if _they_ come asking, I'll have no choice. This was just a curtesy." William said with finality. 

And he left you standing there alone in the halls of a home you wished you didn't belong in. Again, your hands were at your chest, grasping tight at the fabric of your clothes. 

An ache filled your head and you wobbled on your feet. This was definitely new; never had you experienced something like this and you forced your eyes to remain open no matter how much you wished from them to close. You just needed to relax. 

Later that evening at the Phantomhive manor, Ciel rested soundly in bed with his eyes closed. And you stood over him with an impassive expression. The white off the shoulder nightgown that you wore was eerie in the darkness of the room - glowing bright, under the slightest rays of light from the moon that came in through the window. 

Sebastian was nowhere in sight, but he wasn't far. You'd need to be quick if you wanted to be nosy - you wouldn't be able to mask your presence forever. 

You sat beside the sleeping boy and held out a hand above his chest, movements graceful and elegant. Images filled your mind the moment you had shut your eyes, your body stiffened. And on instinct you reached closer, grasping tighter on his memories.

Brow furrowed, a frown pulled at your lips - his pain and fear had become yours. The screams of terror that filled your head, rattled your mind and shook you to your core. There was so much blood and a terrible darkness, a whirlwind of blood and a familiar pair bright red eyes. 

The slaughter that followed left a numbness behind in your chest, before giving way to something else entirely - an emotion you had never felt. 

You pulled back, burned by the memories as a shaky breath passed your lips.

Fingers trembled as you pulled away, eyes fluttering open as a flame began to burn in your chest. Your hands tightened into a fists and you grit your teeth.

To think humans were capable of such horrors. This boy was robbed of his life - his innocence and his rage was justified. 

And you focused your attention on Ciel, hand outstretched towards him. He reminded you so much of his mother, gentle and kind - he would have stayed that way if those monsters hadn't stolen him and murdered his family. 

Before your fingers could gently caress his soft cheek, a hand grabbed your own. A snap filled the air and you flinched. The pain in your fingers was dull and small in comparison to the rest of your body, hardly noticeable to be exact. 

Red eyes burned in the darkness. Sebastian had found you and he wasn't letting go. You were unfazed by intensity of his glare, the tenseness of his muscles as he loomed over you. 

A soft flutter of feathers and the scenery shifted. The howling of the wind, high in the mountains fell down into the valley causing your hair to billow in the breeze. Grass tickled your bare feet and ankles and Sebastian's ungloved hand released your own. 

If looks could kill, surely you'd have been dead. A frown touched your lips as you pulled at each of the broken fingers of your hand, popping them back into their rightful place. A simple flex and they were back to normal. 

"I thought I made myself clear." 

The anger in his tone had caused you to meet his gaze. He wasn't playing around. You'd been caught red handed and wrath wasn't the sort of demon you'd ever wanted to anger. 

"And I told you before nothing can be done for him - he was tainted the moment he summoned you. I was simply... curious." You informed as you muttered the last bit to yourself. "Too curious."

Sebastian's gaze was unrelenting. He refused to believe your actions were out of simple curiosity. And a twisted smirk pulled at his lips. 

"An angel lying, how ironic." He teased. 

A darkness filled your eyes, brow furrowed. You tried to understand all of the emotions, you had felt - yours and Ciel's. 

"I didn't alter any of his memories if that's what you were wondering. I just wanted to see -" You trailed off unable to continue. 

The pain in your chest doubled, whether it was physical or emotional it didn't matter - it just felt as though you were being burned alive. The rage within you was reaching new heights. 

Sebastian's eyes softened as he stepped closer, body relaxed. The threatening tone of his voice gone. He leaned in, nose inches from your own and he said: "And what did you see?" 

He focused on the color of your eyes, how they shifted by a simple question, glowing to their powerful blue. He could see the sparkle of the stars within your eyes - beautiful and dark. 

A shaky breath passed your lips as your fists tightened at your side. "Humans are disgusting - let that boy rip them to shreds," A wicked smirk touched his lips. He could feel the energy around you, the crackle of power that filled the air as you continued. "And you, show those bastards what a true demon - " 

Lightning struck you to the core. It stole the voice from your throat and your eyes widened in pain. Ruhiel's weapon tightened around your chest, constricting - scolding you for the words that had left your mouth. 

Sebastian's hands steadied you and you clung to him, gasping for breath. He held you gently as if comforting you and your brow furrowed in confusion. He was incapable of such feelings - he had no heart, no soul. Reminding yourself constantly of that fact was hard, harder than you expected. And in moments like this when he held you so gently, you'd forget. 

"Don't let this be the reason you die. It'd be a shame." 

A scoff passed your lips. "I'm still capable of killing a demon like this. But," still you struggled for breath as you rested. "Ciel was not the only reason I came."

The blue of your eyes remained as you explained everything you'd heard from William. 

"Grell mentioned something about Ruhiel's soul-" 

"Angels don't have souls - you're all just made up of grace." Sebastian stated. 

"Yeah, but it is very similar to one. When we die we just leave a mark behind. But the reapers scrapped up everything. That's not the important part." You muttered softly as you shifted. 

Sebastian was holding you upright. His hand rested on the small of your back the other wrapped beneath your shoulder. And he was close, very close. It was hard to concentrate on the thoughts in your head - the important ones, especially when you couldn't help but admire him. 

He was handsome, devilishly handsome and those deep red eyes were mesmerizing - drawing you towards them. A flame touched your skin, peppering the flesh of your arms in goosebumps. Your eyes briefly shifted to his lips and you glanced away. 

"They'll come for you. They won't even look at the cinematic record - you're guilty, even if it wasn't you, it's simply because your a demon." 

A mysterious smile touched Sebastian's lips and his eyes burned red. "Then let them." 

Nervousness filled you, not for Sebastian but for your siblings. They'd never be able to face him single handedly. Demons of wrath were the most notorious - the most vicious of demons to ever come across. A demon, no angel or reaper could engage alone. 

"Also a letter should be arriving from the Comte. Something about repaying Ciel Phantomhive for his hospitality." You said as you tried to shift the conversation, slowly pulling away from him. 

His arms released you and you straightened. Those bright red eyes, sinful and dark, burned in the darkness. Sebastian's eyes focused on you, trailing over your body slowly. The fire that had touched your skin returned and your toes curled into the dirt. 

The touch of his bare fingers against your flesh caused a tremble to rack your body. His red eyes held yours, staring down into your blue ones as he drew you closer than before, hand cupping your chin. A devilish smirk held his lips and his eyes, deep crimson drew you in, lips dangerously close to touching. 

"Ah~ You're slipping." 

And you closed the distance, lips pressed against his own. Sebastian's eyes widened. This was the exact opposite of what he had expected. He smiled into each kiss, eyes falling shut. He had wanted to see the anger on your face, the fire in your eyes from all of his teasing. But this - your lips pressed against his, hands clutching at the lapels of his coat, body pressed flush against his own - was so much sweeter.


	10. Whimsical Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I really enjoyed writing this one. And surprisingly I have the next few chapters lined out already.

The feel of his lips against your own was intoxicating; exhilarating. And you couldn't get enough of him.

A buzz filled your mind, dull in comparison to the heat that burned your flesh accompanied by the rapid beat of your heart.

His hand raked through your hair, tugging on the strands and his lips moved passionately against your own. Sebastian's touch was consuming. All thoughts had left your mind as you gave into pleasure. His lips trailed from your own, down the side your neck, peppering soft kisses.

A blissful moan passed your lips. Bright red eyes met yours for the briefest of moments filled with lust. He halted in his ministrations, teasing. Then his teeth nipped at the junction between your neck and shoulder.

Your hands moved around him, fingers digging into the fabric of his coat. There was an unusual weakness in your knees and the arm around your waist held you tighter against him.

Not once in your long years of life had you experienced a moment such as this - filled with ecstasy. Even the simplest idea of being caught like this with a demon was nothing short of exhilarating.

The buzz in your head grew louder and your brow furrowed in annoyance. A familiar voice filtered through your mind tired and restless; the voice of a young woman - Aveline.

And the magic of the moment vanished.

You pulled back from the demon scorched by the fire of his touch. Clarity returned to your mind and your eyes widened as you focused on him. A clap filled the air and Sebastian pressed a hand to his cheek, startled.

"Baka! Keep your hands to yourself!" You yelled.

The sound of your wings fluttering and you were gone. Sebastian remained where he was, hand still pressed to his cheek and he composed himself. He could still feel the touch of your lips against his own. And he relished in the memory of you melting in his arms. Then a dark smile touched his lips, eyes still bright red with emotion.

"Such a whimsical creature~"

Back at the Beaumont Manor, you sat beside Aveline concern evident in your eyes. Large brown eyes stared up at you, meeting your still brightened blue ones.

A frown held her lips as she sat up in bed. There was no sign of an intruder in her room and you began to wonder why she had called you in the first place. Her need wasn't immediate, besides you had been in the middle of something.

"Is something wrong?" You asked.

You had kneeled before her, rested against the edge of the bed with your arms folded across the soft fabric of her blankets, white wings present in the material world.

She contemplated the words in her head, eager to spill her thoughts. Aveline finally spoke: "Why can't I take over the Beaumont Household? I'm older than Patrice - but he gets to be Comte after father and I'm what stuck with marrying someone to survive."

And your eyes softened to their usual color, brows furrowed in apprehension. The hurt in her eyes was visible, she was confused above all else. This was a pivotal moment in her life - one of the moments that you were ordered to help guide her onto the correct path. A path that would pave the way for other women.

"Is it because I'm a girl?" Her words struck you and you pursed your lips.

A bitter smile graced your features and you nodded your head. "Yes."

Her fingers clutched at the bedsheets, tight with anguish and tears stained her cheeks. "But I've worked so hard. I should be head of the house regardless."

"Aveline, look at me," you prompted.

She remained still, tears still streaming down her face as she sniffled. After a moment, large doe brown eyes stared at you.

"Make your stance and fight for it - the right is yours so take it." Your words had been firm, encouraging. "Being a woman shouldn't hold you back from anything."

It was what you were trained to do. Despite, the heaviness in your chest - the emotions that willed you to remain silent you did as ordered. It was for the betterment of her life, for others as well. A determination blazed in her eyes, had it not been for the snot running out of her nose and the tears still clinging to her lashes you wouldn't have laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?" She grumbled.

A giggle escaped you as you produced a handkerchief, handing it to her. "I'm laughing at your enemies."

She snatched the white cloth from your hand with a huff. After cleaning herself up, a heavy sigh passed her lips as she flopped back down onto the bed, unceremoniously. Aveline cuddled into the softness of her blankets and the mumble that escaped her caught you off guard.

"I-I know orders from me don't really matter to you. You're just here to look out for me. But - could you help Ciel for me? Watch out for him? Sebastian too?"

There was a softness to her tone - a vulnerability. Your time together was short and even if she couldn't remember any of it, you could at least keep one promise; simply out of the goodness of your heart. You ignored the last bit of her request, somberness in your heavy eyes.

"It sounds simple enough." You said response. "Now get some rest, you'll need it for tomorrow."

Morning arrived quicker than you expected, much quicker. Dawn was approaching and still you had yet to climb out of bed. It was hard when all you wanted to do was cuddle further into the blankets.

The constant pain around your chest had caused you to get little to no sleep. And Sebastian- well thinking about him didn't help either. A soft flush dusted your cheeks.

What had come over you? You wondered curiously.

His sickly sweet charm, that devilish smile. That's all it was, that's all it could be. He'd broken through your defense, nothing more. Sebastian had taken advantage of your weakened state. And you had kissed him.

With a flurry of movement, you'd risen from bed. The familiar fervent whispers filled your head and a growl passed your lips as you listened to them. And you refused the call. Your _siblings_ would do just fine without you. Besides all they would go on about was Ruhiel.

Melancholy filled the depths of your eyes, shoulders sagging. Having the others around you would help the healing process, to deal with his passing but it would be near impossible considering the circumstances. Ruhiel was dead because of you. And the irony of it all - they blamed Sebastian. A bunch of fools. Lying to them hurt just as much. But at the end of the day your life was at stake as well. Having the advantage was what you and the devil butler needed.

Subconsciously your fingers brushed against the soft flesh between neck and shoulders. Still sensitive from the nips of Sebastian's sharp teeth. A soft hum escaped you as your eyes fluttered shut, mind retreating to the very memory.

The feel of his lips against your own, the fire that coursed through your veins and those bright red eyes caused a shiver to rack over your body.

A moment of clarity fell over your mind and you shook your head, eyes wide. You couldn't get him out of your head. That demon had done something to you. At a time like this when you should be mourning, you couldn't help but think of the way he touched you. You ran your hand through your hair tugging at the strands, roughly.

There was definitely something wrong.

A darkness filled your eyes, the mixture of emotions evident in the swirls of color. And your thoughts continued to spin, endlessly. You moved in a trance like state about the room, dressing for the day.

Sebeastian was a demon, a demon of wrath. A creature that should be at the top of your kill list. Now, you didn't even think you could swing your sword in his direction willingly. When had it gotten to this point, you wondered. It was against an angel's nature to spare such a beast - soulless monsters that feasted on the weak. Yet, you couldn't bring yourself to slaughter him as you'd been trained.

It was the circumstances. Aveline was your ward and Ciel had a contract with Sebastian. The two mortals intertwined fates held your hand. It was as simple as that. You could do nothing - it was your reasoning anyways.

All confused thoughts and twisted reasoning aside, you left the confines of your room fully dressed in high collared white blouse. The maroon skirt brushed against the edge of your brown leather shoes as you marched through the manor to Aveline's room.

She was already fully dressed in a dress of blue frills by the time you'd arrived, other servants tended to her, nervousness evident in their wide eyes. A frown tugged at Aveline's lips and she waved them off. The two women scurried out of the room shutting the door behind you and a set of dark brown eyes stared at you, hard.

"(Name), you're still - never mind." She muttered softly before glancing away. "Well lets go we have a lot to do today." Aveline said feigned excitement filled her as she walked past you.

The preparations for Ciel Phantomhive's arrival had already begun. The young Earl was due to arrive in a few days. Flowers were a necessity. Aveline had acquired the taste of having arrangements all around the manor from her late mother. And Paris was the perfect place to get her whatever she desired, be it food or plants. The trip there had been a long one - for her anyways, two hours was nothing but sliver of your long life.

She moved from store to store with a fervor in her step, crease evident in her brow. Aveline wanted all of this to be nothing short of perfect. And you watched her silence as she mulled over each China set, there were many to choose from, each design different and more elaborate than he next. Eventually she settled on a set, the edges lined with gold with detailed aqua colored flowers.

You disappeared from her side and reappeared with a brown colored box, a delicate white bow held it shut, in your hands. She hadn't even noticed you had left her side, but you offered her a light smile as she stared at you curiously. Aveline's gaze shifted down and wide eyes glanced up at you.

"Now wipe that frown off that face of yours." You said as you held the box out to her.

A large smile pulled at her cheeks when you handed her the box of macaroons. They were her favorite and the light that filled her eyes was a gift enough for you. Aveline smiling and excited was the Aveline you were used to - it bothered you to see her any other way.

"We can share them on the carriage ride back," she said and despite her words she clutched the box to her chest. Aveline disappeared into another shop and you stood outside, a content smile on your lips as you waited patiently.

The flutter of wings startled you and your eyes widened. A set of familiar dark blue eyes met your own and the heavy set frown on his lips caused a nervousness to tug at your heart. You regained your composure and offered him a blank stare.

"Amos, what are-"

"You didn't show up." His words were heavy with sadness and white hair fell over his eyes as he tilted his head down, pain etched on his features. "We called for you and you didn't come, but I guess your job is more important."

It felt like a smack to the face. Amos was hurt most by your lack of presence earlier at the gathering, but you couldn't have made it. The guilt would have torn you apart, just being there to listen to them cry and question why this had all happened to Ruhiel.

"I'm sorry," there was a quiver in your voice as you spoke to the white haired male.

"A wrath demon? He should have known he'd be at a disadvantage!" Amos spoke, anger evident in his voice. "But it doesn't matter now, that monster will be dead soon. And you're going to be the one to kill him. _Kill him!_ "

You stared at him, speechless. There was a fire in his, a madness that scared even you. Still he continued raving about how Sebastian would be killed soon and before a fervent laugh could pass his lips, you'd struck him hard across the face. Your hands had grabbed the lapels of his coat and you yelled:

"Get a hold of yourself! If you end up like _those two_ I'll never forgive you!"

Amos blanched, hands moving to rest against your own as he tried to calm himself. "Sorry."

He stepped back from you, brushing his hands down his coat to straighten out his appearance. A few onlookers eyed you both curiously before continuing on their way.

Aveline exited the shop with an excited spring in her step. "We're all set for..." Her words trailed off as her eyes landed on Amos. He stared at her for a brief moment before turning his attention back to you.

"I'll take care of it." You said with a firmness of finality.

You guided Aveline towards the carriage that waited just a few steps away. Aveline moved in and you followed behind her, shutting the door behind you. A far off look filled your eyes as you gazed out the window, mind elsewhere. She stared up at you, curiosity evident in her large brown eyes. Her lips remained tight, unable to form any words as a sadness filled her. The box of macaroons remained untouched against the soft beige cushions.

Elsewhere at the Phantomhive Manor, Ciel stared at the paperwork before him with a disinterest look in his eye. A soft purr filled the young boy's ears and he opened his light blue eye. The pristine white cat he had seen before brushed against his leg eagerly.

Still the boy's nose didn't tickle. Not once did he feel the urge to sneeze around the feline creature and his brow furrowed. Ciel's gaze drifted to the open door of his study and a sigh escaped his lips. Mey-Rin had forgot to shut it in her clumsiness.

"Oi~" The cat's large cerulean blue eyes glanced up at him. "Go bother Sebastian."

A whine left the cat's mouth as Ciel nudged it away gently with his foot. The white cat left, slinking out of his room and into the hall and directly into Sebastian's path.

The black haired man reached for the feline, drawing it towards him as a content sigh escaped him. The cart of tea and sweets forgotten behind him.

"Ah, how unbelievably soft you are." Sebastian stated with a soft smile as he held the white cat close against his chest.

A sweet scent touched his nose, the floral softness of lilacs filled his mind. A familiar scent that he couldn't quite place. The creature purred loudly against him, eager for his touch before wiggling out of his grasp. It landed on the ground gracefully and offered him a glance over its shoulder before disappearing around the corner of the hall.

Sebastian followed eagerly and his eyes widened the moment he moved to turn down the hall. All signs of the beautiful white cat gone. The hall was empty as if it had never been there. He continued to stare in wonder before returning to the metal cart.

Ciel would be a snob if he were late.

He ran his hands over his arms and chest, brushing the small white hairs from his coat. Sebastian pushed the cart towards the open door of Ciel's study, knocked softly on the door and stepped into the room with a smile on his lip.

"A letter arrived for you today from Comte Beaumont," Sebastian said as he rolled the cart to a stop beside Ciel's desk and handed him a sealed envelope.

The young boy pulled the flap open, the red wax of the family's crest still left intact as he read through the letter.

Comte Johann Beaumont had invited him to stay at the Beaumont Manor, an act of courtesy for tending to Lady Aveline while she visited England. A tea cup and saucer landed on the wooden desk before him gently, eyes flickered to Sebastian uninterested. A light smile held the butler's lips as he placed a dessert before him as well.

"Recommendations from the Lady - Morning Gloria, a popular French black tea with mellow citrus and notes of caramel accompanied by Crème Brûlée with fresh raspberries." Sebastian said as he took the outstretched letter from his master's hand.

Ciel's attention shifted as he lifted a spoonful of the custard into his mouth. It was certainly delicious just as he expected and it looked as equally as appetizing. Then he lifted the tea cup to his lips and for a brief moment his eyes focused on the design - delicate golden flowers painted along the edges. It was different from the others he had seen, but it was unimportant, new or not he could careless. What had interested him was the scent of the tea, it had caught him off guard, the scent of caramel touched his senses and he took a sip. It was faint but still he could taste the sweetness hidden beneath all of the citrus and he smiled.

"It's not as good as Earl Grey, but nonetheless thank Aveline for her recommendations and inform the Comte of our impending arrival." Ciel said.

A teasing smile pulled at the butler's lips. "Eager to see Lady Aveline? Now what would Lady Elizabeth think."

Ciel's eyes darkened in annoyance, a light flush touched his cheeks. "As Ciel Phantomhive, head of this household, a noble lady such as Elizabeth is the one I must marry."

"Oh~ Lady Aveline is a noble is she not?"

The red color of his cheeks vanished as a cruel smile pulled at his lips. "Not for long - the French Monarchy is crumbling. The Beaumont name will hold no power and all they'll be known for is champagne."

A dark smile held Sebastian's lips. "How cruel."

Back at the Beaumont Manor, you had just arrived with Aveline at your side. She eyed you worriedly the entire carriage ride and still her box of macaroons remained untouched held tightly in her white gloved hands. You walked in a daze thoughts elsewhere as Aveline continued to walk with you.

Amos...

That damned idiot was letting the situation get the better of him. If an obsession developed, he'd grow mad and - well you didn't want to think about that. Another death would drive everyone insane.

Despite it all, you couldn't help but think of _him_. The fire in his tainted red eyes and the feel of his lips against your own. It was intoxicatingly delicious. A heat that had warmed your skin. An intensity you had never encountered before in your long life.

Sebastian Michaelis would be the one to drive you mad...

"(Name)!"

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around your legs drawing your thoughts back to reality and halting your movements. Large dark brown eyes stared up at you filled with warmth. "Patrice," you greeted as you ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Auntie Laurette is here!" He stated excitedly.

The only reason he cared for her visit was the plethora of gifts she always brought with her but she wasn't the most pleasant human.

"What?!" Aveline yelled.

And the young girl froze, stiff as a board with wide eyes.

A beautiful woman with her dark black hair done in an updo gracefully approached with a butler at her side. A bonnet sat perfectly a top her head, dark green matching the rest of her dress. She was a stickler just like the silver haired man dressed in all white. And you stared mouth open in disbelief at his appearance.

To see Charity standing before for the first time in years struck you hard, especially dressed as a butler no less. He stared impassively, blue eyes filled with little emotion. He wasn't the sort to get involved in anything - whatever he was here for was personal.

"Elyon?"

Lauretta scowled, eyes shifting between you and her butler. "You're acquainted?"

"This is my _sister_." 

She hummed in discontent, deep caramel eyes heavy with judgement. "This degenerate is related to you - her attire is tasteless. A whore's color." She grumbled the last bit under breath before turning away. "It must be what's wrong with you - you're far to pretty to be a simple governess or maid."

Your eyes darkened and a light smile touched your lips. This was one of the reason you couldn't stand humans at all. The pettiness was unnecessary.

"Come Patrice, Aveline. We have much to discuss." She called over her shoulder. They followed after her quietly, Aveline far more reluctant than her younger brother.

Elyon remained, dark blue eyes held your own gaze.

"I thought you would have been there - we all did." Elyon stated. "But I understand why you didn't. I nearly didn't make it there either."

"Losing Ruhiel - it changes everything." You muttered.

His lips pressed together and his brow furrowed. Pain filtered through his gaze before vanishing. It was the first sign of emotion he had shown and the last.

"Amos visited earlier. He said that I'm tasked with killing that demon. But you're in field? It's been at least a millennia since you're last mission down here."

Elyon hummed. "You're the strongest among our group now, but in regards to why I'm here - that's none of your business."

It was just like him to keep you in the dark. Despite, being close to you he never once told you any details regarding his own missions. He refused the others as well. And not once did he ask for help. He'd simply stick close to the shadows to wait for an opening.

"I suppose it is good to see you again regardless."

A snort of disgust. "Always the sentimental one."

"Well one of us has to have a heart!" You countered with a large smile.

Elyon rolled his eyes despite the small upward tug of his lips. "Well back to work." He said as he turned away from you. And you watched him go, smile fading from your lips as he left.

Everyone expected you to kill Sebastian. A tightness tugged at your chest, brow furrowed in uncertainty. The conflicting emotions - the unbalance that you felt within yourself was beginning to tear you apart. You couldn't even picture it swinging that massive sword of yours at _him_.

And the hesitation of your heart would be your downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I have to ask is anyone up to date on the manga? Gosh it has me so nervous. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Eden

A peaceful quiet filled the air and the stillness of the night left everyone in the Beaumont Manor asleep. Finally your body had been able to gain some rest, tucked beneath a plethora of warm blankets - all thanks to Aveline.

She fretted over you - said that you needed to be back at full health within the next few days. She even chided you for the bags that had grown under your eyes. The young lady took pride and joy in looking after you. It was heartwarming - a mortal caring for someone such as yourself. Compassion. One of the good qualities humanity had picked up and some expressed it more than others. Aveline had been the one to tuck you into bed - ordering you was more like it, but you obliged the young lady.

Sleep had taken you quickly, a black veil covered your mind as all thoughts left you. Comforting was the only word you needed to explain your feelings. Everything just felt so right - so at peace, so relaxing. Soft breaths escaped your lips and a darkness covered your mind. 

A sudden shift in the room roused you from sleep. The noise wasn't loud, but there was an intruder and you wondered who had distrusted you. Surprise filled your eyes when you sat up in bed to find deep blue eyes staring down at you

"Elyon," you began softly. "What are you doing? You should be resting." 

He continued to stare expressionless, arms crossed from his seat across the room. 

A heaviness filled the air then finally his lips tightened, eyes shifting from you. His fingers tightened around the fabric of his sleeves. It was normal to see only a small fraction of his emotions - Elyon was one the most composed Angels. He was much more private, solitary. So you waited for him to speak. 

"This demon it won't be easy to kill." He said quietly. "I'm not sure if you've come up with a plan but I'm here to help, if you need me." 

A soft smile touched your lips at his words. "For someone who doesn't like when others butt into your business you're quite eager." 

Elyon's head snapped towards you and he admonished you with a severity in his voice. "This isn't a game. Ruhiel is dead, the others are too scared to come down here and you think now is the time for jokes. I won't be around earlier in the day, Laurette wants to head into town..." 

A tightness tugged at your chest, pain, and you couldn't help but drown out his words. Ruhiel was dead because of you. You defended yourself and a demon. _A demon_. You killed an angel because of a demon. It should have been the other way around but you'd acted on instinct. But Ruhiel wouldn't have let you leave - he'd have seen to it that your head was placed on a pike for all to see. Sebastian might have been his target, but in that moment you had become your siblings prey - his goal. And the need for survival had been stronger than any morals or ethics you held, but the guilt... now it was beginning to tear you apart. 

You could even see his smile, that cheerful smile he'd shine your way whenever a frown would touch your lips. His bright blue eyes and his even brighter red hair, the sound of his voice, you'd never hear it again. And you pushed the memories aside, of a time when you both were too young and innocent to understand all of the evil in the world. 

A pained smile touched your lips as you returned your focus to Elyon. "He'll be arriving here with his master-" 

"What?!" Elyon growled at your words eyes burning a sudden bright blue. 

"- and they'll be staying for a while." 

His hands clenched tight into fists and a scowl touched the man's lips. A torrent of emotions swirled within his eyes as his body stiffened and he leaned forward in the wooden chair. 

"So what do you have planned?" His words were cold, venomous. 

And your lips turned upward, a light filling your eyes. You hadn't thought much on it but you weren't helpless considering the circumstances. Sure your sides ached - the vice around your chest never ceasing -and the rattling within your head was just as constant. But you knew that you'd need to distance yourself from everything, especially Sebastian. He was poisonous. And he reveled in tempting you, pulling you towards him with those sinful eyes and that gentle touch. 

So you thought and thought - contemplating, smile growing wider as you focused on the white haired male before you and your eyes brightened to match his in color. 

"It's perfect!" You exclaimed as your thoughts shifted from Sebastian to Ciel. 

The world revolved around that blue eyed boy - Sebastian revolved around him - and those monsters, they did too. It was all so _perfect_. You'd have them - all of them. It was only a matter of time. You'd rid the world of a demon and those filthy humans that dared harm their own out of pleasure and greed. 

Your lips moved as you told Elyon your ideas and he stared, stunned into silence, eyes wide. You spoke of how you'd let the demon run rampant upon all of Ciel's foes and of the deception you'd play on the butler and the Phantomhive Household. He listened attentively as you went on and his eyes darkened with a different emotion - worry.

"It's good I'll admit but... it's dangerous - too dangerous. A demon, (Name); a game such as this one you can't win, you'd be -" 

"Earning his trust is all that matters," you muttered, smile fading. "Someone hadn't done their job - had they helped that boy we wouldn't be stuck in this situation." 

A scoff escaped Elyon as he shifted back into his seat, relaxed. "Kindness left long ago." 

"Well that explains it." You eyes shifted away from his again, the shade of them returning to normal. "If this goes bad..." 

He too couldn't meet your eyes, jaw clenched. He knew what you were asking and all he could do was agree. "I'd never let it happen to you." 

A bitter smile touched your lips. "Good." 

He scoffed, a proud smirk on his lips as he gazed out the window. "And they say demons are the ones that are twisted." 

Elsewhere at the Phantomhive Household, Sebastian roamed the halls in the dead of night, candelabra in hand. He didn't need sleep and if he did want to fall into the comfort of a nap, he simple couldn't. His mind was focused on other things of importance, he wouldn't indulge himself. He wasn't focused on crafting the perfect meal out of his young master, he would deal with Ciel later. He was more focused on you. 

Sebastian could still feel the touch of your lips against his own. Only you had filled his mind since that night. You'd practically melted in his arms, fingers clutched tight to his coat, body aflame with desire. He couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his lips. 

He could even imagine the sweet sounds of pleasure, soft moans that passed your lips as your legs tightened around his waist. Eyes focused on you as his hand trailed down your center, between your chest, over the sensitive, supple flesh. The image filled his mind as if it had been a reality, bodies pushing and pulling against one another. Sebastian's skin tingled, burned with excitement and his smile widened. 

He licked his lips as he swore to himself that you'd be his. He'd have you, take you. You'd fall for him in every sense of the word and he'd devour you - consume you without any restraint. 

Soon he'd depart with his master for France, then this game of predator and prey would begin. 

Sebastian remained enraptured as night became day. He tended to his master still entranced and the young boy watched him with a curious eye. The trip across the English Channel had been a quiet one and Ciel continued to watch him. An ever present scowl held the young boy's lips as he regarded him with a cool glare. He couldn't help but feel weary of the feverish excitement that had filled the butler's eyes. A smile touched Sebastian's lips on the carriage ride through town and into the woods. He could feel it - how close you were and his eyes darkened, lips curling. 

And you, you waited patiently behind Aveline and the Comte at the foot of the manor. Elyon stuck close to your side and his watchful eyes never strayed far from Lady Laurette. She stood behind the Comte and his daughter, impassive and uninterested. A light smile touched your lips as an interesting thought filled your head, but you pushed the idea aside - your guests had arrived. And Patrice, he held tightly at your maroon colored skirt despite Laurette's disapproval.

The moment Sebastian had stepped out of the carriage his eyes had landed on you, dark and filled with hunger. Elyon stiffened beside you, eyes cold daggers as he glared. He bristled and your eyes flicked between both men. 

You were far too distracted to pay any attention to any of the introductions and pleasantries that were exchanged. Your body tensed as you watched with baited breathe as Sebastian approached alongside Ciel. Dark red eyes shifted focusing in on your white haired companion and a subtle smirk touched the black haired man's lips. 

"(Name)!" A large hand clamped down on your shoulder and your eyes shifted to the Comte and away from the developing situation. 

He stood before you a large smile on his lips, a mirth in his eyes as his hand gently squeezed your shoulder. 

"Prepare tea for our guest." Comte Johann stated. 

"Sebastian will assist in any capacity. We wouldn't want to be a burden." Ciel added with a light smile and Aveline puffed out her cheeks with pout on her lips. 

"Nonsense, you'd never be burden." Aveline countered quietly. 

Despite your interest in the conversation between the two children, your eyes remained focused on the woman before you, standing side by side with the Comte. Laurette regarded you with a frown, cheeks red from the bite of the cold wind and lips tight in annoyance. A small smile touched your lips as you gave a firm nod of your head in understanding towards Johann and he moved past you. After filing into the manor, one after the other you moved with a brisk pace in your steps. 

"Elyon!" Laurette barked. 

The white haired man grit his teeth in annoyance, eyes shifting from you to the dark haired woman. His eyes shifted between you and Sebastian in uncertainty. Would leaving you alone with a demon be alright, he wondered. Elyon could feel the smooth steel of his blade beneath his fingers, hidden from sight. He could strike now. Sebastian had his back turned, unaware of the danger behind him. 

"Elyon!" 

An annoyed huff escaped him as Laurette called for him again, this time louder, and a pair of red eyes turned to meet his. Sebastian smiled innocently, sweetly before shifting his attention away. Elyon's fingers slipped from his weapon and he left with hesitation in his steps. 

He didn't like the circumstances. He wanted to tell you to abandon your plan - the two of you together, could kill him here and now. It was impossible to pull of with so many mortals clustered into one space, there would be consequences for taking action now. His hands tightened into fists and he continued to remind himself to remain calm. This would all turn out good in the end, after all you were Patience. He recalled years before how you'd passed your trial to become the embodiment of forgiveness and mercy. 

And you watched him leave with a blank expression, until your eyes shifted to Sebastian. He was much closer than you expected him to be and your eyes widened in surprise as his gloved hand gently caressed your cheek.

With narrowed eyes, you'd snatched his hand, tightening your grip as you regained composure. "Sebastian." You muttered his name darkly. 

His gaze met yours and a teasing smirk pulled at his lips. "Now don't tell me, you're afraid to continue this game that you started." 

A scoff escaped you as you tossed his hand aside to straighten the wrinkles from your white shirt. Your eyes shifted from his as a light smile touched your lips and you moved, continuing down the hall with Sebastian behind you. 

"I'm sure you'll be the one to lose." You said as you made your way into the kitchen. 

The hustle and bustle of the kitchen fell on deaf ears as you and Sebastian remained unnoticed by the rest of the staff. Dinner was being prepared, an extravagant one for the young Earl. A maid brushed against you, muttering a swift apology as she continued on her way. Sebastian remained focused on you, eyes half-lidded as he regarded you with a deep lust, a hunger that burned his flesh. 

"Oh~ Surely you haven't started out winning, especially after that kiss." He countered. 

You refused to meet his gaze, you couldn't. Those dark red pools of emotions promised nothing but never ending pleasure and ecstasy - far too tempting, delicious for you to consider. 

"That? Don't think to much on it. I was in a weakened state. I can assure you that it won't happen again." You said as you grabbed a container of tea leaves. 

You were resolute in your answer, standing firm as your voice left you evenly near emotionless. And he watched you curiously from the corner of his eye, a smirk upon his lips. Sebastian opened the glasses cabinets behind you, grabbing a set of China and placing them on metal a cart that had appeared beside you. The wheels squeaked as it had just rolled to a stop, the young boy's hands left the handle as he returned to his work. 

"Thank you, Abel." You said off-handedly as you continued your work. 

"We'll see, won't we. We'll be in each other's company for longer than you expect." Sebastian said as he placed a set silverware for each person on the cart. 

An interested hum escaped you as you moved to the freezer, pulling out a tart and placing it out onto the counter to warm up. It was the perfect dessert, fresh picked fruits above sweetened cheese topped by a sugared glaze, specially crafted as per your instructions and watched over by your carefully eyes. 

And your hand snatched Sebastian's drawing him close, you whispered gently into his ear - a warning. The surprise vanished from his eyes and red orbs darkened as he listened, body stiff. 

With a boiling teapot on the cart and all the other necessities, you and Sebastian made your way back into the hall. Abel shifted in the kitchen, watching with bright light grey eyes as you and Sebastian left, door swinging shut behind you. The coast seemed to be clear and with a gleeful smile he turned his attention to the fruit tart and the young black haired male stole a fruit and popped it into his mouth with a content hum. 

You glanced at Sebastian eyes focused on him, a tension pulled at the lines on his face and his lips had set into a frown. A hearty laugh, deep and familiar eventually filled your ears; Comte Johann was certainly enjoying himself. 

Sebastian knocked on the door of sitting room and he offered you one last glance, filled with a deep darkness and a scowl began to tug at his lips further, before the painted white double wooden doors opened. Elyon's lips twitched as he tried not to frown at the black haired man. His face remained hardened with uncertainty, but he remained firm, hand clenched tight on the handle of the door as he held it open. 

The moment you had stepped through the door Patrice had latched onto the bottom of your skirt and you patted his head gently. He pulled at your fingers then your sleeves in an effort to get you to lift him off his feet. Once you lifted the young boy into your arm, Comte Johann smile at you fondly and Lady Laurette - well she glared at you as if you were the devil himself. 

Sebastian and Elyon served tea to everyone in the room and once settled with a warm cup in their hands, Lady Laurette's light brown eyes landed Ciel. 

"I'm saddened that you don't recognize me," she said with a feigned sadness in her voice. 

Aveline's lips tightened, brown furrowed as she regarded her aunt with blatant disapproval. "It was years ago - a meeting you shared once." 

A dignified sigh escaped Laurette. "Still. You remind me far to little of your father and far too much of your mother." 

Ciel's eye narrowed as he sipped at his tea and the Comte cleared his throat, an awkward laugh passed his lips as he shifted the conversation. Elyon stared at the back of Laurette's head, a mixture of emotions floating within his blue eyes. He was thinking, deciphering whatever machinations he had imagined. Patrice tugged at your hair in an effort to gain your attention and Sebastian stood behind Ciel with a darkness in his eyes. 

He stood stiffly, attention shifting between you and Ciel then to everyone else in the room. Patrice place a small hand beside your ear whispering a hushed secret as an innocent smile played along his lips. "I took all of Auntie Laurette's chocolates. There in my pocket, do you want one?" 

You offered him a small nod, glancing towards him with a grateful smile upon your lips. He fished out a neatly wrapped Funtom Candy from his pocket and handed it to you. A cheerful laugh escaped him and Laurette couldn't help but glance towards you. 

"Surely you have something far better to do, (Name)?" She asked hotly. "Is dinner ready, I'm sure the young Earl is famished." 

"I'm quiet alright." Ciel said unnoticed. 

Laurette turned in her seat to regard you fully. A huff of annoyance escaped Patrice as you placed him back onto the ground and he scampered off towards Aveline. You didn't blame him for the frown that touched his lips, Laurette's anger had always left him in a bad mood even if it wasn't directed towards him. 

"Now there's no need to be so harsh, Laurie." The Comte said. 

He too was ignored and her anger had only been fueled by his words. You offered the woman a light bow, the soft smile upon your lips caused her nostrils to flare and you stepped away before the situation could escalate further. 

A heavy sigh escaped your lips once you closed the door behind you. So much for things going smoothly. You walked down the hall fiddling with the candy Patrice had given you, lost in thought. 

Sebastian's playful manner had all but left when you told him the truth. The assassin that had taken aim at the Comte was still on the loose. Everything needed to be handled with the utmost care to ensure everyone's safety. The warning had also helped in gaining Sebastian's trust. 

"She's a real bitch you know." You glanced up surprised at the sudden voice that pulled you from your thoughts. 

Elyon sat before you on a cushioned bench. It was a soft cream color near identical to the color of the wall behind it with dark brown wooden legs. He leveled you with a cool stare and you moved to sit beside him. 

"And to you, is she?" You asked curiously with a single raised brow. 

A slight smirk pulled at Elyon's lips and a mischievous twinkle shined in his blue eyes. You couldn't help but feel a slight amount of annoyance towards him as an embarrassed flush tinged your cheeks. And you wished you hadn't asked at all. 

"Forget I even asked. There's an assassin here." You said as you shifted the conversation to a more serious matter. 

A huff escaped him as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees so that his hands, folded, could rest against his chin. "I'm aware." He muttered thoughtfully. 

"That's the easy part - the butler is what I'm worried about. I - I don't like the way he looks at you. It's like he's eyeing up his next meal." Elyon said as glanced towards you briefly. "I understand that your patience but I question your strength of will." 

A scoff escaped you. "Don't you remember how I got here. I was the last to get picked up from that sand box." 

You couldn't help but roll your eyes and fold your arms, offended by his lack of belief in your abilities. 

A hum escaped him as a soft smile pulled at his lips. "Of course not, you waited so patiently in the dark with your eyes on the heavens, unmoving and alone. No one came for you and still you waited. You stared for so long a black spot formed in your eye. Eventually, Michael did come - for all of us." 

"And you out of the goodness in your heart gave the clothes on your back and the piece of bread in your pocket to a dying woman. Weren't you cold?" You asked curiously. 

"Of course, but I endured and with the strength of will I tried to comfort her as much possible in her last moments."

"You make it sound like something epic happened." 

"But wasn't it? We were just children." He countered. 

With a slight shrug of your shoulders you rose to your feet. He was right, you had been strong for your age at the time. He was speaking thousands of years back but you remembered it clearly as if it had happened the day before and you hadn't been alone that day. You could still hear the snarl of the black wolf in your ears on that cold desert night. And you remembered all to well the fear that had struck your stiff. 

You pushed the thoughts aside as a light smile played on your lips. There was no time to worry over the past, the assassin needed to be dealt with. 

"Dinner should be ready, we should prepare." You said as you marched away and Elyon fell into step beside you. 

Dinner was an extravagant presentation and you watched as everything was served onto each plate with a watchful eye. From glazed ham to saluted vegetables, anything that could have been asked for was there. Sebastian stood firmly behind Ciel, a darkness still present within his deep red eyes. 

"Oh isn't this wonderful!" The Comte stated ecstatically as his personal taste tester stood behind him, silent and unseen. 

He was short man with blonde hair cut into bowl cut. Far to young to be anyone's personal taste tester. 

"He's really excited - we don't usually have many guests. Thanks for coming Ciel!" Aveline added with a large smile. 

Laurette sighed in disappointment at Aveline's lack of formality and there was no doubt you'd hear about it later. You watched with baited breathe as Sebastian tasted his master's food. Ciel waited with a smile on his lips, a feigned cheerfulness as he thanked them for hosting him. 

Dinner progressed along smoothly and with no one choking on their meal you decided to head back towards the kitchen. You watched the staff, still in a heated frenzy as the tried to clean up for the night.

"Anyone seen Abel!" The chef yelled as he toweled down a counter. 

Abel was missing? You wondered where he had gone of to and with a sigh you headed back towards the dining hall with the fruit tart in hand. An excited squeal escaped Patrice as he kicked his feet beneath his chair, feet nowhere near touching the ground, the moment you had stepped through the door. 

With dessert placed in front of everyone at the table you moved to stand between Aveline and Patrice. You placed a hand on the boy's shoulder causing him to wait with spoon in hand. He puffed out his cheeks impatiently and his eyes focused on you. Then in unison as done before all of the servants took the first bite. 

And you waited patiently eyes shifting from one another. The blonde haired taster smiled, a light of excitement in his eyes. He had dodged death and you wondered if he actually enjoyed in his job. You smiled at Patrice giving him the go ahead to dig into his dessert. 

A pained noise escaped Elyon, causing the young Beaumont boy to freeze, spoon dangerously close to touching his lips. Aveline snatched it from his grasp a fearful look in her eyes. She hadn't touched it which was all that mattered and you moved to stand beside Elyon. 

He was hunched over, hand clawing at his neck, face red. 

The dining hall erupted into chaos the moment he had fallen over, eyes rolling back into his head. Lady Laurette screamed in terror as she pulled at him, clutching tightly to the fabric of his clothes. 

And you stared far too shocked to do anything. This was impossible. You'd made the damn tart yourself and now you were standing of your brother's body as he convulsed. 

"Help him!" 

Tears streamed down Laurette's face the moment Elyon's body had fallen limp and still you remained frozen, eyes gradually darkening. Everyone else watched with large wide eyes, stiff with fear and Laurette, her body shook. 

Her eyes landed on you, cold as steel and red from the tears that still leaked from them, she seethed. "You did this." She said as she snatched a knife from the table and she lunged towards you. 

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. 

And the butler moved to stand before you seizing that hand that held the knife that would have been aimed for your heart. He held tight to her eyes heavy with anger and she struggled against him, yelling: "She did this! She killed him and Lady Beaumont!" 

If anyone should have been seething with rage it should have been you, but instead your brother feigned death at your feet. And Lady Aveline, she stared at you with a wariness in her eyes. There was a murderer on the loose and you had just been made the prime suspect. Whoever this snake was hiding within your garden, you'd find them and set them aflame.


	12. Nightshade

The Comte stared shocked, eyes drifting between you, the body on the ground and his own sister. Patrice clung to Aveline and with tears in his eyes both children watched nervously. Ciel remained stiff beside them with his lips pulled into a tight scowl. And Sebastian he still stood before with the knife that would have been driven through your chest in hand. It would have been a minor wound, but what hurt the most was the look in Aveline's eyes. Distrust. 

Still you couldn't help the quiver of your lips and the tremble of your hands. A darkness filled your eyes and you glared, eyes focusing on the dark haired woman before you. She pointed accusingly at you. "It's strange if you ask me - the moment you turn up my sister in law is dead the next morning!"

A small gasp sounded from the other side of the room - it was Aveline, but you wouldn't dare turn your eyes away from Laurette and subconsciously you took a step forward. A hand pressed against your abdomen, stopping you from continuing. Sebastian acted as a barrier, keeping both you and Laurette as far from one another as possible. 

"My brother is dead - how dare you accuse me of doing this." You practically snarled the words out, tears stinging your eyes. "And if I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have used poison - I'm no coward. I would have wanted you to see me coming." 

"Enough!" The Comte yelled gaining the attention of the room. "This needs to be taken care of," he said as he gestured wildly. "(Name)! You're confined to your room until this is sorted. Earl with Aveline. Laurette and Patrice are with me." 

The large man walked around the room and with a furrowed brow he regarded Sebastian. "And you butler..."

"Sebastian will keep an eye on (Name). _If_ she is the murderer he'll be more than capable of dealing with her. And she is _not_ to leave your sight." Ciel said firmly, the last of his words were an order that caused the edges of Sebastian's lips to turn upwards. 

The butler's hand latched onto your elbow and you were tugged tightly out of the dining room. Laurette's heavy eyes burning with rage never left your form as you departed and a scowl held your lips as Sebastian pulled you along. He walked with a confident stride in his steps, further and further away from the main house. And he stopped before a door, your door and you glared, shoving past him into the room. 

"How'd you know this was my room?" You questioned with a bite. 

"I've had the pleasure of serving in this manor once, long ago." He clarified and with a gentle touch of his hand the door closed shut behind him. "A place neither fit for a member of the house nor a servant - someone like you." 

Sebastian leaned in close, a darkness filled his eyes and a teasing smirk touched his lips as his breath tickled your ear. "But the lady Aveline likes to keep you much closer, doesn't she." 

Your eyes narrowed in on him, jaw clenched as you held your tongue. He had no sense of personal space and being locked away with him only made you feel vulnerable. Eventually, you rolled your eyes in frustration you had no time to deal with him - there was a killer on the loose for heavens sake. Instead, you paced the room, arms folded and brow furrowed, deep in thought. 

"Interesting display back there - you have acting down to an art." Sebastian said drawing your attention to him once again and an innocent smile flitted to his lips. 

A frown touched your lips at his words and your brow furrowed deeper. Sebastian stepped closer towards you, tilting his head slightly to one side as he continued to smile, sweetly. "Oh~ It's a beautiful irony, really. He's not even really dead and were _crying_." His words began to darken as he straightened, stepping closer to you. "It's the guilt - isn't it (Name)?" 

Your body stiffened at his words and you watched as he pulled the gloves off his hands with his teeth, discarding them off to the side upon a desk in the corner. He continued his approach, eyes heavy with hunger, predator looking down upon its prey. An involuntary chill fell across your spine the moment his bare fingers brushed against the bottom of your chin, forcing you to look into ruby red orbs. Smoothly, his other hand fell around your waist drawing you closer. 

"For all I know it could have been you. One brother dead already, why not another? And with poison, how sweet?" 

You paled, unable to form words within your mouth and then your shock had vanished, replaced by an anger that you felt at none other than yourself. Eyes narrowed, you snarled at him, firmly: "Poison? The only thing poisonous I see is you! Twisted and vile - you tempt and defile what is innocent." 

Sebastian's face fell into a more serious one. "You're heartless, conniving and selfish beyond measure." 

He hummed. "And you - self righteous and idiotically prideful. You try to be _good_ , but maybe you never were to begin with." A wicked smile pulled at his lips as his hands moved and in a flurry of movement, he pushed you down onto the softness of the bed. 

And you stared eyes wide as he hovered above you, hands held your own beside your head, caging you in beneath him. Sebastian's body pressed against your own, noses touching. You remained still, resisting the urge to fall into him - those bright red eyes that spoke nothing of pleasure. Even his touch was fire against your skin, warm and enticing. 

"Enough about us. We have a murder to solve." You stated dryly.

"Mixing business with pleasure has its benefits for both of us." He hummed invitingly as he leaned closer, lips brushing against your own. 

You shifted your body, taking control of the situation with a sudden burst of strength, allowing you to switch positions with him. Sebastian rested beneath you with a surprised look in his eyes and your hand wrapped around his neck in warning. Bright blue eyes glared down at him and his smirk widened, eyes darkening with hunger. 

"Oh~ This is new. I believe I can enjoy this just as much." He said. Sebastian was enjoying himself despite the hand around his neck, you were straddling him after all and he was giving you the 'bedroom eyes'. 

Sebastian could even picture it - both of you covered in sweat and you rolling your hips above him, his fingers digging into your hips, bruising as he craved more. He wanted more. Heavy breaths and moans filled the air as you both reveled in the waves of pleasure. And you'd chant his name like a mantra, eager for release. As quickly as the images had come to him, they had vanished. You had taken his distracted state of mind to place distance between him, and you stood at the other end of the small room beside the window, eyes focused outside. Still a hot blush held your cheeks and your lips were pressed thin. 

"Shut up," you grumbled. "We need to take this seriously, there's a would be killer on the loose and the children are in danger...Ciel too." You glanced over your shoulder, eyes focused on him at your last words. 

Sebastian moved across the room, a heaviness in his eyes and a furrow in his brow. A sudden tension permeated the air - an ominous aura rolled off his shoulders. Still his body remained lax, ready to spring at a moments notice. He pulled his gloves back on as he leveled you with a cold stare, waiting expectantly for you to say something. 

"Someone is after this family - Elyon, Ciel and you - it couldn't have been any of you." You muttered thoughtfully. 

It was for obvious reasons the young Earl wasn't a suspicious. He would gain nothing from would be fallen nobles and Sebastian follows him like a dog. Elyon had he been human would be dead. 

"The Comte then?" 

"No he wouldn't have murdered his wife, he adored her. He's all about family." 

"It was Laurette." 

You turned to offer the butler a scowl. It was ridiculous. Sure the woman was vile, but you doubt she had it in her to kill her own family and for what? What could she possibly gain from it all? 

"Doubtful." You grumbled. 

"Humans are simple minded and at the core they care only for themselves. Under the right circumstances they can even be far more malicious and cruel than demons." Sebastian countered firmly as he moved to stand beside you. "She has the most to gain." 

His words were true. Lady Laurette was simply known as her brother's sister and she was far to prideful to settle for such a way to be remembered. She'd want something bigger, flasher like the Beaumont name back. Roche wasn't enough. Elyon did say he was investigating something maybe it was her, it must have been. And if it were true, the killer has been sitting under your nose the entire time. 

Your eyes narrowed as an annoyed huff escaped your lips. "She'd kill them all, blame it on me." 

"You're the perfect scrape goat," Sebastian added as his gloved hand brushed against your cheek. A twisted smile pulled at his lips, sharp teeth glistening in the light of the moon. "A young woman who woos the Comte in his time of weakness, then murders him and takes every single dime he has to his name for herself." 

"We need to catch her..." 

Your words fell on deaf ears and still you continued to speak, unaware. Sebastian was focused on you, there was no real threat to his master, there was just you. And he'd do anything, everything to have you all to himself. He couldn't help but focus on the color of your eyes, swirling with emotion and brimming with power - the blue of your eyes threatening to slip forth. Then his attention shifted to the soft plumpness of your kissable lips. And he closed the distance. He held no qualms for his recklessness; it was in your nature to be forgiving. 

Instead the soft pads of your fingers touched his lips and he opened his eyes to find you staring at him in annoyance, leaning away from him. "Out of all the times..."

And with a huff you turned from him, marching out of the room. He followed a few steps behind as you both walked the manor in the dead of night. 

"Abel was missing from the kitchens earlier."

"Ah that young fool - the cook's aid?" 

A hum escaped you as you continued down the steps into the cool, damp basement. A body rested on the stone floor covered by a thin white sheet. The person was no doubt dead or believed to be anyways, until it sat up of course, sheet falling away to reveal a very annoyed Elyon. 

"I told you she was a bitch." 

"So it was her," you grumbled as you crossed your arms. 

Now you were the one that was annoyed. 

Elyon rolled his eyes and brushed the dust from his white coat as he rose to his feet. "She is the reason I'm here." He huffed. "But nightshade of all things." 

"Clever little thing. She switched the berries." Sebastian said with a smile. "I'm sure the kitchen aid is dead and locked in a closet." 

Elyon narrowed his eyes at Sebastian's words and you remained stiff between them. "We'll take care of Abel, right now we need to focus on the others. Sebastian head back to Ciel."

"That woman is capable of anything," Elyon added. "Trust me, she'll do whatever she deems necessary." 

"My master told me to keep an eye on you-"

"It wasn't an order, besides use it as a ruse to lure out Laurette. Elyon is going to give her the shock of her life." You said with a half smile. 

"And I thought he was the twisted one," Elyon muttered offhandedly. 

Returning to the main floor in the dead of night, you slipped into the dining hall with Elyon close on your heels. Sebastian had left to inform the rest of the house that you'd escaped his watchful eye. And as time ticked on Laurette was beginning to loose her patience. You'd definitely heard her as she stormed down the hall and Elyon shifted into the darkness concealing himself. 

The double doors slammed open and you raised a brow curiously at the dark haired woman. "Oh have you come to confess?" 

"The only one that needs to confess for their sins is you! You murdered him and my sister, do you know much I wanted a sister!" She was frazzled, hair wild and eyes crazed, dressed only in her nightclothes. "Just admit it." 

"Lying it leaves a foul taste in my mouth. I can't seem to admit to something I had no part in, but go on Laurette. You have reason to kill everyone here right?"

A scoff escaped her as she stepped towards you, holding a dagger in her hand. She twirled it, a threatening look in her eyes as she continued to step forward. And your eyes darted across the room as did Elyon's, focus lost. Ciel, Aveline and Sebastian stood in the doorway. A darkness spread from the butler's body covering the room in blackness, but he remained firm. Your attention shifted back to Laurette and she stood directly before, hand clutching the dagger dangerously tight at her side. 

"They'll ruin everything with their fancy champagne and silly parties. They're not doing anything that matters, this house will be no more because of them. I'll kill them, all of them. And you, your bother couldn't even stop me." She seethed.

"Something so trivial as nightshade couldn't kill my brother, isn't that right Elyon?" 

He stepped out from the darkness behind you, eyes bright blue and the woman before you trembled. Wide brown eyes glanced between you and your sibling and a smug smile tugged at your lips. 

Laurette lunged, arm swilling across your throat. Blood spilled instantly, gushing down your neck and gurgled. Elyon stepped around you, catching the dagger aimed for his face. Laurette wailed, flailing in his grasp. A pair of handcuffs, golden and giving off sparkles of dust, iridescent and bright latched around her wrists. 

"Laurette," she paused. Stunned by the sound of your voice and slowly she turned to face you. "It's over. All you can do now is beg for forgiveness." 

The wound that had ripped your neck open had stitched itself back together. Only the blood that stained your white shirt was evidence that you'd been injured. 

"Let's be honest now Laurette. It wasn't just your family - you've killed quite a bit. It's the reason you tried to kill me first." Elyon said. 

The darkness reseeded from the room back into Sebastian and Aveline stumbled forward with tears in her eyes. Ciel followed behind her, a worried look in his light blue eye. The young girl came to a stop before her aunt, fists clenched. A loud smack filled air and Laurette's head jerked to the side. She turned to spit at the floor by Aveline's feet just as the young girl stomped off and before Ciel could follow Laurette called to him. 

"Ciel. Ha, tell me. How did you survive that day boy? Caged and waiting your turn," she said with a crooked smile. 

He stared wide eyed, trembling with fear. You reach for him, to shield him from her as his memories began to surface and he struggled against you. "S-Sebastian!" He called frantically. 

"Shit!" Elyon cursed suddenly. The sound of his wings fluttering and he was gone, Laurette with him. You chanced a glance over your shoulder to see a whole in the ground, the size of a fist at the spot Laurette had been sitting. 

"Sebastian, you can't-" He pulled Ciel from your arms a darkness in his eyes as he cradled the boy. 

"Of course, we're different you and I. My master is my priority." He said as he moved out of the room. "As Aveline is yours." 

A scoff escaped you. You stepped into the hall and continued on your way down to the servants quarters. First you'd need to check on Abel, just to make sure the boy was breathing then you would head over to Aveline. You opened his bedroom door to find him asleep on his bed, perfectly safe and an annoyed huff escaped your lips. Well at least the boy wasn't dead. 

With a quick flap of your wings, you found yourself in Aveline's room. She was rolled into a ball beneath her blankets sniffling and you moved to sit beside her, resting a hand on her back. She cried and cried, unable to stop and you didn't blame her. 

"Why? W-why did s-she do this to us? She killed my mom." Aveline said between breaths. "She was g-going to kill a-all of us." 

A flurry of movement and the blankets flew from her tiny frame as she sprang up. "I don't want that to happen to anyone I care for. I will protect them, my family, you and even my friends!" She said firmly as a determination burned in her eyes. 

You patted her head gently, a small smile touching your lips. "Those are some strong words to live by." 

Aveline rolled back beneath her blankets, eyes still leaking tears and her lips trembled. "Can you stay?" 

"Of course Aveline." 

Her hand reached out to stop you from moving. "No stay right there." She muttered softly.

You remained beside her, waiting for the young girl to sleep so that you could rest as well. Sleep had not taken her quickly, exhaustion had been the one to claim her mind and body first, sleep followed after. And you watched her twist and turn, frightened by the events of the day. They would live on with her, haunting her day and night, and you had wished this had never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Sensitive Heart

Aveline had spent her morning embroidering. It was a delicate white handkerchief and her needle work was near perfection. The amount of practice it had taken to create a flawless work of art, for someone so young must have taken grueling hours of practice and numerous pricks that had drawn blood - it had left you impressed. She worked hard, distracting her mind with something she loved and you couldn't help but feel the bitter smile that tugged at your lips. Intricate light pink roses decorated the fabric and the initials C. P. was sewn in a golden script at the bottom left corner. A content smile touched her lips as she handed the silk handkerchief to you.

"How pretty," you said as you gingerly took it from her grasp.

"Give it to him for me? I want to try and get some rest." She muttered with a tired smile.

Aveline turned from you, still in bed and bundled beneath blankets. She rolled to the side, resting her head against a fluffed lavender colored pillow. You brushed a hand over her hair affectionally in an attempt to soothe her. She remained motionless and she breathed gently in an effort to ease herself into sleep. The events of the night before still weighed heavy on her mind.

A heaviness filled your eyes as the room shifted, somberness filling the pools with an underling color of blue. The room you had teleported to with a simple flap of your wings was dark - the light of the sun shielded by thick curtains that covered the windows. A light frown touched your lips as you approached the curled up ball beneath blankets. There was no sign of the demon butler and so you sat on the bed beside the young boy. He tensed beneath the covers and he muttered under his breath for you to leave.

"I'm not one to abandon someone in need."

A grumble escaped him and a head of blue hair appeared from beneath the thick white blankets. "I don't need _you_.

A hum escaped you at his words, a somber smile pulled at your lips. "Sebastian then?" You glanced around the room, still aware of the butler's absence. "But he isn't here. You have him running off to find Laurette."

A scoff escaped him and a single blue and purple eye stared at you. You felt your lips press together firmly at the sight of his contract and a sourness filled your mouth as you glanced away, uncomfortably. "I don't need to justify anything to you nor do I seek any solace or forgiveness. I know what you are, what you do."

"I wasn't here to offer you my forgiveness," you say matter-of-factly. "Besides, my forgiveness amounts to nothing in your case."

A frown pulled at his lips and a heaviness touched his eyes, a darkness that was filled with fear and his small body began to shake. "I-I waited. We waited for someone like you and no one came."

Your hand brushed against his cheek, swiping up a stray tear in the process. "I know. I felt your pain - it became mine. It is mine."

"Did you change anything, my memories?"

His eyes met yours, wide with surprise as a reassuring smile touched your lips and an equal darkness filled your eyes. "No. I'd be dead if I had. Sebastian would have killed me besides I won't get in your butler's way. He can have _that_ woman. He can have all of them." You finished.

A sigh escaped Ciel and then a chuckle passed his lips as he began to calm. "And I thought you were supposed to be the righteous one."

A smirked tugged at the edges of your mouth. "A streak of rebellion is always a little fun." You held out the handkerchief to him. "Aveline made it for you, she worries... a lot."

Ciel snatched the fabric from your grasp, a blush dusted his cheeks as he cleared his throat. He waited for you to tease him, for he shy look that filled his eyes and the heat that flushed his skin, but you didn't. You remained seated beside him with a smile still present on your lips.

"Might as well be entertaining if she sent you over here. History depicts your kind as radiant, mythical. What exactly does that look like?" He grumbled the words in an effort to appear more serious and you raised an elegant brow in amusement.

A hum escaped you as you thought, a light smile played on your lips. "Visions of hope - we inspire." A vibrant glow of gold illuminated your body and your wings manifested behind you reflecting the light. Blue eyes burned bright and a faint ring of silver hovered above your head. And just as it appeared it had vanished.

Awe struck, he stared eyes wide, mouth slightly open and then he pressed his lips firmly together, a familiar darkness fell upon his features. "It really does strike something. Had you been there, then maybe..." He clutched tight to the handkerchief, knuckles stark white as tears filled his eyes.

"You wouldn't be here. Sebastian wouldn't be at your side. No one would, because you -" You'd cut yourself short as an uncomfortableness filled your chest and his large eyes stared at you. It wouldn't have happened the way he imagined it. You wouldn't have saved him, no one would have. It was impossible to take action for every prayer that had passed through Heaven and with no semblance of order. Nothing was getting done as it should. Home was a mess. God was gone and it had all been plunged into chaos.

"Sebastian saved you," you said as you brushed a hand over his hair. "He and I aren't that different, you know. He's inspiring too."

Ciel hummed at your words, eyes falling to the fabric clutched between his fingers. "He inspires great fear in my enemies if that's what you mean."

A dry laugh escaped your lips. "What he is or isn't doesn't matter as long as you find your own happiness."

"I'll be happy when the people that did those things to us are dead." His eyes met yours heated with an anger you'd never seen a child express before. It caused a darkness that stilled your heart.

A soft knock against the door and you'd risen from your seat to answer it. Abel stood on the other side with a cart of tea, you thanked him before he was off again to perform his duties. Shutting the door behind you, you rolled the cart into the room and prepared the young boy a cup.

"Earl Grey," you said as you handed him the cup. "I'm sure it must remind you of home."

Ciel took a hesitant sip. A satisfied home passed his lips. "Tastes similar to Sebastian's. So tell me, how many siblings do you have?"

"Well we're all siblings, not exactly blood related. We simply share the same father - creator." You said as you moved to sit beside him again.

"And you're a guardian angel?"

"Not exactly..." You muttered softly.

It was your job initially. You hadn't taken it - it was forced upon you actually, but that was besides the point. It wasn't as glorious as fighting demons and the others hadn't wanted more thrill or fame. It didn't matter to you as long as you were doing something. At first you'd hated it, watching over a mortal for a short period of time and then moving onto the next. Then Aveline came along and now you don't want to leave. Your objectives were becoming clouded, disoriented. Trouble would find you if you didn't distance yourself, but you couldn't find it in yourself to do it. Not after you'd seen so much.

The door opened again and this time Sebastian stepped into the room. He shut the door behind himself and approached slowly, eyes trained on you.

"I'm assuming you didn't find her." Ciel said as he sipped his tea and then his attention shifted to you as well. "(Name). Do you have anything to share?"

A thick tension filled the air, suffocating and you stood to your feet, eyes never leaving those dull red orbs. He stopped a few feet from you, lips set into a frown. Now wasn't the time for a confrontation. But Sebastian was looking for one. His master was close to finding his kidnappers, abusers and the murderers that had stolen his family. And you were the one standing in the way. He'd get his information one way or the other. Except, you knew nothing. Elyon had left you in the dark purposely, for exactly this reason. No matter how much of their trust you had gained, Ciel's revenge was above all and to Sebastian, his master's orders were all that mattered. Even his twisted game was beneath it all.

"I've told you before," you said eyes trained on the butler before shifting to Ciel. "And as I told you, I will not stand in your way. Elyon left without saying a word, I know nothing more than either of you."

It was the truth, you just hoped that they'd believe it.

"Then lure him out."

Your eyes narrowed at the butler. "So you can torture and then murder him? I don't think so.

A scoff escaped Ciel and your attention returned to the young boy. He crossed his arms, chin jutted stubbornly as a smug smirk pulled at his lips. "Protecting him or yourself? You did kill one of your own or am I wrong?" Your jaw tightened at the young boy's words and an irritated huff escaped you. "It's all right. We'll find her eventually."

The dark aura that had filled the room subsided and you rubbed at the back of your neck apprehensively, eyes never straying to far from Sebastian. This was far too easy, they were letting you off without anything? No blackmail, no fighting to the death? Your thoughts began to run wild until Ciel pulled you from your thoughts again, this time his voice was genuine. 

"The real reason you came to my room - I've accepted the Comte's request. Aveline can return to England with me so long as you give -"

A scoff escaped you fueled by an anger that was beginning to form within you. "She's not mine to give and I certainly don't need your permission to take Aveline. The Comte never said anything about her staying at the Phantomhive Manor." You said as a darkness filled your eyes and you moved past the butler, hand falling to the doorknob. Sebastian's gaze followed you across the room, heaviness still present in his red eyes. "Find Laurette yourself and good luck."

The door slammed shut behind you and you marched down the hall, before quickly disappearing. Wings fluttering into existence you hovered above the manor, tucked into the comfort of the soft clouds. A heavy sigh escaped your lips as you threw yourself back, cloud fluff erupted around you from the sudden drastic movement, and your eyes focused on the grey sky.

A heavy cold was setting it, ice cold rain storms along with it. The trip to England wouldn't be a pleasant one. Especially with a certain demon breathing down your neck. An irritated huff escaped you, the familiar tingle of being watched flitted up your spine as you lazily gazed down at the earth below. Grumbled incoherent words escaped your lips and you cursed your own luck.

The chances of this happening, Laurette Beaumont involved with a Satanic Cult had blown you out of the water. It could mean the rest of the family was involved as well. Unlikely. Patrice and Aveline were far too you and their mother was dead, six feet under to be exact. The Comte was far too kind, a long time friend of Vincent Phantomhive and a very, distant relative. It didn't suit him. The moniker of abuser, kidnapper and murder was not him. It didn't mean that previous generations weren't.

A scowl touched your lips. Even up in the air you couldn't relax. The faint musical harps, warm and soothing, touched your ears from Heaven - not too far off - did nothing to calm your nerves. Still you remained where you were aware of the set of eyes that watched from a distance. Sebastian was certainly rubbing you the wrong way. He could watch you, follow you but in the end he'd gain nothing. There was nothing that you knew that would be of any values to him or his master. And Elyon, he wasn't dumb enough to come around you for a while. An exhausted yawn stifled past your lips, obstructed by your hand in an effort to appear presentable despite your loneliness.

And you dosed off, perched high above in a cloud with your palm rested against your cheek. It was the first time you had been able to gain any rest. A voice filled your ears and your eyes opened, surroundings changed in an instant. The soft cloud you had rested on and the dull sky that surrounded you were no more. Instead you found yourself in a familiar room, Aveline's.

An annoyed look covered her features, pink lips drawn into a pout. She struggled pushing against her luggage, trying to stuff all of her stuff inside. No doubt she had gotten frustrated and sent the servant that was tasked with packing her things.

"Ciel he -" A huff escaped her as you approached. " - did he not like it?" She asked confusion laced into her voice.

"He was appreciative, but I'm afraid whatever must have bothered him is not your fault, but mine. We came to a _disagreement_." You said as you closed the case for her, snapping the latches shut and locking it.

A scowl pulled at her lips. "Im sure you weren't in the wrong. We'll just share a carriage and a boat ride. It can't be all that bad. We've been friends for years." She muttered thoughtfully.

Her eyes, glassy and large, refused to meet your own as her lips trembled. "He's different from what I remember. He was so kind, so strong. We didn't really play much together, he was always with Elizabeth but it's so obvious now. He's not the same."

She wanted to ask what had happened to him. She wanted details. Ciel was gone for so long, his family all dead and he returned with a butler, a demon butler.

"What Ciel went through - it's not something someone comes out of being the same person." You said as you rested a hand on her shoulder, offering a comforting squeeze. "It's the same for you. You'll notice you're not the same as you were the day before."

A scowl pulled at her lips as she struggled to hold back her tears, still she scoffed. "Do tell Fate that she's a - a horrible person for doing this to us."

A slight smirk pulled at your lips at her words, lifting her luggage you walked to the door, effortlessly carrying the massive weight of the trunk. It was a surprise that clothes hadn't bursted from the edges. Aveline's assumptions of Fate had made you want to chuckle, but the situation seemed inappropriate with the tears that filled her bright eyes.

"Oh and what makes you think that Fate exists as a person?"

Her frown deepened. "Well there's you, Sebastian and that fake brother of yours. I assumed Fate is real too."

A hum escaped you as you walked with Aveline side by side towards the entrance of the manor. "I'll be sure to tell her next time we meet." There would be no farewell from the Comte nor would Patrice accompany Aveline to England. You cared little for the details, only Aveline mattered.

Once the luggage was loaded onto the carriage, you opened the door wide allowing Aveline to step in. Following her in, you settled down quietly beside Sebastian and closed the door shut. Aveline sat directly across from you and beside Ciel with a tight jaw and sullen depth in her eyes. Her attention remained focused outside the window and Ciel sat stiffly, eyes narrowed at you.

Sebastian's russet colored eyes focused on you occasionally and you remained still, expressionless. It was quiet, too quiet. The frown that held the blue haired boy's lips pulled further down as time went on. Aveline's blatant disregard of his presence didn't sit well with him, it irritated him further. Time ticked on and his brow furrowed deeper, a scowl on his lips as he shifted his attention from you to Aveline.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" He finally bit out.

She turned to face him a heavy set frown on her lips. "What do you expect me to say? My aunt killed my mother, attempted to murder my father - for all I know Patrice and myself included, she would have blamed (Name) for it all _and_ she might have been involved in the death of your family. You think-"

"She _is_ involved." Ciel corrected.

A tension began to fill the carriage as emotions from the two young children began to run rampant. Your eyes shifted between them filled with uncertainty. And Sebastian, he sat beside you with a sardonic smile plastered across his face.

"You don't know that -"

Ciel scoffed. "Her words were enough. Still you defend her despite what she's done and what she would have done."

"No! You can't say those things until they're proven and it doesn't matter. She'll be hanged anyways!" Aveline was crying now, unable to hold back the tears any longer. She rubbed at her face, staining her white gloved hands with tears.

"Decapitation is more accurate for an individual of noble birth."

Your eyes landed on Sebastian burning with rage, fists tightening at your sides.

"Sebastian, enough." Ciel muttered as he shifted his attention out the window.

"I hope she rots."

Surprise filled your eyes, colors of blues and grays smoldered back to their normal color as your attention shifted. Aveline's words had been so firm, so dark, and heated, eyes burned with rage. Tears still fell upon her cheeks, but her jaw was set firm and her brow furrowed. The entirety of the carriage had fallen silent and Ciel's attention had returned to her again.

"She doesn't deserve a quick death. She plotted the murder of her own family. For what money?" Her attention moved to Ciel as she continued. "Laurette might not have killed your family but she killed mine."

A smirk began to pull at Sebastian's lips and your nostrils flared in annoyance.

"Enough." Your words were sharp, cutting through the small space you all shared.

Silence...

And it remained so for the rest of the trip. Even the boat ride across the English Channel was filled with a tense quiet. Sebastian side glanced at you curiously, smirk evident on his lips. Despite the winter chill that bit at the two children's cheeks, they refused to move. Aveline clutched at her stomach, face pale as she clung to the railing of the boat. Ciel held the small of her back, brow furrowed. She never liked boats. He ushered her inside to their shared cabin and you moved to follow, failing to see the suspicious eye contact that Ciel and Sebastian shared.

At least the young boy cared about her, you thought as you followed behind them down the hall. He was just a few inches taller than her thanks to his heeled boots. Surely they were they exact same height. He spoke to her gently, faint smile upon his lips. The picture before you shattered as your world shifted and gasp of surprise escaped you.

A hand grabbed you shoving you into a dark tiny closet, causing you to trip into the wall and the sound of the door slamming shut rang in your ears. Grumbling in discomfort, you glared at your assailant unsurprised to see a pair of bright red eyes staring back at you. He moved closer. Red eyes drawing nearer, and you found yourself unable to move in the confined space. His hand slammed against the wall beside your face and he drew closer, caressing your cheek with the back of his other hand.

"You have no respect for personal space..." He smiled mischievously at your words, unfazed by your nervousness and he pressed closer, body flush against your own. Your hands handed landed between you, pressed against his chest and ready to push or pull him towards you at a moments notice.

And his eyes stared down at you heavy, filled with hunger. He was alluring, bright red eyes drawing you towards him. It was the same as last time, where you found yourself helpless to your emotions, your wants and needs. He hummed, voice low and heavy. His breath fanned against your cheeks and your heart thundered in your chest. A spark ignited over your skin and a heat began to flourish within you. His fingers moved, tilted your chin towards him and his lips drew closer.

"Sebas-" He shushed you, softly as his lips pressed against the edge of your mouth and your eyes widened.

Sebastian's hand moved from your cheek to rest tightly against your hip, pressing you closer. A blush dusted across the flesh of your skin as his lips moved further up your jaw trailing kisses. He nipped gently at the flesh between your neck and jaw drawing a soft moan passed your lips.

"Just give in," he whispered hotly into your ear. "It'll be pleasurable - beyond imagination."

Sebastian's eyes met yours, bright red with want and need. And yours brightened blue to match his own. His lips were on yours then and your hands pulled at him, eyes fluttering closed. He held you tightly, fingers digging into your hips as you both struggled for breath between kisses. A wave of energy filled you, exhilarating and leaving you wanting more. It was a remarkable feeling and the rational side of your mind was crushed by pure carnal instinct.

Sebastian fought for dominance and he'd easily won, lips devouring your own. A clamor sounded from behind him as the door to the closet widened open. And you froze, the intensity of the moment vanishing. His eyes opened, darkening in rage and he turned slowly, hands leaving your body. An ominous aura flowed off of him in waves and you felt sorry for the poor man that had walked in on you and the demon butler.

Instead of waiting around you'd disappeared without either men knowing. Your surroundings shifted as per usual, except things were a little off. You'd lost your footing somehow, light heated and flustered from your encounter with Sebastian, and you'd stumbled into the doorway of Ciel and Aveline's cabin.

Ciel pressed a finger to his lips as he stared you down with furrowed brow. Your eyes shifted from him to Aveline, who rested calmly, tucked protectively against his shoulder. You sat across from them, falling into a plush chair gracefully as you too dozed off. The trip to England would be much shorter than you'd originally thought.

You avoided conversation with the butler entirely the moment you had set foot on land again. And he watched you with sly smirk upon his lips, a heavy darkness in his eyes. Aveline bid both Ciel and Sebastian farewell before heading off towards her own carriage. You followed, her trunk in hand. Once settled the carriage was off and you sat across from her, chewing thoughtfully on your lip.

You were definitely way in over your head. There was no possible way that you'd come out of your plan in one piece or a semblance of who were before. Resisting him was harder than you expected. Even now you had a hard time of thinking of something other than Sebastian. He was a plague upon your mind. Still you could feel the touch of his lips against your own, the fire that tickled your flesh and those bright alluring red eyes, you could see them beckoning you closer.

All the while Aveline stared at you in silence, brow furrowed. She fidgeted. Then finally she spoke, voice shaky. "Do you think she had something to do with what happened to the Phantomhive's?"

Your eyes focused on her and you remained firm, emotionless. "I'm not sure."

Shortly after the carriage pulled to a stop and you stepped out helping Aveline down as well. The winter chill had a harder bite than you'd experience in France and a small sneeze escaped Aveline as further proof of the harsher weather. A cottage stood before you, a beautiful home tucked in the woods, made of stone and wood. The perfect getaway home courtesy of the Comte. Annoyingly, it wasn't too far from the Phantomhive Manor.

Aveline settled in quietly, sitting in a chair by the hearth with a blanket up to her neck. You lifted her trunk with ease up the stairs and into her room. You began to pack her belongings away enraptured once again in your own thoughts.

Of all the times you wished Elyon were here it would be now. He'd put you back on your feet, smack some sense into you. He'd tell you all sorts of things to preoccupy your mind. You were stronger than this, you thought.

A scoff escaped you, you had to think about Aveline. She mattered. Your train of thought froze in place and your hands began to tremble as you stared down into her trunk of clothes.

You lifted a masquerade mask from Aveline's luggage and stared wide-eyed. A familiar rush of memories, none of your own, assaulted you and tears fell from your eyes. The horrible laughing of men and women and the terrified screams of a young boy filled your ears, and you sat beside him in that moment as if you had been there yourself. Ciel screamed and cried reaching out from behind the bars of the cage and you cried with him. The image receded and a shaky breath passed your lips as you returned to reality. And your hand landed on Aveline's shoulder as you suddenly appeared beside her. She jumped, startled by your sudden appearance. A darkness had settled in your eyes and you clenched your hands into fists, mask still in hand.

"(Name) wha-"

"Where did you get this?" You asked, showing her the mask.

She relaxed, returning her gaze to the fire as a somberness filled her eyes. "Aunt Laurette gave it to me. She said it was a special part of the family and that I'd learn about it later... I guess that'll never happen."

You stared at her face pale, hands clammy. Heart hammering in your chest, you found yourself unable to speak as you continued to stare.

"Ciel said they're taking good care of her in Toulon. At least she won't be miserable."

"You told Ciel what?" Your words had come out sharper than you expected and the young girl flinched at the harshness of your voice.

Aveline eyed you curiously, uncertainty in her large brown eyes. "That she was staying at the prison in Toulon? He asked when we were in the cabin. Was I - wait!"

You disappeared again leaving the young girl alone, mask dropping from your hand as she called to you frantically, begging you to return. The world shifted and cold stone walls surrounded you. Aveline's soft voice and the warmth of the fire had disappeared, left behind in a different place.

Laurette's prison cell wasn't what you expected in the least. It was cold, dark and dirty, but large. There was no furniture, just a metal bed for her to rest on. The Comte wouldn't forgive his sister and not a single dime of his fortune was to offer her comfort on her last day of life.

You stepped forward and hesitated at the stickiness that clung to the bottom of your shoe and you glanced down. Blood. Brow furrowed, you pressed your lips firmly together as a figure stepped out of the darkness. Sebastian tilted his head to the side slightly, tongue licking his upper lip as his eyes shined brightly. He was dressed in priestly robes with a pearly white rosary beads around his neck.

"Is that how you got in here?" You asked with a scowl.

"The fun way? Certainly." He said with a dark smile. "But is that really the question you should be asking?"

You moved towards him, determination in your eyes despite the grave feeling that engulfed your chest, heart beating rapidly. Your feet stopped and you stood beside him, staring down at the sight before you. Sebastian offered you a side glance, smirk upon his lips. A heavy breath passed your lips at the sight of the mangled corpse. You didn't know what you expected, but it certainly wasn't this. This was animalistic. Blood painted the floor and her large brown eyes were frozen wide in horror, mouth open. Laurette's hair was matted against her skin and her limbs were all a twisted mess.

"As it turns out I didn't need to follow you." You turned your gaze to him, eyes dark. "My master can be quite capable on his own."

He was taunting you now and your hand twitched. It would be easy to call forth your weapon, you could almost feel it beneath your fingers. But you wouldn't. You wouldn't have been able to save Laurette anyways. She had damned herself the moment she had turned her back on all that was good. It wouldn't have been the way you had gone about it, but she got what was coming to her. Ciel had added another person to his list - and that list would continue to grow until he found the mastermind behind his family's suffering.

Your eyes met Sebastian's and he continued to smile. He turned to face you, hand cupping your face as his thumb brushed away a stray tear. His blood covered hands left stains against your skin. "She's gone now, (Name). She can't hurt Ciel or Aveline or even you anymore." He said as he pulled you towards him.

His arms wrapped around you and he held you tightly within his embrace, comforting you. Your brow furrowed at his words and an odd sense of comfort fell over your being. You hadn't even realized you were trembling until he held you tighter to steady you.

"It'll be a shame if you let these little feelings you picked up from my master bring you down." He whispered. "I thought I'd have the pleasure of doing that myself."

Your eyes widened at his words and you pulled back from him. It was impossible, you thought. Ciel's emotions, his memories had taken that large of an effect on you - it couldn't be, you rationalized. Touching his memories bypassing his cinematic record entirely was causing you to behave this way. You felt your heart drop and your breathing picked up as you began to panic. This was not part of your plan. And Sebastian, he smiled wickedly over your shoulder, holding you tighter as you clung to him in uncertain fear.


	14. Evanescent

He was smothering you, holding you tight against him. You heard none of the words that passed his lips, instead you were focused on the woman dead at your feet. Eyes downcast, you remained still and Sebastian’s hands moved to your face again. The warm wetness of his fingers, the blood that coated them, was not lost on you. It stained your flawless skin, dark red even in the darkness of the cell. Sebastian held you gently as if you’d break beneath his touch and his soft voice lulled you back to him.

“Come now (Name), you-”

“You said before you served in the Beaumont House…” You interrupted him, voice trailing off as you struggled to speak.

If Laurette had been involved in the cult and all the other atrocities that came with it, you feared that the family’s dark secret would destroy Aveline. Knowing the truth now was better than not knowing at all, even if it was Sebastian that was giving you the information. 

“It was for a short time – too small to learn any of their dark secrets. I must admit I rushed into that meal.” 

A frown pulled at your lips, brow furrowed as your eyes shifted from him back to Laurette. Even the bright red luster of his eyes, couldn’t draw you back in. Your mind was enraptured, taken by the mess that painted the stone floor. Finally a disgruntled breath passed your lips as you struggled for breath. The pressure upon your chest was new, a feeling you weren’t accustomed to and the image of a boy with blue hair filled your mind – Ciel. His emotion ran deep within you. “You’re a beast.” 

Sebastian smiled appreciatively at you words, sharp teeth showing. “Oh~ you’ve only now noticed?”

A scowl pulled at your lips and you steeled your emotions – yours and Ciel’s - as best you could whilst pulling away from his grasp. “I only take _such_ liberties when ordered. The young master will make an excellent meal I can assure you.” Sebastian said, eyes heavy glowing red in the darkness. 

An order for him to act out so violently, filled with so much rage and no mercy, you could feel it in your bones. Ciel was beyond redemption, his soul was no longer capable of being redeemed no matter the circumstance. Now you understood the severity of his crime – contracting with a demon. 

Sebastian continued to speak pulling you from your thoughts with a smile upon his lips. “I wonder what sort of meal Miss Aveline would make. She certainly has the potential to be a good one with her little outburst earlier.”

Your hand moved, grabbing at his throat roughly and bright blue eyes glared down at him. A pressure filled the room and Sebastian’s smile grew wider, more sinister. An anger coursed through your being his words had caused you to snap and your fingers tightened. You could feel your sword just out of reach waiting to be called into the material world. 

"Mind your tongue." You hissed. "And do you know how easy it would be for me to rewrite that boy's memories - from what I've gathered he wouldn't seem to mind."

It was Sebastian's turn to glare, smile falling from his lips as he scowled and a smile of your own pulled at your lips. "My master is not weak enough to fall for such lies." Sebastian hissed.

"I can assure my success rate is high and I do love a good challenge." You countered with a laugh. "Shall we test it?"

A dark rage sparkled in your eyes and the butler scowled as you released him. He'd tempted you, taunted you in the worst way possible and you hadn't taken kindly to it. The anger that burned through you was hot, suffocating and still you embraced it. He reached out to you, hand shifting to a dark claw - a glimpse of what he truly was but before he could reach you, you vanished.

His eyes widened in surprise and a heaviness filled the butler's chest as his mind rationalized that his master was in danger of losing his identity - the artfully crafted soul he had turned out to be thanks to Sebastian’s hard work.

Elsewhere, a heavy sigh escaped your lips and your worried gaze landed on the child before you, sound asleep and vulnerable to the world. You seated yourself in a chair across from them, eyes watching carefully and still bright blue in color. Your finger tapped thoughtfully against your chin.

Rewriting a cinematic record, it was risky business, forbidden too and still you had done it before. Out of curiosity of course. You'd simply wanted to see if the memories would take, holding firm even in the most severe cases of trauma. They had, but unfortunately they were never able to receive judgment once they had died. It was one of the reasons you had stopped. The other? Well it was because they were always enraptured in a false bliss, the truth was harsher than the past you had given them and that did not sit well with you. But Ciel - he was different. Even if the boy's memories were rewritten you didn't think they'd hold. His trauma, his pain was far too deep. You'd felt it yourself and your words to Sebastian were only to frustrate him, anger him. Angering a demon, the thought made you laugh. You'd done so willingly and your siblings would have called you crazy for even thinking of such a thing.

Still you couldn't help but feel the frown tug at your lips. He deserved the scare you gave him but disappearing so suddenly especially with the words you had left him with. He goaded you and you'd easily fallen into such raw emotion, rage. Even now you could still feel the tremor in your hands, the need to call forth your sword.

Sebastian's words bothered you. Picking up Ciel's feelings... that had an effect on you? Impossible. Your kind was able to enter and exit memories at will without ramifications, so why was this happening to you? Observing wasn't forbidden, neither was listening or understanding, but feeling those emotions, you didn't know if that was normal - if it was even possible.

Your eyes landed on Aveline sound asleep in bed. A crease had set upon her brow and a light frown touched her lips. Sleep had obviously not come easy for her nor did it hold firmly. But there was only one way you'd know for sure if something was wrong with you.

Slowly you rose from your seat and approached the young lady. A sweat touched her forehead and you wondered for a brief moment if she were coming down with a cold, but you pushed the thought aside as you reached out towards her. And you delved deep within her memories and you watched from beside her, absorbing any and all information. Happiness and love filled her the most as images of her and her family flitted by quickly before moving onto the next. Her mother was everything - the core of all that shined bright with her. Laurette appeared, a clever look into our eyes and a nervousness filled you as she continued to appear more frequently.

A hall magnificent and grand appeared, men and women dressed in dark colors and Aveline stood quietly away from them. Laurette stopped before her, brushed a comforting hand over her hair and offered her the same mask you had seen earlier, before leaving her behind. Everyone there had the same mask and you continued to watch with baited breath.

Pain filtered through then, harsh and near overwhelming. A shaky breath passed your lips as her cries filled your ears. Aveline had found her mother dead that morning and she wailed. An underlying darkness filled her - a soft promise to herself that she'd find who'd done this to her family. You pulled back, burned by the coldness that touched against your being and you stepped away from Aveline.

She shifted in bed, undisturbed by your meddling as soft breaths passed her lips. You clutched at your chest, teeth gritted in pain as a single tear slipped down your cheek and without a word you slipped out of her room in silence.

In the bathroom, you couldn't help but stare at your reflection in the mirror. Blood was smeared against your cheek and irritated red eyes stared back at you. The tears had stopped - thankfully Aveline's memories weren't as traumatic as the young earl's still her emotions were as present as his. 

You rubbed the blood from your face, expressionless as you focused on the color of your eyes. They were darker, the stars that appeared in them like little sparkles of light were dimmed. It was unusual to see, but for the first time you feared what it meant. William’s words dawned on you only now. You had brushed him off that day when he warned you of their fading light and now your hands were shaking. You had no idea what any of it meant. Sure you’d heard of angel’s losing the stars from their eyes as an after effect of falling, but you hadn’t done anything wrong and you hadn’t fallen or were as risk of falling. At least you thought you weren’t, you would feel something different wouldn’t you?

Lips pressed tightly together, you continued to think resting your hands against the ceramic sink. Leaving was the optimal choice that you had. Returning to Heaven would relieve you of all the burdens you had picked up on Earth. It also meant abandoning Aveline and the countless amounts of children that were falling victim to the cult. It meant leaving behind Ciel and never seeing Sebastian again. A sharp crack filled your ears as the butler filled your head and a warmth filled your hands. Blood coated both of your palms, dripping red liquid onto the black and white checkered floor. 

Sebastian was a nuisance. One that filled every one of your thoughts and feelings. Even the young Phantomhive boy held him in high regard and his emotions only fueled your anger at yourself further. Ciel looked up to him, cared for him. A scoff passed your lips at warm flutter that filled your heart. Even his emotions for Aveline, you could feel those too – a sadness that left a hole in your heart and an air of lightness that had you standing on your toes, or Ciel’s toes. You cursed the young boy, your luck and Fate as Aveline had done earlier in the day. But you weren’t weak. You were far from it. You wouldn’t let either of their feelings control you, so you steeled yourself a coldness falling over your being. 

Fixing the sink in a cinch as if it had never been broken, you quickly washed the blood from your fingers and stripped the clothes from back. Sebastian’s blood coated hands had wrapped around you before, destroying the delicate fabric. You stood bare before the mirror, clothes at your feet and you studied your eyes, and a flutter of butterflies filled your stomach. If anything your nerves would be the death of you. Your attention shifted to the pristine white bathtub with golden fixtures and you turned the water on, watching the steaming water raise higher and higher. Station be damned – you weren’t her maid nor her governess - you’d enjoy yourself in Aveline’s bathtub. 

You wanted to confide in someone. Elyon? No, he’d simply report you to Michael. Perhaps Kindness would listen. She was quiet, shy – a delicate flower that wouldn’t tell a soul your secrets. She might even offer good advice. A content hum escaped you as sank into the warm water of the tub and you shut your eyes allowing the relaxing feeling to overtake your body. It was easy to dose off. The events of the last few days had exhausted your body and the confrontation you nearly had with Sebastian left your nerves fried. Your defenses faltered, mind open as you drifted off. 

You felt small, you were small – still just a child, younger than the Phantomhive boy and stranded. You were alone, very alone in the darkness of the night. Vulnerable to all manner of creatures upon the Earth as you stared up at the stars. You were fearful sure, but you wouldn’t turn your gaze away. You’d sit there and wait patiently for your big brother to come get you, to rescue you. There was a quiver in your lips at the sounds that flowed up from below you in the desert. You sat upon a cliff above the sand dunes, apprehensive of all the noise the humans were making. You’d never encountered them before. They were good, made in the image of God as you’d heard so many times before. You were curious, but uncertain. They sounded angry, violent. But your attention shifted elsewhere. 

A feral growl sounded in your ear and you froze, eyes wide. And you looked away from the stars, away from Heaven to stare down into a pair of bright red eyes. It stood a hairs breath away, fangs bared and the ink black wolf snarled. Shallow breath escaped you as you reached out towards it and the wolf snapped, biting down on your fingers. A painful cry passed your child self’s lips, blood spilling from your hand and jolting you awake. 

The water of the bath was ice cold, evidence that you’d been asleep for far too long. The morning sun was even beginning to peak out, rays of light painting the sky orange and yellow. A soft curse passed your lips as you moved to ready for the day. 

You had prepared breakfast for Aveline, a warm bowl of oats with honey and fruit. A cup of tea on her nightstand as she took her food in bed. She sat up, tray upon her lap as she ate spoon after spoon. All manner of etiquette left her as she spoke with her mouth full. “I wrote a letter to father. He’s gone to the Alps,” She placed another spoon in her mouth. “Please make sure it reaches him. He’s shut everyone out, even Patrice. ” 

“Of course,” You said as she handed the letter to you. 

You turned to leave and she stopped you. You could hear the quiver in her voice. “The mask – Ciel was right wasn’t he?”

There was no hesitation in your voice. “Yes.” 

A heavy breath escaped her and she cleared her throat. Aveline moved the tray from her lap and placed it on the night stand. “Then if you’ll hear me out – if you’ll be by my side. I’d like to help Ciel find all of the people that were involved.”  
Determined brown eyes met yours and you offered her a smile. “I look forward to it.”

“(Name), I forgot to mention. Ciel invited us to the Phantomhive Manor for lunch. I know we aren’t too far, but we should leave soon.”

Annoyance filled you at the mention of the Phantomhive boy. He had taken advantage of her, murdered her aunt and still wormed his way into her heart. He had the gall to continue entertaining her and it left a sour taste in your mouth. Aveline was ignorant of his machinations and you weren’t on good terms with his butler either. Today was certainly going to be an interesting day and it certainly was when you later found yourself standing at her side, stiff as a board with your eyes glued on the butler. He matched your glare, shoulder’s tense and the two children eyed you both curiously. 

Ciel placed a bright colored macaroon into his mouth then a smirk touched his lips as an idea filled his head. Aveline turned her curious gaze to him instead as she took a ginger bite of a smoked salmon sandwich, manners a stark contrast from breakfast. 

“How about a competition? Between the two of them?” He asked, light blue gazed at Aveline and she jumped at the sound of her voice. 

“What a good idea! Let’s see which one of you is stronger.” She said eagerly. “I’m sure it’s (Name).” 

“Oh is that a challenge?” Ciel asked, a teasing tone in his voice. “It’s settled then. Take it outside, I don’t need the manor in ruins… again.” 

“Of course, young master.” Sebastian stated as he offered Ciel a light bow, right hand over his heart before exiting the room and you followed him. 

There was no sign of hesitation in your steps as you walked in pace with the butler outside. From the large windows Ciel and Aveline watched with careful eyes. The tension of the situation heightened and you glanced towards the butler as you came to a stop some distance away from the home. It appeared as though you were the only one that was tense with apprehension. A dark, playful smirk touched Sebastian’s lips as his russet colored eyes met your own. “Shall we begin?” He asked, voice deep filled with a heaviness that nearly stilled your heart. 

In the blink of an eye, he appeared at your side with silver knives clenched tight between each finger. He drew blood from your side and with a swift turn, you had avoided the brunt of his attack. Flowing with the movement, you kicked your foot out striking him hard and sending him back. You pursed him, sword already in hand and aimed to strike. A clean cut aimed for his face was avoided easily as he stepped to the side. All you managed to do was cleave the silverware in his hands in half. 

“With the way you’re fighting I’d say you were trying to kill me.” Sebastian said with a smile. 

A scoff passed your lips as you continued to attack and he dodged each, receiving only minor nicks and bruises. “One day I will but it won’t be this day. We are immortal enemies after all.” 

Sebastian’s smile widened as he stepped closer into striking range and his hand caught the blade of your sword, holding tight. He stopped your onslaught effortlessly and you couldn’t help but stare at him in disbelief as he stepped into your personal space. Your eyes shifted to his hand on your sword and his strength overpowered your own. You couldn’t even pull it free from his grasp single handed grasp. It took both of your hands to swing the great sword and he held it back, held you back with just one. It was impossible – this was impossible. His skin wasn’t even burning from the contact he maintained with the holy weapon. That in and of itself was unheard of. Ruhiel’s hook chain had burned his skin purple and yet Sebastian could touch yours, the very thing that defined you, without any consequence. 

“Is that how you see us? Enemies?” He feigned a look of hurt as he brushed a lock of hair behind your ear. 

Panic filled you and Ruhiel’s weapon uncoiled, striking out just as Sebastian had and you’d both drawn blood. A cough escaped you, blood dripping past your lips as a knife drove through your insides. He grunted in pain, hand moving to the chain embedded in his abdomen. 

“It would seem we’re equally matched.” He said with sly smile and a mysterious shine in his eyes. 

“So it would seem.”

A hum escaped you as the chain returned to the confines of your clothes, sword disappearing from existence as he released his hold. He placed the dagger within the confines of his coat. Sebastian eyed you, red orbs deepened and the heat of his gaze sent a shiver down your spine. A soft breath passed his lips and the tension that once filled the air was replaced by a static that charged the space between you. And his teeth pulled at the glove from his hand, black painted fingernails and contract visible to all eyes. His thumb brushed at the edge of your lips, swiping up the blood there and you couldn’t help but watch him, awe struck. Sebastian leveled you with a heavy gaze, intense and dark with desire as he brought his finger to his lips. His tongue flicked out lapping up the blood and you would have blushed the color of a tomato just as Aveline and Ciel had done from the other side of the window had it not been for the anger you had felt earlier. 

And it returned, you shook with rage, embarrassment and your fists clenched at your sides as you cursed him. He simply smiled, sweetly. Awkwardly, you cleared your throat as you stood beside him, composed. Slowly the heat between you died despite the pull, the attraction that you felt to him and silence passed between you until you finally spoke. 

“Aveline and I will departing soon. We wouldn’t want to intrude on Ciel’s other guests.” You said. 

Sebastian raised an elegant brow at your words as if to ask how you knew and a smirk touched your lips at his unasked question. 

“As if I wouldn’t know that Hand of God was here. He’s blessed. We’re able to sense such a human’s presence. He’s clearly devoted.” You explained with a delightful tone. 

A thoughtful hum escaped Sebastian, darkness filling his eyes. “God. What good use he is?” 

You couldn’t help but narrow your eyes at his words and he noticed the sour expression upon your face. He couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at his lips. He knew the answer already, but he was curious to hear your response. It was clear that God wasn’t present. Had he been, you’d have been dragged back to the pearly white gates to stand trial for ending Ruhiel’s existence. 

“He isn’t even there is he?” Sebastian asked. You tensed, arms crossed in an effort to close yourself off from him. A chuckle passed his lips. “No wonder you’re still here.” 

“It’s pure chaos – there is no order. Michael is trying his best…” You cut yourself off licking your lips. 

You’d already said too much to him. Information such as this given so freely could have serious ramifications on the war between good and evil. And the good side was already at a disadvantage. 

Sebastian’s eyes were still on you, a tempting deep red. Smile darkening, he pressed a hand to his wound in an effort to stifle the flow of blood. He wouldn’t heal as quickly nor would he die, but it was surely uncomfortable unlike your wounds which had already begun to stitch themselves back together. His shoulder’s relaxed, tension gone. 

“But what good are you doing? Lady Aveline is human – capable of falling into temptation as well.”

A glare sharp as knives cut through the butler. “That’s why _I_ am here.”

“And when you’re gone? She will forget won’t she – it’s a shame. I’ll miss our time together when you’re gone.”

Expression faltering, you stared at him in surprise. Unable to speak you watched him thoughts racing. It was only a matter of time now that you thought about it. Your time with her was short and you felt your mouth run dry. His gloved hand, tattered and a bloody mess brushed against the flesh of your cheek as a mischievous glint lighted his dark red eyes.

Smirk upon his lips, his voice dipped low, suggestive. “Maybe I could convince you otherwise.”

As if burned you smacked his hand aside, flush creeping up the flesh of your skin. “We’ll be taking our leave.” You muttered hastily. 

In the Phantomhive Manor, Aveline sat beside Ciel with a smile upon her lips, eyes bright with delight. You had beaten Sebastian. She had known that you would prevail, you were an angel of Heaven after all. Not even Ciel’s demon butler could stand against you, but a calculated smile sat upon Ciel’s lips as he watched her. 

He sat with his legs crossed, tea cup in hand as he listened to her speak of her ambitions and her dreams, before her gaze darkened. And Aveline’s hands tightened in her lap, bunching the blue colored skirt between her fingers. She avoided his curious gaze, tears filling her eyes and she apologized. 

“You were right about Aunt Laurette…” Her words were soft barely audible. “(Name) told me– she ran off last night without saying anything when I told her about the parties. Aunt Laurette was murdered by the other prisoners too and good riddance.” 

Confliction held her eyes as she finally turned her brown orbs to meet Ciel’s blue one. To keep her hands from shaking she clutched tighter at her clothes, brow furrowed. “And I’ll help you in any way I can, the other children that need help too – I’ll force (Name) if I have to. It’s the least I can do for what my family did to yours!” 

Ciel stared in surprise and he placed his tea cup down onto the table before them. Laurette wasn’t murdered by the other prisoners but by Sebastian. He wouldn’t correct her, she’d see him differently as he saw her differently. This was the daughter of his enemies but also she was his childhood friend. He too was conflicted. _She_ had nothing to do with it, but her family did and he wasn’t sure on how to see her. For now he’d accept her devotion, an ally with knowledge from the inside could be beneficial no matter how small. 

His hand reached for hers and he clutched them tightly between his fingers, eyes filled with determination. “We’ll do it together.”

“You’ll do _what_ together?” 

A silence filled the room at the sound of your sharp voice. You had cut in at an inopportune moment or perhaps the perfect one. Ciel and Aveline froze, heat rising to the young boy’s face as he pulled away from her. And you stared down at them coldly. Sebastian stood beside you, sly smile upon his lips. An awkward laugh escaped Aveline as she brushed you off. 

“How about we leave the flirtations to the adults.” Sebastian said and his eyes landed on you. 

An annoyed huff escaped you and you pinched the bridge of your nose. “Come now, let’s go.” You grumbled as you placed a hand down onto the young girl’s shoulder. And before a protest could pass her lips you had both disappeared from the room in the blink of an eye. The soft cream colored walls of the Aveline's room within the cottage filled your view and the young brown haired girl pouted.

Aveline sighed deeply as she flung herself down onto her bed, frown upon her lips. She wasn’t angered by the sudden departure instead she thought on Ciel and Sebastian. You moved about the room, preparing her clothes for the next day as her brow continued to furrow deeper. 

“Sebastian is a demon… what does that mean for Ciel?” She asked suddenly. 

You continued moving, unable to show the slightest amount of emotion. Aveline would become overwhelmed, she’d stress over the inevitable if you gave anything away about the contract. So you worded your words carefully. “It means they’ve come to an agreement. Sebastian will carry out Ciel’s will.”

“He’s doomed isn’t he? You act funny whenever I ask you something that you think I can’t handle. I can take care of myself, you know.” Aveline muttered. 

You licked your lips at her words as she continued, her lips pursed in annoyance. “Anyways, The Noah’s Ark Circus is in London. They stopped by the Beaumont Vineyard and-,” she paused drawing your attention to her once more. “- well Aunt Laurette was…involved somehow now that I know what’s going on. Many of the children that worked the vineyard went missing. Father left to look into it before he headed into the Alps, I’m not sure what he found. Hopefully, he’ll answer my letter soon.” 

Aveline said as she sat up, enthusiasm in her voice. “So let’s audition. We can show Ciel how capable we are as a team!” 

A light smile touched your lips at her words as you agreed. It was the right thing to do and it would help her grow more. Despite the sadness that filled your eyes, you continued to smile and decided to go over the different sorts of acts you could perform alongside her. This was the best way, the only way you could enjoy and cherish that small amount of time you had with Aveline.


	15. Circus Act

You weren't expecting any visitors in the dead of night. Let alone, Elyon. He'd disappeared to keep Laurette's location under wraps, so much for that. He stood before you tight, jaw tensed and eyes dark with heaviness. He remained still, emotionless. A disgruntled noise passed his lips as he regarded you, more relaxed. 

"Maybe if I hadn't left-" Elyon said as he crossed his arms. 

"Sebastian wouldn't have hesitated to take you down. He'd stab you, I'm sure. It's good thing you weren't around." You said practically cutting his words short.

"If we kill him together it will end much faster. Instead we're watching as his master throws a tantrum and ends up killing others." Elyon huffed in annoyance. 

You shifted in the darkness of the room, a small frown upon your lips. "He has a right to be angry."

Elyon's steely eyes glanced towards you, analyzing as he always was. Carefully, he began to speak: "He certainly has the right to be, but that doesn't mean he should act on it. You should know the difference." 

"I'm aware," you said pointedly. 

You moved about your room, continuing with your nightly routine as if it had never been interrupted. Elyon watched you carefully, judging you. 

"You're different..."

"What'd you expect? For me to take it all in stride? If kindness had done her job, saved all those children, we wouldn't be in this mess." 

Elyon rolled his eyes. "We're all to blame." 

"No," you turned to face him with a hardness in your eyes as you gathered a set of fresh night clothes. "I'm doing my job. She's been hiding in heaven for centuries. We're watchers - we take care of humanity. And she's done nothing."

"You can't blame them - they're scared. Ruhiel died." 

You pressed your lips firmly together as you walked down the hall and out of your room. Elyon followed, brow creased in thought. 

"We are warriors of Heaven. We fight until we die. It was the same for Ruhiel." 

Elyon scoffed, ignoring the bitterness in your voice he retorted, irritation in his voice. "We barely have any strength left. It's us and Michael. Everyone else-"

You turned to face Elyon, a somberness filling your eyes. He struggled to continue as his gaze met your own. He remained tight lipped and stiff. Standing in the doorway to the bathroom, you offered him a small reassuring smile. 

"We'll be fine. We always are." 

Stepping into the bathroom, you slowly shut the door behind you and Elyon turned away, focusing his gaze elsewhere. He continued to speak from behind the closed door. 

"Dangerously optimistic of you," he grumbled as he crossed his arms. "Speaking of Darya, she misses you." 

A scoff escaped you. "Maybe if she were on Earth doing her job she'd be able to see me. I also wouldn't have to clean up after her mess." 

A retort was hot on his lips until he heard the rustling of clothes and his attention shifted. You hadn't closed the door properly leaving it slightly open and the white haired male was solely focused on you. He wondered how you'd made such a simple mistake. His deep blue eyes watched carefully, unashamed by his peeking. He wasn't attracted to you in the least and it wasn't your nakedness that had caught his attention. 

Elyon's eyes widened slightly as your back faced him. It was the massive scar, jagged and thick, that ran along your shoulder blade that caught his eye. He felt his hands shake and he turned away, unease settling in the center of his gut. He cringed in discomfort, pressing a hand to cover his lips. 

He could imagine how painful it was - he could even picture the torment. An angel having their wings ripped from their back was beyond imaginable. It was certainly a scaring experience, mentally and physically from what he'd heard. And to see the healed flesh of your back caused him to shiver. It was something he wish he'd never seen, but he was curious. He wanted to know. 

"You're certainly quiet," you grumbled as you sank into the warm water of the tub. You clung to the edge of the tub as the door opened, brow furrowed. "Pervert." 

He rolled his eyes. "Hardly. As if you could do anything for me." 

You hummed. "That's right you always liked the fragile ones - humans right? Like Laurette, she was unbalanced. Mentally at least." 

He grumbled, arms folded across his chest, muscles tight. "Demons for you, no? Or am I wrong. It's the reason you're keeping this - whatever it is going." 

Your eyes darkened, scowl pulling at your lips. "I'm starting to think I'll be the one to stab you instead of Sebastian."

"Just as violent too. Like peas in a pod." He snidely remarked. "Only kidding. I'd stab you in the back if you did have a thing for that beast."

You glanced away from him, licking your lips as you refused to meet his gaze. "What is it you wanted? It's the reason you came, isn't it?" 

Elyon stood in the doorway, braced against the frame and he refused to look at you too. He was unsure of how to ask. Would it be too personal, he wondered. He was curious. And he needed it sated, less it drives him mad. He wondered when you'd gotten it, how you'd gotten it. Who had done that to you and had they paid for their crime. His brow furrowed as he continued to think and you waited patiently, until a yawn escaped you. His attention was on you once again and he shifted uncomfortably. 

"It's nothing..." He managed. "Just make sure to visit Darya. She's in London."

Elyon couldn't bring himself to ask. He'd hear it from you. He wouldn't press the matter - he couldn't. 

And a dark laugh escaped you at his words and you mocked your older sibling. "Kindness graces the world with her presence. Finally."

Elyon turned his back to you, closing the door behind himself as he braced his back against it. It acted as a barrier. Well he hoped it would, but the image of the prominent scar on your back had been burned into his mind. He could barely think, throat tight. And he was glad you couldn't see him from the other side. He was able to hide his tears in silence. 

"I need you to do something for me..." You muttered gently, pressing your lips together. "The circus is in London, children have gone missing and I need someone on the inside-" 

"Do it yourself." Elyon said with a sigh cutting you off. 

And he cursed himself, teeth gritted as he'd let his emotions get the best of him. He didn't want to be there, to see you of all people get hurt. 

"I have to be on my way anyways. I have another investigation. If you need my help we can kill that demon together." 

You remained silent, thoughts racing. "He's a bigger problem than you realize. He's no simple demon. Humans would become involved in this too if we rushed into this."

Elyon licked his lips gaze shifting down the hall to the bedroom door at the end. He stared, sensing the young girl peacefully asleep in bed, the light breaths escaped her and the steady beat of her heart. His brow furrowed and he ran a hand through his hair. 

"The girl's approval shouldn't dictate your actions and yet you fail to realize she has an effect on you. I'm starting to wonder if you're cut out for any of this." He whispered. 

You breathed deeply, fingers pinching at the bridge of your noise. "Then maybe you should go." There was a depth to your voice fueled by an anger that burned within you. 

Silence greeted you until the flutter of his wings signaled Elyon's departure. You shifted uncomfortably, brow furrowed in discontent. And a soft sigh escaped you, dejected and slow. You sank further into the tube, the water resting just beneath your nose. As if it mattered if you completely submerge yourself. It's not as if you could drown, humans were a different story. 

Sebastian filled your mind and you cursed him. He was a beast. Everything that was evil bottled up into the form of a man. Cruel and filled with sin. A monster. 

And yet... you couldn't help but think of him - or feel the need to be in his presence despite it all. From his beautiful red eyes bright with hunger and filled with promises of pleasure to his sweet lips. 

Then you began to curse yourself. It was impossible for him to have an effect on you. No demons wiles could tempt an angel. You excitement only meant the worst possible thing: you were genuinely attracted to him. A demon of all creatures. You grumbled to yourself in annoyance, body relaxing as your mind continued to spin. 

Hand out of the tub in a lazy fashion, a soft brush tickled your fingers and your gloom filled eyes landed on the fluffy white cat with bright blue ones. She purred loudly, showering your arm in affection. 

"Tell me little one, what did you find for me this time?" 

It's beautiful cerulean blue eyes brightened to match your own, a golden glow surrounded the small feline before it vanished into a shower of sparkles. And your body naturally accepted the return of your missing grace. Energy filled you and a relieved sigh escaped your lips as a rush of images assaulted your mind. A small smirk touched your lips as you relaxed further into the tub. 

You definitely had more important things to worry about now. 

Morning came faster than you expected, considering the busy night you had. Conspiring, sneaking - those were the best parts. It was blessing to hear that Sebastian had a weakness for cats. It was much easier to go around unnoticed, even Reapers were lost on your appearance. 

You brushed a comb through the young girl's hair and stepped back from her, smirk evident upon your lips. Still you were plotting. 

Aveline stared at herself in the mirror, wonder evident in her large eyes. She twirled a strand of her hair - the blonde wig that sat upon her head. The strands brushed against her chin and she hummed in thought. 

"Do we really need this?" She asked unsurely as she turned to face you. Brow laced in uncertainty she frowned. "No one is going to notice me here in England."

A soft smile touched your lips. Her resolve was dwindling. She fidgeted in the rags she now wore, uncomfortable. Aveline was accustomed to the flare and delicate fabrics of couture dresses. Now there were holes in her socks, rips in the oversized shirt that clung to her thin frame and pants that barely stayed in place against her hips. Her fingers reached down every so often to pull them higher. She was cracking easily and she hadn't even gotten onto the difficult part yet. 

"I thought you wanted to help Ciel." You stated simply, a knowing look in your eyes. "This is the way to do it. The Circus will only take you if you have talent and nowhere else to go - you must be destitute. Desperate for more." 

A sour expression touched her lips and she grumbled. "I suppose it's all right. It is for him." 

"Can you guarantee that we'll get in?" 

A scoff passed your lips. "Is that even a question. Of course I can. I am an angel of Heaven." 

Aveline frowned eyes darkening. "You've become insistently arrogant over the last few days." 

A small innocent smile touched your lips as you ignored her comment. "Come now before we're late." You said as your hand touched her shoulder and the small protest died on her lips. 

Her brow furrowed in discontent at the sudden bustle of London. The noise was much louder, even at night, compared to the quiet woods around the cottage. She frowned suddenly pulling your attention to her as you stopped surveying the dirty alley. 

"Your hair looks like a birds nest." 

You ignored her comment and moved about through the darkness. The young girl was hot on your heels, a wide look of feigned fear in her eyes. There was even a light shake to her hands. 

"The Earl and his butler are here as well." 

Aveline raised an elegant brow at your words. "Do you sense him?" 

She was obliviously referring to the demon and your brow furrowed. You stopped, tilting your head slightly in confusion. Now that she questioned it, you didn't feel his presence. All you could feel was the fragile human lives around you. He should have stuck out like sore thumb - a wave of darkness amongst the soft heartbeats around you. 

"I just know. I heard him speaking with Ciel earlier." 

Aveline pressed her lips together. "You're getting stranger. Maybe you are just a feather brain like Ciel said." She muttered. 

Ignoring Aveline, you moved through the crowd with elegance. Their was an air in your step as you moved. The waves of people began to thin as you moved towards the performers tents. A sudden hand landed on your arm, stopping you in your tracks. Aveline jumped clinging to the fabric of your dress and hiding behind you. 

A skeletal hand held your arm, firm. “Hey, there.” 

You glanced towards the purple eyes man. He offered you a charming smile. “Joker.” 

“(Name), I wasn’t expectin’ ya to come back so quickly.” 

A bright smile touched your lips. “How could I not you’ve been so kind. You even invited my sister.” 

The blonde hair fell into Aveline’s face as she stared wide eyed at the orange haired man. She blinked, owlishly. Wonder evident in her brown eyes, her gaze shifted between you. 

Joker inclined his head towards Aveline. “Oh there ya are.” 

Aveline’s hand grasped tighter to your clothes, knuckles white. “It’s all right, Eva.” 

Her gaze met yours, searching for confirmation before stepping out from behind you to fully face the Circus host. Joker’s smile brightened and he pulled a bouquet of flowers from his sleeve. 

Aveline’s eyes widened in surprise as he handed her the bouquet. She pressed them to her nose and offered him a smile. She moved to speak, only to have her lips fall shut with the heavy force of your hand that fell upon her shoulder. A soft squeeze and her brow furrowed in uncertainty.

“I’m sure she’s appreciative. She is mute after all - you won’t get much out of her.” 

A pointed glare from the young girl unfazed you. Joker on the other hand held your attention, completely. His hand brushed against her cheek. “A sensitive subject I’m sure. You’re welcome here so don’t worry!” Joker added optimistically. 

She smiled brightly in return and her hand reached to hold your own. 

At least she had picked up on her role quickly. Joker’s attention was on you again and he gestured for you both to begin walking. Keeping pace with him wasn’t a problem and Aveline continued to play her part well, almost too well. She was easily distracted as you moved around the people and performers. Occasionally, you had to give her hand a small tug to keep her moving. 

“The show is going to start soon,” Joker began. “So enjoy yourselves for the time being. We’ll get you set up in a tent after.” 

He stopped suddenly. “You’re exceptionally skilled from what you showed me before, (Name). I can’t wait to see what Eva has to offer.”

Joker gave a small wave and was off on his way. An uncomfortable pain filled your side, dull and annoying. You glanced down at the young woman, offering her a raised brow. She had elbowed you roughly.

“I’m mute.” Aveline huffed barely audible. 

You folded your arms and gave the young lady a hard stare, gaze firm with seriousness. “Now play you’re part well. We wouldn’t want to end up on the streets again now would we, _sister_.” 

With a roll of her eyes, she tugged against your hand dragging you towards a back entrance of the massive tent. Settling into a pair of seats far off from everyone else, it kept you both away from any wandering gazes. Despite this, you felt a heaviness fall upon your shoulders, a chill up your spin - the feeling of being watched. Your eyes shifted among the crowd, locking with a familiar set of russet colored eyes. 

Sebastian stared back at you, a semblance of a smirk on his lips from across the tent. Ciel sat beside him, an uninterested look in his eyes. 

Slowly, your gaze shifted from him back to the center stage, where you remained unfocused on the world around you - your mind was elsewhere. 

You thought on Elyon’s last words. Was he right, did Aveline really dictate the way you acted, the way you behaved? Has the young girl really found such a place in your heart where her opinion mattered so much? 

And the answer was yes. 

You were acting on each and every word she uttered, you had stopped thinking. Instinctively, your hands tightened into fists. 

That wasn’t the only problem. All of Ciel Phantomhive’s memories had opened a floodgate on your emotions - you were feeling too much. 

Sebastian too. A part of you couldn’t help but look towards him, feel the need to be around him - to feel him close. This was the side of you that needed correction. 

A shocked scream pulled you back to reality and you jumped startled to see the handsome butler in the performance with a tiger no less taking a bite out of him. A woman stood beside them with tight black curls and a large chest. She held a whip - the animal trainer. She was flustered, unsure of how to handle the situation, just as everyone else. The crowd stared in horror, some in shook, but you simply sighed. You weren’t surprised in the least. 

Once the commotion had ended, you and Aveline once again moved outside. Joker was quick to catch up, falling into step beside you. He offered a brief tour then showed you and Aveline to your shared tent before he was off again. It was a small space for the two of you to share. Two twin sized beds, two wooden chairs, an empty trunk for shared clothing and a desk. 

Aveline settled into bed without any complaints. It wasn’t the sort she was used to - not as plush nor as luxurious. Regardless, she was asleep, quick. 

You stood over her for a moment, before leaning down to whisper into her ear. “If anything happens call for me.” 

And with those final words you disappeared. There was work to be done. 

You hovered over the small homes in the center of London, masking your presence. The clothes on your back shifted from rags to the comfortable silk of your robes, lightly armored and ready for combat. You watched from a distance as your white grace cat sat upon a windowsill, meowing loudly. She pawed at the window, gently excited to see the young human woman. Her bright red hair shined in the light of the moon as she raised the window. And without any hesitation she brought the cat into her arms, petting the lovable feline. 

You could sense her as she moved further into her room to lay upon her bed. She brushed her hand against the cat’s back. You could feel all of these sensations with your connection to the creature - it was a part of you. It was you. 

You could hear her as if she were beside you, speaking gently to you, cooing. The white cat nuzzled against her and with a soft kiss against her nose a spell had fallen over her. 

“What...” The confusion in her voice was evident as she had fallen into a sudden deep sleep. 

With a snap of your fingers the white cat disappeared, the golden sparkles of grace zipped out the window and back into your body. Now it was time to wait and you didn’t wait long. 

The door slowly opened and a man stepped into the room. He was handsome, devilishly handsome just like Sebastian and his russet colored eyes reminded you of the Phantomhive butler even more.

This demon _loved_ this woman. For a price, a heavy price. He preyed on her weakness. And his love, the kind of love a demon offered was empty. 

His hand brushed against her cheek, eyes red as he leaned towards her, lips slightly parted. You moved without hesitation, eyes bright, energy crackling beneath your skin as you appeared in the room behind him.

Ruhiel’s chains shot forward reaching for his limbs. The demon struck out, whipping to face you, knocking the chains aside with ease. 

“Snake!” He yelled in rage. 

Your face scrunched in distaste at the insult. He missed the next attack, chain wrapping around his arm. The others moved instantly on command catching him and holding tight. 

He struggled against his bonds as you slowly approached. And he became more frantic when he couldn’t bring forth rest of his power.

“Don’t be afraid. I’ll make it painless - I take no joy in taking your life.” You said as your weapon materialized behind him, hovering over the ground and aimed at his center. 

He glared. 

“Fucking whore-“ 

The blood splatter was massive and a small gurgle escaped him as he died. Drops of blood marked your cheek and with little care you stared down at him. Golden chains and sword disappeared in a burst of light illuminating the dark room in speckles of iridescent dust. His body fell to the ground, lifeless. Blood pooled beneath his body and you remained still until you remembered the human lying peacefully asleep. You moved forward, reaching out towards her only to stop short, fingers inches from touching her. 

It would be easy to correct her memories - erase all signs of the demon from her life. Clean up the mess you made of him and leave. It’d ruin her cinematic record but she wouldn’t have to deal with the pain that followed with his death. 

Instead you left, hovering over London once again. You expected to feel guilt, shame. But you felt nothing - emptiness. That woman would wake soon, find him there dead and it mattered little to you. 

Hair whipping against your face in the harshness of the wind did little to wake you from your daze. Enraptured in your own mind your thoughts drifted to Sebastian. He was the same as the demon you had just killed. He was no different, incapable of love and simply following instinct. A creature that preyed on the purity and weakness of humans. A beast you’d have to kill just like this man. 

A shock through your spine and you were spinning. Eyes ablaze, you fixed your gaze on the older woman that hovered in the air just as you did. She held her arms out towards you, raised as if to say stop 

“It’s just me, sister.” She muttered gently. 

Your eyes softened as a sigh escaped your lips. “Darya.” 

The lavender haired woman moved toward you, enveloping you in a hug. She held tightly, the cold golden metal of her bracers caused you to shudder. You could feel them through the thin material of your robes. 

She didn’t wear the traditional ankle length silk robes that flowed like calm waves against a beach. Her’s was much shorter, reaching just above the knee and her boots covered the rest of her legs. Still it was modest, never showing too much skin. It was much easier for her to move around in compared to your own. She smiled brightly, joy evident in her voice. 

“Elyon said you’d be here.” Darya buried her face into the crook of your neck. 

Half lidded lavender colored eyes didn’t meet your own. She inhaled your scent, lilacs. It was just as she remembered. Sweet and floral. Still she was analyzing you and you remained unaware. It never dawned on you that Darya was the manipulative kind. 

She pulled back from your arms and crossed her legs as she sat in the air, she remained eye level. She pouted. 

“Elyon says your having the most fun - killing demons.” 

“It’s not fun Darya - it might be sport for the rest of you, but you should no better than anyone even they deserve a merciful death. Just because I kill them, doesn’t mean I want to.” 

Your words were the opposite of what you’d done only moments ago. And it didn’t bother you, why should it, you wondered. You’d killed the beast and moved on and you’d do the same to the next. Feelings aside you’d continue to do your job - even if it felt as though they’d strangle you. A controlled chaos such as this within your body would drive you mad. 

The lavender haired woman shrugged her shoulders. “I guess your right. I do proceed with a level of caution.” 

A hum escaped you and your lips pulled into a frown, snark in your voice. “Do you now? Is that why so many human children go missing?” 

Darya‘ stews widened. “If this is about that clown show... Elyon said you were taking care of it. I only came to see-“ 

“Me? Why is that? You should be the one helping those children - all of them.” 

At least Elyon had steered Darya out of your path... and Sebastian’s too. You didn’t need a set of prying eyes following your every move. Nor did you want her to act recklessly. 

“Don’t get involved in my business,” she bit back, eyes heavy with annoyance. “I have my job.” 

You pressed a hand to your forehead, rubbing, in an effort to take the ache away. 

“Sorry,” you began to calm yourself as your voice lowered. “It’s not my intention to start a fight. I do have a question for you...” 

Darya presses her lips together firmly, before nodding her head. She waited expectantly and as you began to speak her brow would furrow deeper. She was the oldest of the siblings, the wisest in terms of experience. The quizzical tilt of her head didn’t help to quell your frazzled nerves. 

“It’s not possible - to pick up emotions from a human through their cinematic record, right?” 

“No...” she trailed off, a deep sigh escaping her. “We aren’t meant to feel _that_ much. All of our emotions are toned down - restricted. To feel so intensely could have severe consequences such as falling. It’s the reason why most angels who do fall end up dead.” 

Your brow furrowed deep at her words and you licked your lips, uncomfortable. Her eyes widened with worry and she floated towards at her full height. Her hand landed on your shoulders and she gave you a light shake. 

“Don’t tell me... its you?” 

Your eyes landed on hers and a breath of relief passed her, body relaxing. “Of course not what was I thinking.” She said with a smile. 

The stars in your eyes were probably still visible, sparkling in the light of the moon. If not she would have no doubt shot you dead. She was the quickest fighter, harder to hit than any opponent you had the pleasure of facing. 

Darya pulled on you. “Maybe Michael can do something, but first let’s clean up this mess, okay?” Her fingers brushed at the blood against your cheek. 

Eyes widening, you nodded your head. Yes, what were you thinking leaving that human woman like that, you wondered. It would only cause her suffering - the opposite of what you wanted. And it needed to be fixed. 

Together with Darya you disposed of the demon. Standing in the small bedroom, you peaked at your sibling as she fiddled with the young woman’s memories. Marie. That was her name. Now that you were watching Darya at work, you felt the pit in your stomach widen and your fingers began to tremble. Why was this happening to you, you wondered. Licking your lips, you racked a hand through your hair tugging on the strands. 

The blood that stained the wooden floors and the walls of the room were now spotless, wiped clean. Your eyes drifted around then to the spot that the demon had fallen dead. He was gone now thanks to the massive ball of holy fire you and Darya were able to conjure together. Sweat lined her brow, the lavender haired woman was hard at work and out of practice. You just hoped her meddling would stick. 

“It’s a shame,” Darya muttered with a bitter smile. “That so many would turn their back on God.” 

That was a touchy subject. You could feel your muscles tighten, your lips purse. All you thought of was Ciel. How desperate he had been to call out into the darkness for aid. He had even said it himself, God had smiled down upon him in his suffering. And Ciel Phantomhive cursed him, spit upon his name by summoning a demon. 

“It is.” You replied just as quietly. 

Darya turned to you with a small smile, rising to her full height as her hands fell away from the cinematic record. “She should be all set. We can only help her on her way to a comfortable life. The rest...” 

“I know,” you said as you crossed your arms. 

Darya’s hand landed on your shoulder as she moved to pass by you. “Seriously, talk to Michael. You’re struggling, a lot. It’s no surprise you didn’t show up when Ruhiel died. Everything is hitting you harder than before.” And with those final words she was gone. 

Your clothes shifted, melding from one to the other. Silk robes became dirty rags. Leaving the small house, you opted to walk through London back to the circus. You dragged your feet, dampened mood sowing you down as you trudged through the streets. 

The moon was high in the sky and the stars shined brightly, sparkling in the darkness of the night. Again you felt the feeling of being watched and you turned. A pair of red eyes peered at you through a window and a sigh escaped your lips. 

Sebastian stared down at you, hand holding the curtain to the side so that he could see you clearly. But you turned as if you had never seen him and continued on your way. Your mind was a jumbled mess, you didn’t need him adding more to it. 

A scream filtered through your mind and you bristled, eyes widening. Aveline. She sounded terrified. And you jumped without hesitation, watching as the world shifted around you. You landed back in tour tent at the circus. In instant, you had mapped out the room. She was definitely alone, but the snake staring her down, inches from her face was not a person. 

You snatched at it, fearless. Hand tight around the creature it hissed, coiled and took a bite out of your fingers. You glared down at it, unimpressed and relaxing your hold you settled into a wooden chair between both beds. 

Aveline’s lips trembled and you pressed a finger to your own to silence her. Someone was coming and you weren’t eager to have a conversation.


	16. Knife Game

The flap of the tent flew open and in stepped a silver haired young man. The Snake Charmer. His eyes shifted about the room until they landed on you and the snakes around him stood to attention. Multiple sets of eyes focused on the snake in your hand, the red, black and white stripped reptile coiled tight around your arm. The man tensed. He could see the puncture wounds in your hand, thin lines of blood running down your fingers. 

“I assume this belongs to you,” you said as you slowly stepped towards him. “You must be Snake. Joker told me to watch out for you.” Your words were friendly and the gentle smile on your lips caused him to relax if only a little. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you, says Emily.” He said.

Emily as you assumed her name to be unwrapped herself from your arm and moved towards Snake. 

“I should apologize as well. Had I not been so rough...” You brushed your fingers gently. 

Aveline watched the exchange, silent from beneath the thin covers of her bed that were pulled up to her nose. Snake’s eyes widened in surprise and an embarrassed flush touched his cheeks. 

“Emily is sorry too,” The white haired man spoke with a soft voice. “She shouldn’t have wondered off, says Oscar.” 

He shied away from your curious gaze, the slight tilt of your head as you regarded him - the scales upon his face. Even the golds of his eyes threw you off, beautiful and mysterious. How had such a creature come into being? Earth grew more interesting as the years went by. It’s the reason you enjoyed it so much. 

Your gaze softened and your attention shifted to Aveline. She still hid behind her blanket, eyes wide with curiosity. There was a man in her tent and no respectable lady would be caught in the dead of night in such a situation. She was certainly hiding a furious flush behind her makeshift shield. Your eyes were back on the white haired man. 

“It’s alright we’re new around here and it’d be nice to have new friends.” Offering the young man a soft smile. 

“We’ll head back now, says Goethe.” He stuttered over his words, caught off guard. 

He hurried to leave, the tent flap falling closed behind him and your gaze turned to Aveline. She dropped her blanket, brow furrowed and she tossed her pillow towards you. Catching it easily, you approached her slowly. The young misses was furious and she couldn’t voice her anger least her and you both get into trouble. How easily she had sealed her lips for her dignity and her resolve to help Ciel Phantomhive. And you smiled down at her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“Now let’s continue playing this game, shall we?”

Patiently you waited and waited. Aveline was restless, twisting and turning as she struggled to fall asleep. She patted the edge of the bed beside her and with a crook of her finger she beckoned you over. You sank into the spot, brushing your hand soothingly over her hair until she drifted off. With Aveline tucked back into bed you decided to venture out of the tent. You glanced from side to side, eyes narrowed. There was work to be done. 

A soft brush against your ankle and a familiar meow filled your ears. The white cat stared up at you, massive blue eyes wide with interest. And you sent the small part of yourself off towards the tents of the first string members, more specifically Joker’s. He was bound to know something - he ran the show. 

Your eyes darted away from your furry friend to the unexpected guest behind you. William stared back at you, unimpressed and perfectly still, death scythe in hand. 

“William.” You greeted. 

His gaze was firm, cold. Sure he was serious about his work, but he regarded you with disdain - disgust. The slight downturn of his lips, the furrow of his brow. Never had he looked at you like this before. And it made you wonder what had you done for your friend to treat you this way. Assuming you were friends...

“I assume you’re not here in an official capacity.” 

“What makes you think that?” You questioned innocently. 

“I’ve noticed wherever that beast goes you’re not too far behind and vise-versa,” his eyes narrowed. “Tread carefully. You’re walking a fine line.” 

A sigh passed your lips and you rolled your eyes. “You’re point?” 

His eyes shifted from you, then returned, hand tightening around the pruner. “A large inspection of souls will occur in the next few days. It’s a special case.” 

Your brow furrowed at his words, lips pressed tight together. “And?” 

There was little you could do. Situations such as this one - interfering when you weren’t supposed to - that led to consequences. Following the rules were important and you’d learned your lesson long ago. This was a job for someone else, not for you. 

“The Grim Reaper Association received word that Charity would offer assistance on the matter. I’m surprised to see he hasn’t shown up yet.” Will continued. 

Your eyes widened slightly at his words, surprise evident on your face. Elyon wasn’t the type to run late and when he gave his word he meant it. He took his work seriously, it was his existence. His lack of appearance worried you, but you composed yourself. 

“I’m not sure of the details, but wherever I can help out in his absence I will.” 

Consequences be damned. Lives were at stake here. You’d deal with them as you have with everything in life. 

The sky lightened, sun breaking out above the tree line slowly. You continued to speak to William in the early morning hour, work related topics of course. Nothing else interested him as much. He spoke of his past cases, ones where he encountered the most trouble thanks to Grell. You poked lighthearted jokes at the immovable man earning a slight glare, a playful one you hoped. Together you both headed towards the performing tent. Practice was taking place and you had already found Aveline present to your surprise. 

You stared with baited breath as Aveline practiced juggling knives with the knife thrower. The bleach blonde haired man was ecstatic that he’d found a partner as cute as her. He’d cheer and clap, enthusiastically at the feats she pulled off. Dagger was his name if you remembered correctly. Aveline was great at juggling, but with knives? You shook your head when they offered for her to try it with fire, playing your role of overbearing sister well. William too had slipped from your side to display his skill set. 

Then Joker sidled up beside you, arms crossed with an amused smile upon his lips, a parchment in his hand. Two sets of red eyes turned their attention to you, focused on the proximity between you and the orange haired man. Joker was close, shoulders touching yours. Sebastian watched from the corner of his eyes, narrowed and dark. He had just entered the tent with Ciel at his side. Beast on the other hand, her frown was apparent, anger evident in her large eyes. 

Great, now you had her to deal with because of Joker’s attention. The icing on the cake - because you were a second string member it was your job to help her in anything that she need per Joker’s request. Something about being able to calm her temper with your delicate personality he said. As if you didn’t have enough on your plate. It was hard as it was watching Aveline with so many potential threats. There was already that snake incident. 

“She’s good. Eva has a lot of potential, before you know it she’ll be juggling fire while tight rope walking.” Joker said with a charming smile. 

You turned to him with a sparkle in you eyes. “I’m sure with everyone’s help, she’ll be amazing.” 

Joker’s hand landed on your shoulder, lingering longer than expected. His grip was firm, eyes heavy and dilated. Clear signs of attraction. There was an ulterior motive here, you could tell by the stiffness of his limbs. It didn’t matter to you, this was your _in_. Joker would give you everything you needed. And you’d be able to help William along with the large amount of souls that’d be reaped. 

Sebastian was full on glaring now, the slight upturn of your lips and the hushed whisper against Joker’s ear ticked him off. And with a last smile the orange haired man had left to announce the remaining room assignments. Beast scoffed in annoyance before leaving as a soft sigh escaped your lips. William remained focused on the platform before him, high above everyone else, as he balanced himself arms held out, death scythe within his grasp. 

“Suit!” Dagger called. 

Sebastian’s gaze shifted up to the man walking the tight rope and his brow furrowed. The Reaper’s attention shifted and a disgusted sigh escaped his lips. His weapon sprang forward hitting the ground before Ciel and Sebastian. Your eyes widened as he too landed on the ground, weapon aimed at the butler. 

“Devil! I knew I sensed something foul.” 

Everyone stared, wide eyed. Aveline missed the dagger she had thrown into the air and you appeared beside her, catching the weapon gracefully between two fingers. You whispered gently into her ear to meet you back at your shared tent. She nodded and hurried off with a spring in her step. 

Your eyes landed on Ciel and his big blue eye stared back at you. Then he smiled. It was expertly crafted and his feigned joy wasn’t lost on you. He was crafty child, you’d give him that. There was a tinge of melancholy within your eyes as you stared at him, but you offered him no other signs of emotion before you turned and left. 

Popping in and out of the circus was easy enough with your abilities. No one had seen you nor the box of macaroons you carried on your person. A massive smile split Aveline’s face the moment she had opened the box. She munched quietly content with the variety of flavors you had acquired. And between two fingers you held out an envelope sealed with the Beaumont Crest. She snatched the envelope and tore it open in haste, eyes scanning over its contents. Her brow furrowed in anger and she tore it all in half. 

“Find him!” 

You stared blankly at Aveline. You hadn’t known what was in the letter. It wasn’t your business but you assumed it had to do with her father. And now you were worried but you remained emotionless. Where had the Comte disappeared to?? 

She moved from the bed in a flurry of movement. “Take me back home now! Ciel can figure this out on his -“ 

With a snap of your fingers her mouth sealed shut and she stared at you with wide eyes. Unable to open her mouth her hands balled into fists and she crushed the macaroons you had gifted her. 

“Apologies but we’re no long here to just help Ciel. I’m also working. Lives are at stake here. Now isn’t the time to be a brat!” You stated firmly. 

She flinched at your words and a softness touched her eyes, guilt. She pulled a piece of paper from the night stand and a quill. She scribbled across the parchment quickly. Then she held it up to you. 

_Sorry. I just can’t lose anyone else. Father is important but so are these missing children._

A familiar heaviness tugged at your chest, a pain that rattled in your head - the focus, Aveline. You were one step closer to losing her. And with a snap of your fingers a gasp passed her lips. Aveline leveled you with a heavy glare. 

“Never do that again.” She grumbled softly. 

A smirk touched your lips but a bitterness filled your eyes. This was another reminder that your time with her was running short. 

The entirety of the day had been spent in the tent with Aveline and it was once again dark outside. The sound of a bell jingling filled your ears, followed by a familiar meow and your eyes landed on the white cat. It’s bright blue eyes stared up at you and you stared back at it, speechless. A red ribbon was wrapped around its neck and a little silver bell hung from the perfectly fashioned bow. And the moment your fingers had brushed the cat’s soft fur a sigh passed your lips. 

This piece of your grace had encountered Sebastian and the images that filled your head caused a chuckle to escape you. He was a fumbling mess, ecstatic by the sight of the furry creature as he fawned over it. He’d even tied a bow around it before holding it close. But this wasn’t what you were looking for. Images of the first string members tents filled your head, Joker’s and Beast’s to be exact. There was a letter upon Joker’s desk, hidden beneath other belongings. The signature stuck out in your head - Father. A picture in Beast’s room of a man with the circus crew when they were children. He was familiar... but you couldn’t place where you’d seen him. 

A scoff escaped you as the cat disappeared with a golden light and back into your body. The red ribbon was now fastened upon your wrist hidden from view beneath the sleeve of your worn dress. You were quick to fall into bed across the room from Aveline. Her half eaten dinner hadn’t escaped you. The stale bread and piece of cheese left practically untouched at her bedside as she slept. And you too had fallen asleep sooner than you expected. 

A dream? No this was a memory. One of the ones you cherished the most from your childhood - from your time on Earth. Albeit it was still a painful one. The trial of Virtues were grueling, exhausting. You walked through the desert, covered in sand with sweat upon your brow. 

Even with the dying light of the sun, painting the skies and dunes hues of orange and red, the heat burned your skin. A heavy breathe passed your lips as your bare feet dragged through the fine grains of sand. Blood still dripped down your back and covered your clothes staining the soft white tulles of fabric a deep red. Hair in disarray, you brushed it aside tiredly. 

Sleep didn’t come to you easily. How could it? A pack of humans had tried to carve you open. It was your fault you supposed, you had your wings out despite learning since you were created to never let them be seen by mortals.

They had surrounded you and you were their prey. They circled like vultures and you shifted, uncomfortable, eyes wide with fear. The first man lunged, knocking your small body to the ground and you struggled as they all joined in, holding down your limbs. Fear had taken over you and you shoved one of them off with ease. Startled by your strength one of the men ran a blade through your hand into the ground, pinning down your hand. Tears leaked from your eyes as you trembled and all the stories you’d heard of humans filled your mind. But none were like this. Were they not perfect? Created in the image of God himself? Then why were they hurting you? 

Fear caused your heart to thunder in your chest the moment you caught a glimpse of a blade, sharp and pointed. You struggled harder ripping your hand free from the sword and your strength left just as quickly. A searing pain, intense unlike anything you’d ever felt before tore through your back and shoulder and you screamed. 

Even now you could hear the echoes of your own cries as if it were still happening. And it was all thanks to your unlikely savior that your wings were still attached to your body. 

They ached, still healing, slowly. Pulling them from the material world would hurt more, at least you thought it would. And the fear kept you from doing so. Tears still brimmed your eyes. 

You could barely lift your right arm, let alone touch that side of your body. A heavy pair of eyes, watching, caused you to stop. Startled, you turned towards your silent stalker. The wind whipped, blowing sand into your face and you squinted, staring back at the ink black wolf. 

It’s unnatural red eyes, ominous and dark, bore into you - touching you deep. You were open to this creature, easy to read like a book. A shallow breath passed your lips and you wondered how far he had followed you. Slowly, he approached and you remained still.

The dark waves of energy that rolled off of him, the heaviness upon your chest as he approached left your mouth dry. This creature was old, above all powerful and wise. It was the same feeling you had felt when you first encountered him, only a few hours before when he’d taken a bite out of your fingers. This was a demon - a creature you were taught to kill without hesitation. Despite having a golden short sword strapped at your waist, you hadn’t swung your blade. Your curiosity had taken over. How could anyone blame you? It was the first demon you had ever encountered and in the form of a wolf. You supposed it was symbolic, but that was besides the point. It had saved you. He had watched you suffer, scream for help as your wings were being ripped from your back. But he was also hungry and his hunger had been satiated when he lunged, devouring the humans. 

Sure the wolf attacked you at first but you had startled one another and your soft approach over the situation had caused it to back down. It surprised you. Maybe demons weren’t that bad after all. If it wanted you dead, you certainly would be. Your naivety had left you vulnerable and surprisingly, he had let you be, wandering off uninterested. 

Now he sat beside you with a darkness in his eyes. Offering him a brief side glance, you sank into the sand beside him, a heavy sigh falling past your lips. You thanked him, again as tears fell from your eyes. 

A boom erupted from the sky and you glanced up, eyes sparkling in wonder. It was the first time you had seen Michael descend to Earth and your breath had been stolen from your lungs as the horizon was illuminated in a blinding light by what appeared to be a falling star. 

A low guttural growl filled your ears and you turned your attention to the wolf only to find that he was gone. And you glanced around frantically in search of him. A hand landed on your bad shoulder and you gasped, eyes flying open. 

Aveline stared back at you, brown eyes filled with a tiredness as you sat up in bed. 

“You were crying a lot. A-are you okay?” She muttered softly with upturned brows. 

She had never seen you so vulnerable and it caused worry to fill her heart. You brushed your hands against your cheek, wiping the tears from your face. 

“It was just a dream.” You said soothingly as you pressed a hand to her cheek, smile upon your lips. 

Firmly she pressed her lips together. Her eyes drifted from yours caught on something much more interesting - the red ribbon around your wrist and her delicate fingers brushed against it. 

“Who gave this to you?” She asked gently. 

“Sebastian.” 

“It’s nice to see that even though you’re supposed to hate each other you both get along.” 

A small laugh escaped your lips at her words and your rose from your bed. You walked Aveline back to hers, tucked her in and sat at her side waiting for to sleep once again. She stared up at you with a grateful smile, eyes slowly beginning to fall shut. 

“I’m glad I’ve gotten to learn so much from you. Keep teaching me (Name).” Aveline said gently as she drifted off to sleep. 

You stared down at her with a tightness in your chest and you swallowed. Your time with her was running short and you were too afraid to find out how much longer you had with the young Beaumont girl. Separating from her would break your heart and you weren’t sure if you’d be able to bounce back from this. A shaky breath passed your lips as you slowly walked away from her bed and out of the tent into the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such the long wait on this chapter. I ran in to writers block and I had a hard time getting this chapter written despite having it all planned out. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
